Hidden Past
by star-siren
Summary: After the war, the gundams went their seperate ways, so why is Rashid calling for the Gundam Pilots? Completed
1. Default Chapter

Oheyo minna…this idea has been in my head for the longest time…so I decided to write it out.

Disclaimer- don't own either shows

""—Dialogue

' '—thinking

-------------------------------

Chapter One

--------------------------------

'How long has it been?' Sailor Cosmos thought, sitting on her throne as she idly twirled her staff in her hands.  Her long hair trailed to and on the ground in streams of silver splendor.  Silver specks gleamed in the midnight blue orbs she called eyes in contrast to her pale skin, which only served to accentuate pouty rosebud lips.  

'How long has it been since you left me all alone minna?  Ami…Rei…Makoto… Minako…Haruka…Michuru…Setsuna…Hotaru…my senshis…my friends…my sisters…'  the senshi sniffled as her eyes glistened with unshed tears.  'Mamo-chan…' this time, one lone tear slid down her flawless face. She allowed herself to shed only one tear.

"Minna-chan…I miss you all…why?  Why did you all leave me?  Doushite?!"   Her clenched fist slammed down against the seat of the throne as the figure continued in a broken voice.

"How long has it been since I last dwelled at where it all started?  How long has it been minna, since I was first confined to this solitary life?  How long?  How long has it been…since I last saw the blue star."  Sailor Cosmos's eyes narrowed as she suddenly sprang to her feet.  An orb appeared before her, floating in thin air.

"Show me what dares disturb my domain!" The orb began to flicker for a bit, before finally settling on a picture.  Sailor Cosmos tilted her head to the side in puzzlement.  There, in the orb, was the blue star.  However, nothing seemed to be threatening it, as far as she could see.  But time had taught her not everything was as it seemed.  Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the blue star, seeing it through the cosmos's eyes.  Her eyes snapped open, glowing silver for a brief moment.

"Chaos…." 

With that said, she closed her eyes to begin to concentrate on arriving on the blue star.  She opened her eyes not seconds later.

"Chaos could sense me if I teleported there.  I will not risk that."  That said, she spread out her wings and began to travel to the blue star, more commonly known as Earth.

'Well, at least I get to see him again.  My dear Quat-kun.'

--------------------------

"Hey Trowa!  What are you doing here?"  a cheery voice called out as the owner of the voice stepped out of the car.

"…" came from the tall figure, his brown hair covering one emerald eye.

"Oh…really?  How interesting, Rashid called you here too huh?  Know why?" the brunette, with his hair tied back in a long braid smiled, his twinkling amethyst eyes laughing.  "Hey look! Wu-man is here too!  Hey Wu-man! …WU-MAN!" 

The said figure, a young man…no, he was too young to be a man…yet too old to be a boy.  The young male narrowed his black eyes, and whipped out his katana.

"Maxwell…how many times do I have to tell you…" He growled, advancing towards the slowly backing away adolescent.  "IT'S WUFEI!" with that said, the pony-tailed male began to chase the braided teen.

"Hey…Wu-man..err…I mean…Wufei…I was just kidding!  You know that, right?  RIGHT?!" the cowering brunette, who goes by the name of Duo Maxwell cowered, his wide eyes as it darted from the katana back to his beloved braid and back to the katana continuously.

"Maxwell…" Wufei advanced, only to stop when two shots rang out.  Duo turned to face his savior and grinned.

"Hey…look's like Heero's here too!  Rashid send for you too?" Duo grinned.

"Hn…"

"Yeah, he sent for me too…"  the braided boy grinned and jumped up from the ground.  "Well, better not keep him waiting…hm…I wonder why it was him that called us and not Quatre….why do you think he called us?" Duo continued to chatter as the group of four made their way to one of Quatre's many mansions.  Rashid opened the door, his face relieved to see them.

"Oh good, you're here.  Maybe you will be able to get him out of it!"  the maguanacAN- sry..can't remember what they're called quickly ushered them in.

"Hey hey!  What's going on?!" Duo cried out, indignantly.

"Master Quatre—" that immediately caught the former pilots' attentions.

"What's wrong with Q-man?" Duo asked, his eyes serious.

"See for yourself." And with that, the old maguanac opened the door to Quatre's bedroom.  Quatre was sitting on his windowsill, looking up at the stars and the moon.

"Hey Q-man!  What's up?" Duo cried cheerfully, seeing nothing wrong with his friend.  The blond Arabian made no reply.

"Q-man? Q-man?!  Yoo-hoo!  Deathscythe to Sandrock!  Q-man?!  Earth to Q-man!" Duo called out.  No reply.

"He's been like this for days.  Nothing snaps him out of it.  He just stares at the sky all day and night." Rashid told them.  "He refuses to eat and what little sleep he takes is taken leaning against the window sill.  Perhaps you can snap him out of this."  The hopeful Maguanacs AN- all 40 of them are looking at the four looked at the ex-pilots.

"How long has Winner been like this?" Wufei inquired.

"6 days, five nights, today being the sixth night." Abdul replied.  "

"Well…we'll see what we can do, ne guys?" Duo said, all traces of joking leaving his voice.

"…"

"Hn"

"Ya see!  Nothing to worried about!  You got the best guys on the job!" Duo winked.  Just as one of the Maguanacs opened his mouth to say something, Trowa interrupted.

"He's moving." Two words, yet it seemed to hold the power of thousands.  Everyone's attention turned to the Arabian who had turned to face the large group.  His eyes showed confusion as he noticed the ex-pilots.

"Hello Duo, Wufei, Heero, Trowa, Maguanacs.  I don't mean to be rude, but when did you get here and what are you doing here?" Quatre inquired.

"Well Q-man, it's simple really.  The Maguanacs were worried and Rashid called us over because he says you were all sky-gazing and stuff and he wanted us to help you but now that you're all better I guess you can tell us what's going on but can that wait a bit because I'm really sorta kinda hungry right now!" Duo replied, and as if to prove his hunger, his stomach growled.  He laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Hm…you guys can stay in the spare guestrooms." Quatre addressed his comrades.  He turned his attention to the Maguanacs and his eyes held somewhat of a blank look.  When he spoke, his voice was cold.  "You didn't have to call them."

"Of course, Master Quatre, demo we were worried." Rashid bowed in apology.  Quatre's eyes flashed, and for a quick second, one could see it turn almost silver.  Heero's eyes narrowed.  Quatre was acting strange.

"You had no need to be worried." Quatre's eyes softened somewhat, as the older man voiced out everyone's question.

"What were you doing, Master Quatre?"

"Waiting."

"For what, may I ask?"  Quatre laughed at this.

"No, not what, Rashid, but whom." At this, everyone blinked.

"Eh, who were you waiting for Q-man?  An angel to drop outta the sky?" Duo grinned teasingly.  Quatre turned to him, his face and voice serious.

"Yes."  Duo's eyes widened.

"What?!  Hey Q-man, I don't think you're thinking straight." Duo said, feeling Quatre's head.

"I'm fine, Duo.  Now please excuse me, but I have to prepare."

"Prepare for what, Winner?" Wufei was at a loss at the strange behavior of the blond ex-soldier.

"What?  Don't you guys know?" Quatre smiled.

"Nope, we know nada!" Duo frowned.  "What should we know Q-man…Q-man…I think you need to get some rest..and food….I heard you haven't eaten in days…how're you surviving man?  If it was me, I'd be—" Duo was interrupted by an out of character Quatre.

"I'm perfectly fine, I assure you." If possible, Quatre's grin got even wider.  "But am I not allowed prepare for her arrival?"

"Whose arrival?  We're not expecting anyone to arrive." Rashid was as confused as everyone else.

"Rashid!  She'll be arriving either tonight or tomorrow!"  Quatre sounded indignant.

"HEY!  WHOSE COMING?!" Duo shouted, finally catching the blond's attention.

"Who do you think?!  I'll give you a clue!  She's a powerful queen!" AN: I know, Quatre is OOC, demo, he'll get back into character..he's just suffering from lack of sleep..and food…

Everyone exchanged worried glances, save Trowa and Heero, though Trowa's eyes did seem somewhat troubled and Heero was…well…Heero.

"Eh..Q-man…I don't think you're thinking straight…Relena isn't a queen anymore, remember?" Duo asked.  Quatre's eyes widened in shock.

"Relena is coming?!!  Why—" his eyes narrowed.  "Duo!  Don't joke about this!  This is serious!" he growled, leaving the already baffled occupants of the room even more so.

"Eh…Q-man..Quatre…you uh…feeling okay there?" Duo asked nervously.  He was _not liking this new Quatre.  This new Quatre was somewhat…well…scary._

"YES!  I'm FINE!  But Duo, we need to talk.  She's coming and she's very beautiful, inside and out.  I've seen many males do nothing but gawk at her all day.  Men wish to be with her and women wish to be her…come to think about it…everyone wishes to be her at some point or another.  But I'm getting off topic here.  If you even THINK, much less TRY to hit on her, Allah help me, I will hunt you down and tear you to shreds piece by piece.  Is that understood?!" Quatre's face was red and his eyes threatening as he glared at Duo.

"Hehe…you have my word Q..Quatre.  Believe me…" Duo nervously backed away from the former Sandrock .  Heero's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Omae o Korosu." Heero switched off the safety of his gun.  The Maguanacs quickly sprang into action, but were stopped by Quatre.

"Heero, put down the gun.  I don't have the strength to deal with you today."

"Who are you."  It was a demand.

"Heero, put down the gun before I take it away and give it to Relena telling her that you want her to have it.  And we all know how much that gun means to you so if I were to give it to Relena, my guess would be that she would assume you wanted me to give it to her as an offering of your devotion and love to her.  Then she'd come rushing over with that hideous bashee cry of hers and glomp you and kiss you and well, she'd become your girlfriend.  And you wouldn't be able to do a thing abou—" Quatre stopped when he realized that Heero's mouth was open, his eyes a fraction wider, and he had put the gun away.

Heero didn't like this person who was pretending to be Quatre.   Especially after that Relena threat.  He would have to watch him from now on.  He could be the enemy.  AN: In Heero's mind, this was all thought out as "……….hn……. grunt……..hn………hn………….grunt grunt grunt…..hn…mission accepted."

"Whoa…Q-man….you're my hero!" Duo exclaimed.  Maybe this new Quatre wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Good, now I'm tired.  Please leave.  One of the Maguanacs will show you each to your room.  Good night." That said, Quatre shooed them out of his room.  He crept onto the bed, looking out the window and into the sky one last time.

"How long has it been since we've last seen each other?" He questioned the sky, before shaking his head and drifting off to sleep.

-----------------------------

End chapter.  Review review review.  More review I get, happier I get.  Happier I get, faster chapters come out.  It's a nice nice cycle ne? ^_~


	2. Chapter Two

Oheyo minna!  Wow!  I'm so happy with the response I got for my story!  ^-^ I could hug you all right now.  You all are a real boost to a girl's ego!  *hears muttering about someone being crushed by largeness of baka onna's ego* hmph! *pouts*  Meanie Wufei..Hehe. Arigatou minna!

Fangboy- *grins evily* oh you have NO idea what I plan to do to some of the g-boys throughout the story! cackles evily

Dragon- Yup!  Quatre is MUCH older than the other boys!^-^..How old…well…I can't decide^-^;;

Kido-sama- aww! I'm glad you think the story's turning out great!

Kc- Ahh! *blushes as head swells due to growing ego* you really think so?!?!!!!

Tenshi-chan-  Yes m'am! *salutes*

Moonangel…and everyone else who would like to know something about Quatre and Cosmos's relationship-…nope…they aren't lovers in this story…hehe^-^

Everyone else-  ARIGATOU!!

Disclaimer- don't own either shows.

----------------------------

Chapter Two

----------------------------

Recap

"Good, now I'm tired.  Please leave.  One of the Maguanacs will show you each to your room.  Good night." That said, Quatre shooed them out of his room.  He crept onto the bed, looking out the window and into the sky one last time.

"How long has it been since we've last seen each other?" He questioned the sky, before shaking his head and drifting off to sleep.

End Recap

-----------------------------

"Shh!!  You don't want to wake up Q-man now do you?!"  Duo hushed the grumbling maguanacs trailing behind him.  Silently, he opened the door, and crept into the room.  There, on the bed was a big lump in the middle.  Turning around once more, Duo grinned at the maguanacs.  "You'll see, right after Q-man gets a slight scare, he'll turn right back to that normal blushing person we all love!" That said, he turned back to face the lump of the bed, and took a running start towards it, screaming a war cry.  He jumped on the lump…just as Quatre stepped out of his connecting bathroom, and into his bedroom.

"Duo…what are you doing?" Quatre asked, confused.

"Eh…Q-man…what are you doing over THERE?"

"Wondering what you're doing on my bed, jumping onto of Tsuki." Quatre sweatdropped, suddenly feeling pity for Duo.  The poor boy had just jumped on top of Tsuki.

"Well..I was gonna wake you up and- wait…Tsuki?  Whose Tsuki…ooh!  I see…The angel ne?  Whoa, Quatre, I didn't know you had it in you!" Duo winked at the blushing Quatre.

"Nani!?  Iie!  It isn't like you think it is!  Tsuki is-"Quatre was cut off as a low growl began to escape from the lump under Duo.

"Whoa…feisty..never thought you would go for that type, Q!" Duo grinned, and faltered.  Poking out of the blanket was something white.  He grabbed it only to be met with a snarl from underneath him.  His eyes widened.

"Q, what's Tsuki doing with a tail?!" He asked.  Quatre sighed.

"Tsuki is my pet, Duo." Quatre looked nervously at the twitching tail and the growling lump under Duo.  Duo immediately let go of the tail and looked at the lump under him.

"Y..Your pet?!  Something this big?!"  Duo exclaimed.

"Hai, Duo…Tsuki is my pet tiger."  Duo blinked…and blinked…pet…tiger?  Uh oh.

"WHA?!!?" He jumped off the lump and ran behind Quatre, just in time too as the tiger finally bursted out from under the blanket, jaws opened, snarling.  It looked around the room, seeming to almost smirk at the stunned maguanacs, then turned its attention to Quatre, walking towards him.

"Q..Q-man…it's coming right for us!"  Duo whispered behind Quatre.  The large white tiger stopped, before growling low in its throat.  With a final roar, it jumped, soaring above Quatre and landed behind a pale Duo.

"Uh oh…" he turned around to face the fierce face of Tsuki.

"Tsuki good boy?" He said, weakly.  Tsuki growled as Quatre sighed, again.

"Duo, Tsuki's a girl…"

"Really..whoa..Tsuki REALLY needs a make-ovAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Duo screamed, turning to run past Quatre as the angered grown tiger chased him, teeth bared.

"Tsuki GOOD GIRL!!  GOOD girl, NOT bad girl.  Tsuki good PRETTY girl who doesn't need a MAKE OVER NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  Duo yelled, running.  He turned around to see if he was still being followed, and with a yelp, jumped over a chair only to find himself at a corner with Tsuki in front of him.

"Heheh…Tsuki let me go?" He asked nervously.  His answer was a reply.  Silently, the large tiger stalked up to him, eyeing him.  With a final growl, it snapped its jaws, barely missing Duo, and managing to grab some of his braid, much to his horror.  He let out a horrified wail.

"TSUKI!"  Quatre called, just as the door burst opened.

Tsuki stared at the new visitors of the room.  Four males, each with their gun pointed, ready to fire.  She growled.

'Tsuki…' she heard Quatre's voice in her mind.  Shoulders sagging, she relented on her attack against the braided boy and instead walked up to the blonde boy.  'Good girl, Tsuki.' Quatre smiled at her, scratching behind her ears.  She let out a content pur.

"Winner…explain." Wufei said, after getting over his shock that sweet Quatre had a large ferocious white tiger in his room and was currently PETTING it.

--------------------------

"You have a tiger, Master Quatre?" Abdul asked, for the umpteenth time that day.  Quatre gave an exasperated sigh.

"Hai."

"And she tried to attack me!!!" Duo wailed, earning a glare from Quatre and a growl from Tsuki.

"You insulted her AND attacked her first!" Quatre defended the tiger rubbing her face against his leg.

"Now THAT is justice!" Wufei snickered, thinking about all the ways he could humiliate Duo with this info.  Tsuki looked at him, seeming to smile in approval.

"I did not attack her!" Duo defended himself.

"Yes you did, you jumped on her, remember?!"  Quatre's eyes suddenly glazed over as he fell silent.

----------------------------

Sailor Cosmos was flying extremely fast, very very EXTREMELY fast, per say, the speed of light fast.  She smiled as she entered the Milky Way Galaxy.

'I am coming…' she sent out her message.

'When?' was her reply.

'Today…I shall be there sometime today…'

'When today?'

'I cannot say for sure.  I shall be waiting for you..'

'Where?'

'You need not go anywhere…'

'I have some friends over.'

'Yes, the other gundam pilots.  I hope you are showing them life.'

'Duo almost lost his today.  He met Tsuki.'

'Oh, how is Tsuki?  What did he do to her?'

'Insulted her after he pounced on her, unknowingly.'

'Oh dear.  Perhaps you should make it up to him.  He must have been terrified.' A slight giggle was sent out with that message.

'Hai, I suppose it is the right thing to do.  Why didn't you teleport here?'

'I am not there on a vacation, little one.  It seems trouble is afoot.  Now make it up to Duo.  They must be worried about you right now…I shall be there later…'

-------------------------

'…I shall be there later…' was the last thing Quatre heard before the connection was closed.  His eyes unglazed, only to stare at several worried pairs of eyes.  He gave a weak smile.  "I'm alright, just spaced out there…"

"Q-man…spaced out…that's not right…" Duo frowned.  Quatre looked at him.

"Duo…I apologize for Tsuki's behavior towards you earlier." This earned Quatre a surprised look from both Duo and Tsuki.  "So I shall make it up to you, what would you like?"  By now, Duo was in heaven.  Anything he wanted…Quatre would get.

"Well…I guess I COULD get a little something…oh!  Food!  Yeah!  Lots and lots of food!  And let's go somewhere we can go girl watching…the mall!  Yeah, babes love the mall…oh!  And I hear there's a…" Duo went on and on as Quatre wondered what he had gotten himself into.

"Alright…" He agreed, turning to the other three pilots.  "You're welcome to join us."  It was not an invitation…it was an order.

-----------------------------

"Master Quatre, you have a visitor."  Rashid announced, as Quatre and the others entered the mansion.  Only Duo looked happy, with Trowa and Heero looking indifferent, and Wufei muttering about injustice, baka Maxwell, and how he wished he was allowed to bring his katana with him.  Quatre just looked tired, though at the mention of the visitor, his tiredness seemed to be leaving him.

"A visitor?  Who?" he asked.

"She did not give us a name, she said you were expecting her."

"Where is she?!"

"In your office-"  Quatre had already ran off.  Intrigued, everyone else followed him.

-----------------------------

"Quatre." The visitor smiled, looking at him.  His eyes shone with happiness as his mouth was curved into a large smile.

"You're here…" He whispered.  The visitor laughed.

The others had just arrived inside the room in time to hear the silvery laughter of the visitor.  She was…a goddess…no word could describe her.  Her silver hair was pulled back into two buns, each on the side of her head.  From the buns, came a long stream of silver, just barely grazing the ground.  Her pale complexion was unblemished, her silvery blue eyes twinkling and her sultry lips parted in laughter.  She was sitting, currently, so they could not determine her height just yet, though they could say she was tall if the length of her legs had anything to say.  She was dressed simply, in a white sleeveless dress that flowed down to her calf.  White flats adorned her feet.

"Omae o korosu." Heero had his gun trained on her.  She merely looked at him and laughed.  Quatre glared at Heero, stalking up to him.

"Heero…put the gun away."  There was a hint of warning in Quatre's tone.

"Omae o korosu." Heero turned his gun to Quatre.  Now, the visitor stopped laughing, a protective glint shining in her eyes.

"Heero Yui!  Are you not ashamed of yourself, pointing your weapon at your host!  Honestly, such manners!  Hmph!  Put away your toy!  I do not wish to see it again!" The silver haired tenshi stood up, her tall figure somewhat intimidating.  She placed slender hands on a petite waist, as if scolding a child.

Everyone save Heero, her, and Quatre watched, shocked.  Here this perfect stranger was, SCOLDING the perfect soldier.  Did she have a death wish?

"Omae o korosu." Heero pointed his gun at her.  Bad move.  With an outraged cry, Quatre lunged at a surprised Heero, ripping the gun away from his hands.  Everyone stared in shock.  Quatre emptied the gun of its bullets and threw it to a corner of the room.  Again, everyone stared in shock.

One of Heero's eyes was twitching slightly.  His gun…his beloved gun…was taken away from him..by..by..that madman!  That blonde madman took away his gun!  Whose cruel idea was this!

"If you do that again Heero Yui, say goodbye to your laptop." Quatre seethed.  By now, one of Heero's eyes was noticeably twitching, staring at Quatre.  What cruel torture was this madman going to do to him next!  First his trusty gun, and now his beloved laptop?!  Dear gods, WHAT WAS THE WORLD COMING TO?!!  This..this..this was inhumane!  What kind of cruel world would allow him to be without his Mr. Blaster for even a minute?!  Not even the most evilest of evil deserved this torture…what..what had he done?  He felt like whimpering right now.  His Mr. Blaster had been taken away from him by that..that…fiend in front of him who had also threatened his Mr. Tapper!  Why didn't he just kill him now?!?

Everyone stared at Quatre, shocked by his outburst.  Quatre, in return, was blushing.  The strange woman had a small smile gracing her face.  Finally, Duo broke the silence.

"Wooo…go Q-man!" Duo cheered.  Heero was still standing in shock.

"Quatre…" everyone, including a traumatized Heero spun around to face the stranger.  Duo whistled.

"Whoa…babe…"  In a matter of seconds, Duo was by the stranger's side, shaking her hand.  "I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell, I might run, I might hide, but I never tell a lie! What's your name gorgeous?" AN- I think that's how his saying goes "Wait, I know…it's Angel isn't it?  Hai!  So did it hurt when you fell from heaven?  Tell me, should I call the cops?  Because you stole my heart!" Duo said, hearts in his eyes.

"Eh…" The tenshi looked at Duo, to a seething Quatre, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Please, call me Usagi."

"Usagi?  What a beautiful name…"

"It's Japanese…"

"Japanese?  You're Japanese?  Heero's Japanese.  But his name is not nearly as pretty as yours."  Heero blanched at the thought of his name being in the same sentence as beautiful.  Quatre seethed at the braided boy hitting on his visitor.  Usagi stared, amused at the antics of the braided brunetted.

"DUO!!  WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HITTING ON HER?!!  YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T!" Quatre shouted as he made his way to Wufei, grabbed his katana and began to stalk towards a backing away Duo.

"Heh..Q-man?  I..I was just joking…I didn't know she was the one you were talking about…really!"  Duo looked nervously at the vein popping out of Quatre's head.  "Q-man..can't we just talk about this like civilized people?  Q??"

"Duo…you must hate it when Wufei calls you braided baka ne?" Quatre asked, sweetly.

"Um..yeah…"

"Then I'll make it so he CAN'T call you that!  Say goodbye to your braid!" Quatre shouted, chasing after Duo.

"I agree Tsuki, Duo is quite fast." Usagi said, arms crossed, head nodding in agreement with the tiger next to her.  Everyone just stared.

"QUATRE RABERBA WINNER!  YOU STOP THIS RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!"  Usagi said with her arms crossed.  Quatre stopped the katana; it's blade just millimeters from Duo's braid.  Duo immediately grabbed his braid and seeked protection from behind Trowa.

"Hai." Quatre returned the katana back to a smirking Wufei and walked towards Usagi.

"Quatre, where are your manners?" Usagi scolded teasingly.

"Gomen.  Minna, this is Usagi…" Quatre trailed off.

"Winner…Usagi Winner…" Usagi smiled at the further stunned faces.

"And this is Trowa, you already know Duo, Heero, Wufei and the maguanacs." Quatre introduced.

"Usagi..W..Winner?" Duo asked, peeking out from behind Trowa.  "Winner?  Hey, is she another one of your sisters?"

"No, she isn't." Rashid answered.  "I would know if she is."

"What's your relationship with Winner, onna?" Wufei demanded.

"You didn't tell them Quatre?" Usagi turned to Quatre, who blushed.

"Iie…."

"Oo…Quatre, is she your girlfriend?" Duo teased, somewhat put out that Quatre had a girlfriend before he did.  Quatre's eyes widened, horrified, as did Usagi's.

"Girlfriend?!  No way!  That's..that's..ew!"  Usagi cringed in disgust.

"Duo!  She's my mother!"

--------------------------------

End Chapter..  hehe…isn't that a nice ending?  Hehe..well, remember the cycle!  More reviews=faster updates. Heheh…nice cycle, ne?  Hope you enjoyed the chapter minna!^-^V


	3. Chapter Three

Oheyo minna!  *gushes* you all are so kind to me!!  I…I love you all!  Wow..^-^V  Hehe…I wouldn't have updated so soon (mainly due to school), demo minna so kind!!  Arigatou minna!

Firefly-chan-  unfortunately, I'm still in schoolgrumble grumble you're putting me on the favs list? feeling special…ego starts swelling ^_~  YOU'RE SO KIND!!!^-^V;;

Sapphireskies-  I haven't decided if she's going to be paired up with someone yet…maybe I'll leave it up to the readers, ne?

Sailor Nova- AHH!!  I FORGOT ABOUT THE FATHER!! Lol, j/k…heh, I'm debating about who his father should be right now…but if I decide before the end of this chapter, you'll find out!

Darcey- Hehe, originally, when I thought of the storyline, it was going to be a DBZ/SM fic…but that was about a year ago and I really wanted to do a SM/GW fic…the idea formed in my head months ago, but I didn't act on it…after a while, it got annoying…it wouldn't leave my head and I FINALLY decided to write it down.  You got a story like this too?=^-^= I'm gonna read it!

KC- AHH!!  YOU'RE SO SWEET!!!  gushes

Moonangel- aww!  You should act on the idea!  I'd like to read another story somewhat like this where I don't know what will happen before it happens!^-^

Hikari no Kitai- AHH!  Don't shoot!  Don't shoot!  *ducks behind Heero* save me Heero, she's a madman!…erm…madwoman!!  AHH!!!! Wait…if you kill me, then how will this story go on?!!? mock glares ^-^V;;

The 2person wide coalition- heart attack eh?..hm..that's not such a bad idea…I think I'll use it sometime!^-^V

Fate's Child- *gushing* AHH!! You know how to make a girl's ego grow to big for her!^.~..heheh^-^ I'm glad you found that chapter funny!  Heheh ^-^

Everyone- you guys are the greatest!  Arigatou!  Enjoy the story!

Age:

Duo, Heero, Wufei-17

Trowa-18

Quatre- Looks 17: True Age- A few thousand years

Serena- Looks 18…how old is Setsuna?..Subtract that by…let say, thousand and something years?

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows…but if I did…*goes off to lala land…*

------------------------

Chapter Three

------------------------

Recap

"Usagi..W..Winner?" Duo asked, peeking out from behind Trowa.  "Winner?  Hey, is she another one of your sisters?"

"No, she isn't." Rashid answered.  "I would know if she is."

"What's your relationship with Winner, onna?" Wufei demanded.

"You didn't tell them Quatre?" Usagi turned to Quatre, who blushed.

"Iie…."

"Oo…Quatre, is she your girlfriend?" Duo teased, somewhat put out that Quatre had a girlfriend before he did.  Quatre's eyes widened, horrified, as did Usagi's.

"Girlfriend?!  No way!  That's..that's..ew!"  Usagi cringed in disgust.

"Duo!  She's my mother!"

End of Recap

--------------------------------

Their reaction was instant.  Twenty of the fourty maguanacs immediately dropped to the floor, that was the last of the surprises they could take for the day.  The other twenty's jaw was agape, some dropping open, then close, then open again, then close etc.  Their eyes seemed to bug out of their socets.  Some were able to speak, though not exactly much.

"M..mo..mo..mot…moth…mo..mo…" was the only thing they could seem to form to say.

And the pilots, you ask?

Duo had forgotten how to breathe immediately afterwards, turning interesting shades of blue and unknown shades of purple before immediately passing out.  Luckily, as soon as he passed out, he began to breathe again.  

Wufei jaw had opened so wide, it nearly reached the floor.  Quatre was sure he saw at least two bugs go in there.  Wufei's face was the strangest shade of red, and quite frankly, Quatre was scared that there was something wrong with Wufei.  

Heero…ah…poor Heero…not even the famed perfect soldier was trained to withstand so much large surprises in less than a day, and he had immediately fallen to the floor, landing unceremoniously on his little behind, which was immediately followed by a blush of embarrassment, which was currently getting darker and darker as he realized what had just happened.  By the look on his face, you would have thought he had just sucked the juices out of a dozen lemons.  Poor poor Heero…he was going to have to make sure that no one else would find out of this…incident…now if only that insane author would move on to Trowa, then maybe he would be able to plot how to regain his dignity back in peace.  

Trowa's one eye had bulged out, his mouth slightly agape.  Was he not leaning against the frame of the door, he would have surely slid down to the group in astonishment.  Even so, that did not mean his HEAD had been leaning against the doorframe at the finding of the news.  Ouch.  He was sure that a nasty bruise was forming at the moment, as a matter of fact.

Quatre…well, Quatre was quite frantic over what was going on at the moment.  Sure, he hadn't expected anyone to take the news in easily, but honestly!  These were the maguanacs!  AND the gundam pilots, easily the four most dangerous people on the Earth…that is the four most dangerous HUMANS on the Earth…and here they were, barely standing…well, actually, two of his comrades were on the floor, after hearing a little news.  Sigh…how had they survived the war if they could barely survive one measly piece of news?  Oh right, they had had help during the war..hm..perhaps he could have mother talk to one of the deities and see if they can keep his friends' mental conditions attached through out the future.   But then again…there were times he was sure they weren't all quite there…hm…he looked at Heero, who was still on the ground.  Honestly, the boy could break his leg and set the bone back in place, get shot and still keep running, but hears one little piece of information and immediately falls on his butt!  What was this world coming to?  Honestly, perfect soldier indeed!

Usagi.  Well, Usagi has never been more confused in her life, and believe you me, that is a long life we're talking about here!

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, everyone was conscious and well…as composed as possible.

Three…

Everyone looked at Quatre and Usagi.

Two….

Then back to Quatre, and Usagi.

One…..

Quatre was sure that they were each speaking at least a hundred words per minute at the rate their mouths were moving.  It is unfortunate he did not receive his mother's skills of understanding so many questions thrown his way at once.  He looked at his mother.

'Mom?'

'Hai?'

'Did you HAVE to say Winner?!'  Everyone stopped as Usagi developed an indignant look to her face.

'Of course I did!  Don't you think they would be even more curious that I do not share your last name?'

'You couldn't say you were an aunt or something?' Quatre sighed, as Usagi's face became even more indignant.

'ARE YOU SAYING YOUR ASHAMED THAT I AM YOUR MOTHER OR SOMETHING?!' She mentally screamed into his head, and everyone stared as Quatre winced.

"Iie!  Iie, okaa-san!'

'Good!  Hmph!  If your father only heard you now!' Usagi sniffled, crossing her arms and turning her head away from Quatre.

'Gomen.  Okaa-san..don't you think you should have changed your appearance?'

'I didn't have time!  Don't tell me what to do!  I'm the mother of this relationship!'

As the two continued to mentally converse, everyone else stared at them in confusion.  Were these two having a staring contest or something?

Duo cleared his throat.  Rashid sneezed.  Heero had found Mr. Blaster and was holding his precious gun as if it would just get up and leave.  Trowa watched.  Wufei pondered how to get the two's attention without having Quatre turn mad at him.  Duo coughed and stomped his foot.  Then decided to end his life.  Turning to Trowa, he whined.

"Man…why does that hot babe have to be Q-man's mom??!" 

Tsuki growled.  Quatre broke out of his staring contest with his mom and turned to glare at Duo.  Duo eeped.  

See Duo run.  See Tsuki chase Duo around the room.  See Quatre grab Mr. Blaster from Heero and began to chase Duo around waving Mr. Blaster in the air.  See Heero chase Quatre for Mr. Blaster.  See a surprised Trowa get grabbed by Duo in hopes of having some sort of shield from the insane blonde shooting the gun.  See Trowa try to frantically get Duo to loosen his grip on him.  See Duo use Wufei as a shield, still holding on to Trowa.  See Tsuki, Quatre and Heero try to stop in time from running into Wufei.  See big pile of people trying to untangle themselves.

Usagi stared at the scene before her, eyes wide.  She turned her head to see the equally surprised Maguanacs.  She turned back to face the large pile of people…and tiger…and tried to contain her giggle.  She looked again at the pile, seeing the indignant red face of her son screaming death threats at a certain braided youth and the happy form of the perfect soldier as he retrieved his toy back.  Then face faulted, realizing exactly what had happened, looking like a child who had just heard Santa Clause did not exist.  She bursted out into a full blown laughter.

"…and when I get my hands on you you'll WISH I'm only going to cut off your braid!  I'll—" Quatre stopped as he heard the sound of his mother's laughter, his eyes immediately becoming soft.  It had been quite some time since he had heard his mother laugh like that…not since SHE passed on millenniums ago, as a matter of fact.  Then he pouted.  She was laughing at his expense!

"I'm so glad you find this funny, okaa-san!"  Quatre said, though he sounded strangely happy.

"Little one, these people are good for you." Usagi smiled as everyone in the pile finally pulled themselves up. Suddenly, she let out a yawn.  Immediately, Quatre was at her side.

"Okaa-san!  If you were tired, you could have just said so!  You must be so tired after your long journey, come, I'll take you to your room.  I don't know why you didn't remind me to do this earlier…" Quatre continued to ramble on as he led his mother to her bedroom.

"Little one, you sound like me when I was younger." Usagi giggled, before settling into bed.  "I shall see you when I have rested, hm?"

"Of course, mama!  If you need anything, just call."  Quatre's reply fell onto deaf ears, as exhaustion took its toll and Usagi fell asleep.

"Sleep well, mama…"  AN- heh…am I the only one who can see Quatre addressing his mom as mama?  He's so kawaii!

---------------------------------

"Eh..Q-man..you never answered our questions…" Duo said to Quatre as he closed the door to the bedroom.  He gulped, slightly nervous as to how the now unpredictable Quatre may act.

"SH Duo!  You might wake her up.  I'll answer any questions you may have in the den.  Bring everyone there now."

------------------------------

"Mamo-chan!  Iie!!"  The former neo-queen Serenity called out, running towards her husband.

"USAKO!!!!" The former neo-king called out, trying to escape the hold of the enemy.

"MAMO-CHAN!!"  Usagi raced towards her husband of centuries, hands outstretched.  "Iie!  Chaos, let him go!"  She cried out.

"Gladly!" Hissed the being, "For them!"  That said, it dropped the former king roughly to the ground, knocking him unconscious, though not before depleting him of his energy reserve.  Then he laughed, sending out a powerful blast to the already fallen Sailor Senshis before Usagi had time to react.

"MINNA!"  Usagi cried out, hearing the torturous screams of her friends.  With a final burst of power, the screams stopped and all was silent, save the echoing of Chaos's laughter.  "MINNA!!!!!"  Usagi cried out, as the last of her senshis's bodies faded in a shower of light and sparkles.

"Poor poor Serenity…losing all your loyal senshis…pathetic!  You didn't even put up a fight for them!  After all they had done, you allowed them to die!  Weakling!"  Chaos hissed out.  "But that is not the only one you failed."  You could tell Chaos was smirking.  "Tell me Serenity, have you ever had your soul ripped right out of your body, yet still live?" Chaos asked the crying form of the former Queen.  "No?  Well, you shall now."  A beam of power was sent towards the fallen form of Endymion, as Chaos continued to laugh.  The blast hit with a powerful explosion, sending debris every which way.

When it settled down, the former Neo-Queen Serenity stood in front of her husband, determination bright.  In her hands was the silver crystal, which was partly responsible for the shield encasing Endymion.  Looking at her foe with something akin to hatred in her eyes, Serenity poured her energy into the crystal, sending waves after waves of attacks at Chaos while sustaining the shield.  Chaos screamed in agony.  Finally, all was silent and the first Neo-Queen fell to the floor, exhausted from using too much energy.  The shield that had protected her beloved fell.  She had used all her strength in those attacks, and did not even have the energy to stand.

Yet Chaos was not defeated.  "Fool!" Chaos hissed, weakened but not defeated.  "I shall show you what it means to truly die!"  he jeered, sending out an attack straight at the prone form of the silvered haired woman.

"AAAARRRRHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  the former queen cried out.

"Usako…"  Endymion murmured her name, hearing her screams, waking up.  "Usako…USAKO!"  He yelled as the blast died down, showing the battered, yet alive woman.  "USAKO!"  he yelled, half limping, half crawling to his wife.

"So you live?  No longer!"  Chaos hissed, sending out a final attack.

"USAKO!!!!!!"  Endymion cried, managing to bring himself in front of the attack just as it would have hit his wife.

"MAMO-CHAN!"  teary blue eyes wide, the former moon senshi screamed in agony, feeling her heart and soul being ripped out.  "MAMO-CHAN!!"  She cried out, making her way to her husband.

"Usako…" Endymion murmered, eyes slightly closed, one hand out, trying to caress her face.

"Ma…Mamo-chan…doushite?"

"I c..couldn't let him h..hurt you, Usa-koi.."

"Mamo-chan..iie…"  Serenity grabbed one of his hands in both of her smaller ones.  "Mamo-chan…you'll make it through this!"  She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't cry…"  he murmered, reaching out a hand to wipe away her tears.

"Mamo-chan…"

"Usako…ai…"

"Mamo-chan, iie!  You'll make it through this!  You have too!"

"Ai..Aishi.."

"IIE!  YOU'LL MAKE IT THROUGH THIS MAMO-CHAN!!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.  "Mamo-chan, koi…you'll make it through this…I know it! 

"Ai..Aishiteru…Usako…Ai..aishiteru….." the former neo-king took his last breath, his body beginning to fade.

"Iie, iie!  Mamo-chan, iie!  Aishiteru!  Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru!  Come back , Mamo-chan, aishiteru!  Onegai, Mamo-chan, come back!  COME BACK!!! MAMO-CHAAAANNNN!!!!!" She sobbed, screaming out her agony.  "IIE!!!!! COME BACK!!! MAMO-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!! ONEGAI!!  MAMO-CHAAANNN!!!" she cried out, trying to hold his body closer as it faded away completely.  Sobbing brokenly, she fell dejectedly onto the floor, banging it with her fist. 

"Iie, Mamo-chan…iie!  Mamo-chan, onegai…come back…don't leave me…Mamo-chan…come back…onegai, don't leave me alone….onegai…Mamo-chan…." She dugged one hand into the ground, still banging her other on the floor.  "Mamo-chan…" she whispered brokenly…"Ai..Aishiteru..Mamo-chan…aishiteru, forever and beyond…"

"PAPA!"  The shrill cry of her daughter cried out.  She whipped her head around to see the battered form of her daughter, surrounded by her daughter's senshis and husband make her way through the littered bodies.

"Chibi-Usa, stay back!"  She warned, a sense of dread creeping upon her.  "Chibi-Usa!"  She cried out, watching the now Neo-Queen of Earth fall to her knees.

"Iie…" her daughter and the younger generation of senshis cried out...not finding their parents, nor feeling their presence.

"So you decided to join the festivity eh?  Why don't you join the others!" Chaos cried out, immediately launching large powerful waves of attacks at the new senshis.  Usagi would never forget their screams of torment, their cries of anguish…their silent cries for help.  But she could not help them, she stayed, rooted to where she was.  Try as she might, she could not get her legs to obey her commands.  Finally, the attack ended, as well as all but two of the lives it had targeted.  Finally, her legs obeyed her body's command and made its way towards the only two left.

"Chibi-Usa…Helios…" she murmured sobbingly, looking at the barely alive form of her mesume and son-in-law.

"Mama…" Chibi-Usa whispered.

"I can heal you Chibi-Usa…Helios…" she whispered, more to herself than to them.

"Iie, mama…you're too weak, it would kill you."

"Iie!  I will not lose anyone else!"  She whispered vehemently.

"Iie, your highness, listen to your mesume…you are too weak right now…" Helios said, looking at her for a second, before turning his eyes to his wife.

"Iie!  I will save you."  The former queen commanded the Silver Crystal to come forth.

"Helios…isn't mama…hardheaded?" Chibi-Usa murmered, a slight smile on her face.

"Hai, koi."

"Helios…"

"Hai?"

"I want…to…feel you…next to me…by…by my..side…"

"Always, koi."  The two struggled to move their arms, and in the end, their fingers just barely reached.  By now, the former queen had stopped trying to heal them, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"A…almost there…" Helios whispered.

"At last…the pain..it's gone…" Chibi-Usa murmered, her eyes beginning to grow blank.  "Goodbye, mama…we all love you…aishiteru, Helios."  You could just barely see Chibi-Usa's form.

"Aishiteru, my maiden…" Helios murmured, his form also barely seen.

"Aishiteru….." they both whispered, as their bodies completely faded away.  Usagi stared in denial and shock.

"Iie….iie!"  She cried out.  She continued to stare in shock.  The mocking laughter of Chaos broke her out of her shock.

"Chaos…." She looked up at the black void known as their enemy.  "You killed them…."

"Iie, my dear Serenity…YOU killed them!  You were too weak to protect them…some friend you turned out to be to your senshis!  Face it Serenity, you're a failure, as a friend, wife and a mother.  If you had been stronger, they would all be here right now!"

"But they aren't…BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!!"  Serenity shouted, pouring her anguish into the crystal.  Light clashed with dark, both seeking to over power the other.

'Minna…I cannot do this alone!' Usagi thought.  

'Mama…you're never alone…' her mesume…

"Hai, your highness…kick his butt!"…her mesume's senshis…like a member of her own family…

'Your majesty, we shall always be in your dreams…' Helios…her precious mesume's soulmate…

'Hai, Usa-chan, we'll always be with you…' her loyal senshis…

'Usako…' her Mamo-chan….' 

Usagi felt herself weakening.  Slowly the darkness began to overpower the light.  Chaos laughed.  Ten lights began to flicker in the darkness, each a different color.

Blue, red, green, orange, navy, aquamarine, purple, burgundy, gold and pink all made their way to Usagi, finally entering her body.

Cold…like the ice of Mercury…

Heat…as hot as the flames of Mars….

Shock….the storms and nature of Jupiter tend to have that affect…….

Warmth…no one could go to Venus without feeling that tingling warmth….

Exhilaration…the winds of Uranus always seemed to bring that feel with them….

Relaxation…the waves of Neptune were famous as a place of leisure…

Darkness…Saturn had an air of darkness cloaking it…but once you got past it…

Seclusion…those who seeked seclusion often went to Pluto…

Tranquility…. the moon had always been known for its sereneness

Completion…her Mamo-chan…her heart, her soul…her koi…

Power flowed through her, as she closed her eyes.  With one final shout, she let loose all the power she now held.

"CHAOS!  HEAR ME NOW!  FOR ALL THOSE LIVES YOU HAVE STOLEN, FOR ALL THE INNOCENCE YOU HAVE TAINTED, I AM HERE TO SEE TO RETRIBUTION, CHAOS!  FOR ALL THE PAIN, THE SUFFERINGS, THE HEARTACHE…I WILL NOT ALLOW IT TO HAPPEN TO ANYONE ELSE, EVER AGAIN!!!"  Serenity shouted, eyes blazing as she sent pure energy to defeat the dark one.  Light battled dark, slowly gaining the upper hand, yet, slowly, but surely the dark began to push back.

'Iie!  I cannot let it end this way!  I will not allow anyone else to be hurt…I will not let anyone else suffer…no one else shall know the pain of losing their loved ones by his hand!  I cannot…WILL not, let it end like this…not after all minna has done!…Minna…' Usagi found more strength at the thought of her loved ones.

"FOR MY SENSHIS, WHO WERE MY SISTERS!   FOR MY CHIBI-USA AND HER SOUL, HELIOS, FOR THEIR SENSHIS, CHILDREN TO MY SENSHIS, FOR MY HEART, MY SOUL…MY MAMO-CHAN…FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD AND PURE, BEGONE!!!"  Usagi gave one last cry, putting all she had into the crystal.  Chaos's shrieks of pure outrage and pain were all the encouragement she needed.  She continued to pour more into her attack, and with one final roar, light overcame darkness.

Silence settled into the land, and Serenity, no, Usagi, for now, she would only be called Usagi.  Serenity had been the princess of the moon, Queen of Earth, and she was neither.  Sailor Moon had been the senshi of the moon, and she was no longer her either.  Who was she left to be with, other than Usagi…but even then, she was not her.  No, Usagi was the innocent blonde haired blue eyed girl, and she was no longer blonde haired, blue eyed, nor innocent.  So who was she?  She would find out later, now, now she had to find any survivors.

Looking at the barren land around her, a sob escaped her lips, as she fell to her knees.  Closing her eyes, she freed her mind, feeling for any signs of life on the planet…the solar system.  None.  Not even the Earth could be sensed, the very planet she was now on.  She choked back a cry and tried again.  Nothing.  Again.  Not even the slightest sign.  Again.  Same result.  Nothing had survived Chaos…not even the planet itself…nothing…no one…but she…SHE had survived Chaos..but why?  Clenching her fist even tighter, she looked down at it, at the crystal it held incased in it.  

THAT must have been why.  Eyes glazed in an almost possessed look, she held the crystal in her hands, looking at it, praying on it…wishing…

'Onegai, great Imperium Silver Crystal…onegai.  Please, grant me my greatest desire…revive the people…revive the planet…let my friends be at my side once more…let they and their family live again!  Give me my family back!  Onegai, holy crystal…grant me this wish…let things be back to normal…before Chaos…Onegai…' a lone tear slipped down her cheek as she waited anxiously for the crystal's reply.

Nothing.

With an anguished cry, she wished even more fervently.

"Onegai, holy crystal, onegai!  Grant me this wish..this is all I ask…grant me my wish, silver crystal…Onegai!  Onegai!!!"  Her tear dripped down from her chin, and landed on the crystal, which acted instantly.  A bright light encased her and the planet, and when it had died down, the Earth was teaming with life.  But something was missing.  Or rather, someone was missing.

Usagi was nowhere to be found on the planet.

~~~~~End Dream Sequence~~~~~~

Usagi shot out of bed, gasping, clutching her chest.  That dream…no..memory… she bit back a cry.  Even now, after so many millenniums, it still hurt, sometimes, even more so than before.

"Minna…gomen nasai…" she whispered, still gasping for breath somewhat.  Why was she having these dreams?  She was trying to forget her heartache, not remember it!  So why was she being plagued with such dreams?  Dreams of the time when everything came crashing down.

Oh yes, she still remembered Chaos…she could never forget.  She remembered everything that had happened that somehow involved Chaos in some way, shape or form.  She remembered most vividly what happened during that last battle…and what happened afterwards.

Unconsciously, she placed a hand on her flat stomach.

"My little hope….." she murmured, eyes glazed.

-----------------------

Quatre winced, hand on his chest.  She was awake and disturbed.  She must have been having one of those dreams again.  She had tried to keep her dreams hidden from him at first, though she knew he would find out eventually.  But still, as long as she could, she had hid it from him.

Then his powers had finally made itself known, and he had found out what plagued her in the astral plane…in HIS realm.

Another tug, this time followed by despair and a slight sense of hopelessness.

She was thinking about her again…she was thinking about his twin sister.

----------------------------------

End of long chapter.  Hehe..minna!  I hope you like this chapter, not quite like the first two chapters, but hey…close enough ne?  No?  sigh Heh, I know it's kind of confusing…but bear with me ppl..it should start making sense as the story progresses…hehe.. well review…I don't need to mention the cycle again ne?  Hehe…ja minna!  Arigatou to all those who review or e-mail me..hehe.. ja ne!

Doushite- Why

Koi- Love

Iie- No

Aishiteru- I love you


	4. Chapter Four

Oheyo minna! Hehe, gomen for the delay in getting this chapter out..-_-..school..euk!  hehe

Darcey- ^-^  Duo DOES seem more suicidal than Heero in this story ne? Hehe…well, Duo isn't exactly known for his brains ne? ^.~

Dragon- Wah!  *giggling* you really think so?! *gets starry eyed*

Zaeria- You bet Quatre will go all zero-ish on him!

Cosmic Lady- *gets all weepy*…I…can't put what I want to say into words!  *still weepy* Your review was so….I can't think of the word…*Wow!  You got me speechless…that's a first!*

Andrea- The next update?..Is now a good time?

Minna- ARIGATOU!!!  You're all the best!^^V

"…" –Dialogue

'…' –Thinking/Telepathy

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows.. 

---------------------

Chapter Four

---------------------

Recap

Quatre winced, hand on his chest.  She was awake and disturbed.  She must have been having one of those dreams again.  She had tried to keep her dreams hidden from him at first, though she knew he would find out eventually.  But still, as long as she could, she had hid it from him.

Then his powers had finally made itself known, and he had found out what plagued her in the astral plane…in HIS realm.

Another tug, this time followed by despair and a slight sense of hopelessness.

She was thinking about her again…she was thinking about his twin sister.

-----End Recap-----

Quatre sighed and an emerald eye narrowed at that.  A mouth opened to make its observation known, but was interrupted.

"YOU MEAN USAGI'S NOT REALLY YOUR MOM?!" Duo shouted.  Quatre sighed, again.

"Yes Duo, after my mother died, father decided I would need someone to care for me.  Usagi and her family moved in and for as long as I can remember, she has always looked out for me.  She was like a mother to me, always telling me what I should and shouldn't do, how to stay out of trouble, etc. and that's why I call her mother, even if she _is _only a year older than me."  Quatre massaged his temples with his index and middle finger.  'Try a few thousand years…gomen for lying to you minna..in the past..and right now…'

"Don't you mean _MAMA_?" Duo snickered.  Quatre groaned and a slight blush crept upon his cheek.  Was it his fault he could not break the habit of calling him mom mama?  He was still very young for a half-immortal.  He massaged his temple furthermore as Duo continued to tease him.  When he realized Duo had stopped, he opened one eye and raised an eyebrow.  Duo had his index and thumb on his chin, stroking it, deep in thought.  His eyes lit up suddenly and Quatre was sure he could see the lightbulb go off.

"If Usagi isn't really your mother…hm..yeah…but she's a year older…but that's alright…hm…YES!!  I CAN GO OUT WITH USAGI!" Duo cheered, jumping into the air with one fist outstretched up.

Tsuki growled.  Quatre's eyes narrowed, and Wufei would later swore he saw fire leap out of his eyes, turning it red for a split second.  Duo eeped.

Need I go on?

---------------------------

She stared.  And blinked.  Still, the midnight blue orbs stared back at her.  She stared at her reflection, studying it.  She looked so young, so…innocent.  'Oh…how wrong that is…' she thought wryly.  She closed her eyes, placing the hand that held the comb  brushing her hair on the table as tears slipped through her closed eyes.  Her dreams had brought to her so many memories.  So much had happened to her.  Yet, you would never be able to tell…not by looking at her…not by getting to know her…no, you would never be able to tell…

Her memories were both good and bad, filled with times with her friends, her family…filled with death…with Chaos.  She opened her eyes, now a stunning silver with no pupils.

The Earth…when she had seen the Earth, she had gasped.  The Earth…it was still beautiful, yet a dark cloud enveloped it, hiding its true beauty, letting her glimpse it here and there.  There was the aura of bloodshed and deceit upon this planet, and even though it would dim in her presence, that aura just would not leave.

Yet that glimpse she would catch of the Earth in its true beauty, in its natural glory, would be enough to chase the darkness away.  It was such a shame that, even after she had restored the Earth, the humans had still managed to destroy it, slowly, but still effectively.  It was a shame, indeed, and now, she could only catch fleeting images of Elysion.  But that was enough to strengthen her hope.

Hope…her little hope.  She could still remember when she had found out about her daughter and her son.  It had been right after she had healed the Earth.  She was transported off of Earth and to the center of the universe, where she was to reside for all of eternity.  But she had no loved ones left alive.  With her precious ones, for whom would she fight for?  

She was the light of the universe, the Hikari no Tenshi.  But while she provided light for the cosmos, who would provide light for her?  Who would be _her_ light, _her_ hope?

No one.

And that was why she, as futile as it would be, tried to take her own life.  She would be reborn, that much she knew, but for a time, though it would always be too short, she would be free, with her loved ones.  The sword had been positioned, aimed at her heart.  It's intricate designs hid the true power of the sword.  

This sword, with its mysterious origin was powerful enough to kill an immortal.  Not physically, of course, but the death of a soul is the same as death now, isn't it?  The sword had been dubbed the Shi Blade, for it was use to only to kill, yet, that name never truly fit the sword.  There was a time when the sword was not used to kill.  But that was a time forgotten, and even she could not remember the true name of the sword, nor could she remember the original holder of the sword.  But that did not matter…all that mattered was that the sword would be the one to end her misery.  She had been ready to plunge the sword into her heart when he appeared.  Her Mamo-chan.

He stopped her.  Why, she had asked him.  Why could she not join him?  She wanted freedom…she wanted to be with him, couldn't he understand that, she had cried.  It was not until he had caressed her cheek, that loving gaze of his never leaving her eyes that it had hit her.

Her Mamo-chan was here…in a physical body.  But how?  And that was when she found out.  He was allowed one night back in the realm of the living, and for only one night, would he be allowed to be with her in his body.

When she had awoken the next morning, she was distraught to find the empty space where his body had lained the night before.  She had had one night with him, but it reminded her all the more of their sweet moments together…moments she could no longer have, as her curse of immortality prevented her from joining her beloved.

She was sure she would have taken her own life, had it not been for the little one…or ones, she should say.  Her hope and her light.

Nine months after that night with Mamoru, she had given birth.  The cosmos rejoiced all that day and night, and the spirits of her loved ones were beside her the whole time.  First, came the wails of her daughter, of whom she bestowed with her hope.  She was named, as she was in the eyes of her mother, Hope.  Next, came the cries of her son, who was bestowed her light.  She named him Sol.

Her children had always been inseparable, where one was; the other was not far behind.  Both were, like their mother, pacifists.  However, whereas Sol had been willing to fight for a good cause, Hope had always sought for peaceful way, no matter how useless it may seem to be.  They had shown no signs of power at first, but when their powers came, it had come swiftly, using large amounts of energy.  Though she was proud of their powers, she was horrified of the things that would come with it.  The responsibility she did not want them to be forced to endure, the destiny they could not outrun.

They were the guardians of dreams, and together, they had made sure that dreams would stay pure and sweet.  After she had deemed them experienced enough to go out into the cosmos as well as the world of dreams on their own, they often disappeared for hours on end, though what was time to an immortal?  But they had always been sure to let her know where they were, what they were doing, when they would be back.  They had always come back to her and she had always believed would remain to be true.  After all, fate would not be so cruel as to take away her hope and light, would it?

But like so many times before, fate had decided to cut short the guardian's happiness.  Hope and Sol had left that day, like so many days before, but did not return.  She waited anxiously for them, a day past, and another.  She told herself everything was fine, her children were amongst the strongest in the cosmos, and no one dared hurt them for fear of her wrath.  They were safe, just making sure that all was right in the cosmos, she had told her self, though that gnawing in her heart would not leave her be.  It was all she had to not leave her post and search for them…she was sure that only the shield that had been created to make sure she would not be able to leave her post and shirk her duties as Cosmos had kept her from leaving in search of them.  With the shield on, she could not leave unscathed, and her children would be able to feel her pain.  She could not do that to them.

Days turned into a week, and when she had finally decided enough was enough, and, ready to go through the shield, she saw him.  Sol.  Sol had come back.  She was overcome with joy.  She smiled at him, embraced him, her tears never stopping its course, and, though she knew he would crinkle his nose in disgust, she kissed him, once on each cheek and the forehead.  But he had not crinkled in disgust.  He had shed tears of his own and held onto her tightly.  Confused and fearful, she held him against her bosom, that gnawing in her heart increasing.  It was then that she realized it.  Hope had not arrived yet…Hope had not followed her brother.  Sol had come back alone.

The silver eyes closed, and when they opened, they had reverted back to their velvet blues.  Yet no tears were shed.  How could she shed anymore tears, when her son, her light, was in the same house as she.  He would know her pain, and she did not want that.

Her son…he was all that kept her going.  No matter how much he tried to run…he would always be Sol, the now lone guardian of dreams.  Of course, now he was called Quatre, but that did not matter.  She looked at the mirror, though she knew she would see nothing new.  She gasped, eyes wide.  And screamed.

---------------------------

Duo was a goner.  Quatre was slowly advancing him from the front, and Tsuki, from the back.  In Quatre's hand was Wufei's katana, of which the Chinese boy happily lent him.  Tsuki had her jaw opened, revealing her fangs.

"Duo Maxwell…tell Saturn I said hi." Quatre said, before swinging at Duo.  Tsuki growled and with a final roar, began to bring her jaw down to bite Duo's behind.  None ever made contact.

At that exact moment, a loud scream ripped through the mansion, immediately catching their attention.  Duo gave an audible sigh at his saved braid and unbitten behind, before feeling the gust of wind left by Quatre and Tsuki.  His eyes widened as he placed the voice of the scream to a body.  Apparently, he wasn't the only one who had, if the speed Tsuki and Quatre had gone off in had anything to say about it.  With a glance at Trowa and Wufei, he, along with the other two ran towards the source of the voice, following the form of Heero.

--------------------------

"Okaa-san!" Quatre yelled out, slamming the door open.  He ran into the room, only to see the shaking form of his mother staring at the vanity mirror.  "Okaa-san?" He whispered, seeing his mother's ashen face.  "Daijabou ka, okaa-san?"

He received no reply.  "Okaa-san?" He walked towards his mother, Tsuki ahead of him.  Stopping as he reached her, he bent down to bring her to a hug.  "Okaa-san…" he murmered as Tsuki rubbed her head against the shaken queen, trying to send comfort.

It was then that the pilots had arrived, and when Quatre raised his head, intent on turning to shoo them away, it took all he had not to scream.  Staring at the vanity mirror, eyes wide, he could not hide his surprised gasp.

Staring straight back at him, her cerulean eyes tired, oval face framed with silver hair turned ebony at the ends, was someone he never thought he would see again, yet always dreamed he would.

Staring back at him from the mirror was Hope…his sister.

-----------------------

End of Chapter.  Hehe..gomen minna, I know, I know, totally off tracked, but I wanted to clear up some confusion *like who the father was…* hehe..  Well…let's keep the reviews coming and I'll send out a new chap asap ne?  Heheh, ja minna!  Till next time!


	5. Chapter Five

Oheyo minna!  Hehe, arnt'cha just proud of me now? I finally got off my lazy behind and started the next chapter! ^-^ *beams, then eeps at glaring crowd* hehe..so u just wanna get to the story huh? *sigh*

Darcey- evil? *gasp* mueh!?  Naw!  Couldn't be!! *grins innocently*

Zaeria- Well, if I answer all your questions now and here…I wouldn't have a point for this chapter ne? *cept maybe to see what other suicidal acts Duo will do…..*  lol…WAH!!  YOU DONATED A BAG OF BLOOD!..*thinking*…aha!  I got it!  I'm dedicating this chapter to you!

Minna- Arigatou!  If it weren't for you…well..this chapter wouldn't be out right now…it'd probably come out in another week or so..^-^;;;

Dedicated to- Zaeria *who was either really giving or a baka ^.~ for donating a bag of blood..then again..it IS a good cause…begins rambling..erm..anyways..and who is really brave because..well..come on!  Needles! Shudders and begins to remember evil experiences of needles* Erm..anyways…yeah..

Disclaimer-  Don't own either shows

--------------------

Chapter Five

---------------------

Recap

It was then that the pilots had arrived, and when Quatre raised his head, intent on turning to shoo them away, it took all he had not to scream. Staring at the vanity mirror, eyes wide, he could not hide his surprised gasp.

Staring straight back at him, her cerulean eyes tired, oval face framed with silver hair turned ebony at the ends, was someone he never thought he would see again, yet always dreamed he would.

Staring back at him from the mirror was Hope…his sister.

-------End Recap-------

"What's going on here?" Wufei demanded, taking in the scene before him.  He stared (or glared, whichever it is that you may prefer) at the shaken onna and pilot before.

"Winner?" He called out again, scowling as he received no reply.

"Q-man?  What's wrong?" Duo asked, all signs of laughter gone.  Heero and Trowa merely took in the scene, yet said nothing.

"H…Hope?" Quatre finally said, eyes shining with hope and disbelief.

The other gundam pilots exchanged worried glances.  What was Quatre doing, looking and talking to a mirror?

"Q-man, why are you talking to the mirror?  There isn't anyone there, it's just your reflection..see, no one ther—"  Duo and the rest of the pilots walked up to Quatre, and each stopped just as Duo became quiet, staring in shock in the mirror.

She was beautiful.  Her silver hair got darker as it went lower, and they assumed it would become ebony at the end, enhancing her pale complexion.  Her hair was tied back into to buns on either side of her head, with long streamers hanging down.  How long her hair was, they could not tell, as the image ended just below her collar bone.  For bangs, she had two thick ropes of hair that ended slightly below her collar bone, a slight ebony at the ends, framing her round face.  Sapphire eyes housing a deep sadness and loneliness, yet happiness at the same time stared from either side of a pert nose, leading to crimson-stained lips.

And she was staring at them back from the mirror.

"…………"  Silence reigned.  No one spoke, and rightly so.  It was time for answers, time to put a mother's questions and wonderings to a stop, and they all knew that, though they did not know how.

"Hope…my little hope…" a slightly dazed, though more composed Usagi swiftly stood up and away from her son.  "You're alive…I knew it…but…where are you?" She murmured to herself.

If the boys were surprised at the image in front of them, then they were flabbergasted when the image smiled at Usagi.  Even more so when she spoke.

"Okaa-san…I've missed you.  You too, Sol.  You look…different…both of you…though I guess I do too now huh?"  Her voice was soft, tired, and sounded as if it had not been put to much use.

"My little hope…what…what happened to you?  Why didn't you come back with your brother?" Usagi murmured, touching the surface of the mirror softly, as if afraid the image would disappear at her slightest touch.

"Hope…why?  Why did you leave us?  Where are you?" Quatre walked and stood behind his mother."  The image smiled serenely at him.

"I didn't leave you, Sol.  Once I had found that you went to Earth, I saved my energy and finally, when I had enough energy, I sent as much of myself as I could to Earth, to find you.  She is still there…though I am resting."

No word could possibly remotely describe the confusion swarming through the minds of the former gundam pilots.

"Where are you?" Usagi stared at her daughter sadly, her voice steady, hiding her pain.

"Okaa-san…I am trapped in a dreamless world…quite ironic, considering I am trapped in one." Here, she paused and chuckled, trying to lighten the atmosphere, to no avail.  "Sol…Sol can tell you the story…I am sure he has figured out what has happened now."  Hope stared at her mother and brother, her eyes shining with longing, glistening with unshed tears.

"Okaa-san!  Sol-kun!  Help me!  Onegai!  I want out of here!" She finally pleaded, as the tears finally burst, in her eyes as well as her mother's.  Her brother's eyes shone with slight tears.

"Hope-chan!  Where are you?  I'll come and get you!  Just tell me where you are…how to get there…" Quatre blinked back tears.

"I…I don't know where I am!  It's so dark here, mama…onegai…help me find an escape…I don't know how much more of this I can take!  The one who has part of my spirit…she is the key!"

"Mesume, where is this girl?  I can sense your spirit half, demo, her aura exceeds yours, shielding it.  Where is this girl?" Usagi demanded, voice now calm.

"My spirit laid dormant within her body…I cannot say who she is, truthfully, I do not know myself!  Demo, I know she has made contact with you, Sol!  I felt it!  Onegai, I plead you, bring me out of this darkness!  Let me be with you again, onegai!  Take me out of this place where no dreams survive!  Let me go back home, onegai!"

"Hope…my little hope…do not worry, my little one.  We're coming—" Usagi stopped, as the image of her daughter flickered.  Her eyes widened as her daughter casted her a small sad smile.

"Gomen nasai mama, brother…my energy runs low…I can no longer hold out this image.  Onegai, save me!  I don't know how much longer I can survive!  Onegai!"  Her eyes drifted away from her family, and to the other pilots.  She offered them all sad smiles, her eyes seeming to get sadder and sadder as her gaze fell upon each different pilot.  She stared Wufei, bowing her head as a sign of respect, then at Duo, a small grin gracing her lips for the briefest of moments, followed by a sad smile at Trowa.  She turned her attention and stared at Heero, who stared back at her with cold calculating eyes that hid his confusion and bewilderment.  She studied him, a slight blush covering her face, only to pale as realization dawned upon her.  Turning back to her family, she smiled at them, this time, with hope.

"Okaa-san, Sol, I have faith that you will find me!  Seeing you again has made me stronger.  I love you…" she smiled at them, her image flickering more frequently now.  "The dream I reside in…the w—" her image disappeared.

Not a soul moved, as silence reigned.  The unsettling silence was deafening loud, for some unknown reason, only heightened by the slight sniffles from Usagi.  Not a soul moved, or made a sound.

A safety was switched off.

"Omae o Korosu."

-----------------------

" Relena-sama…you have a guest." The servant bowed respectfully at the former queen in front of him.  Relena looked up from her work, surprised.

"A visitor?  I wasn't expecting anyone today.  Send them in, please."  She smiled kindly at the servant, resisting a shudder as he stared back at her with cold eyes…eyes that reminded her so much of _him_…of Heero…she unconsciously let out a soft sigh, staring dreamingly into space.  She never noticed the annoyed look flashing through the eyes of the servant as he stared at her dazed eyes.  His gaze darted around the room, lingering at the dark pink velvet curtains that was wide open, allowing sunlight to pour into the room.  The sun was high in the sky, with not a single cloud to shield away its rays of light.  Sunlight…window…sky…. freedom…

"As you wish." With a final look outside, he let out a smile, his eyes taking a distant glazed look.

Relena broke out of her daydream and placed her pen down, pushing her work off to the side.  A sudden fear flowed into her veins, swarming through her body, but she shook her head and took a deep breath, ignoring the sudden fear as her guest entered the room.

"Millardo?" She gasped.  Her brother stood in front of her, a serious look on his face.

"Relena…it's been a while."

"Hai, it has been…so what have you been up to?  Why are you here, not that I don't want you here!"

"Nothing new…I have a surprise for you…" Millardo paused and took a good look at Relena, just as Noin entered the room.

"Noin!" Relena smiled warmly.  "What brings you here?"

"Relena…" Noin smiled back, before looking at Millardo.  "You didn't tell her?"

"Well, I _was_ before _someone_ interrupted by entering!" Millardo smiled affectionately at her.  She grinned at him, eyes twinkling.

"I thought it made more sense that I be here."

"Uh…not that I don't enjoy your companies…but what's going on?" A completely confused Relena asked.  Millardo and Noin looked at her, then at each other, a blush of embarrassment covering their faces.

"Should I tell her, or would you like to?" Noin asked, turning to Millardo.

"She's my sister…I'll tell her."

"Tell me what?!" Relena looked at the two beaming figures in front of her.

"Relena…Noin and I are engaged."

A gunshot rang out.

-----------------------

"Heero…put the gun down." Quartre said absentmindedly, his eyes never leaving the still form of his mother.  "Okaa-san?" He took a hesitant step forward, but stopped when his mother turned around to face him.

"Iie, Sol.  Don't worry…I'm fine."  She flashed Quatre a smile.

"Omae o Koruso."

"Heero, I said put the gun do—" Quartre stopped as he realized that the voice did not belong to Heero.  He turned around, a slightly confused look on his face.  "Trowa?"  

But Trowa was not answering him, he was not even looking at him.  He was looking and aiming the gun at Usagi…

Quatre growled.  "TROWA!"  He ran towards Trowa, intent on wrestling the gun out of his hand.  Just as he tackled Trowa, the trigger pulled back.  A shot rang into the air.  A cry of pain and surprise was heard, followed by the running of feet and a scream.

"Sol…" Usagi looked into the wide eyes of her son, her wide eyes reflecting his.  "Sol…" she raised an arm to caress his cheek, her hand eventually resting near his heart.  "Sol…" her eyes wide, her vision blurry, she looked at her hand, then back at Sol.  "My hands…there's blood on them…" there was a strange hysterical glint in her eyes, a maniacal tone in her voice.

"Okaa-san…" Quatre managed to get out, before falling into oblivion, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Sol!!"

-----------------------

 End Chapter.  *Glances at readers nervously* eh…you guys aren't gonna hurt me, are you?  *Smiles innocently*  Minna?  *slowly backs away*  Eep!  *runs and hides* eh..guess now wouldn't be a good time to tell you to review ne minna?  *eeps again as a reader manages to sneak behind* eh….gomen!  I'm tired!  Ahh!  Don't hurt me!  How else is Quatre gonna get better if I'm hurt?!  *hides*  Eh..till next time minna! Ja!


	6. Chapter Six

Oheyo minna *smiles nervously whiling reading the reviews* eheheh.I take it you didn't like my ending ne? *gulps*  
  
Fate's Child- Ehehe.how about you spare my life? No, really! I insist!  
  
Dragon- O.O.NO!!! IF HEERO FOUND OUT I MADE QUATRE THREATEN HIS MR. TAPPER *snickers* AND MR. BLASTER*snickers some more*, HE'LL KILL ME!!  
  
Zaeria- You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome! ^-^V lol, I'm glad you like the story ^-^..eh..hehe.um.thanks for not going to hurt me? *looks nervously*  
  
Christina- oh yeah, mommy is gonna be REALLY mad.*laughs insanely*  
  
Lady love- *stares at, frightened*.*sighs in relief* oh..a heero.whew!  
  
Darcey- And that is why Heero is gonna be my new bodyguard! *starts sending Heero the 'mission'*  
  
Usagi Asia Maxwell- I agree.signing in does take a while ne? lol. o.O..wha?  
  
Sapphire- Um.sorry? *smiles innocently*  
  
Tenshi-chikyuu- *snif* but..but.but..*whining* I'm not cruel!.*glares out everyone siding with Tenshi.*  
  
WindRider-Damia- As of yet, Hope does not have scouts.though I am toying with that idea..  
  
Anonymous- I'm glad you like my fic! =^-^= *eeps as Heero and Trowa glares at me because you're glaring at them* Heero- What did I do?! *in his words- hnnnn?!* hehehe ^-^ Nope, you did not mention that you loved me and I had to update soon, but since you did.I love you too..and the fact that you didn't threaten me ^_~V  
  
Minna- Arigat-- *eeps as minna glares at* eh..why don't we just start the story?  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own either shows  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter Six  
  
---------------------- Recap  
  
"Relena.Noin and I are engaged."  
  
A gunshot rang out. ==== "Sol." Usagi looked into the wide eyes of her son, her wide eyes reflecting his.  
  
"Sol." she raised an arm to caress his cheek, her hand eventually resting near his heart. "Sol." her eyes wide, her vision blurry, she looked at her hand, then back at Sol. "My hands.there's blood on them." there was a strange hysterical glint in her eyes, a maniacal tone in her voice.  
  
"Okaa-san." Quatre managed to get out, before falling into oblivion, lying in a pool of his own blood.  
  
"Sol!!"  
  
------End Recap--------  
  
Trowa stared at his hands, his one visible eye wide with shock. Vaguely, he heard the maguanacs rush in, picking up their ward after a period of frenzy, bringing him for medical attention, Heero and Duo following, Wufei staying in the room, staring mesmerized at the pool of blood, a glazed look in his eyes. And during all of this, she sat, her eyes wide, devoid of emotions. Trowa watched all this happen, as Quatre's mother sat next to the pool of blood-her son's blood.shocked. He didn't remember dropping the gun, but he must of, because when he looked at his hands, they were empty.  
  
How strange, he mused silently, still in shock. His hands were empty.clean. Even after all the lives that he had taken.his hands were clean. There was not a visible stain anywhere.even after he had shot his best friend.  
  
Quatre was most fighting for his life right now, because HE had shot him. He had shot him, his friend, his friend-a comrade, a.a brother. And his hand was STILL NOT STAINED?!! A slightly insane gleamed shone in his eyes. Dimly, he was aware of Usagi standing up, and walking silently to him.  
  
"Triton." Her voice was.empty.cold.dead.  
  
He looked up to face her, only slightly aware that she had not called him Trowa. Her eyes held no emotion save a deep sadness and anger.  
  
"How could you??!" She asked silently. He stared at her, transfixed. She looked so much like Quatre.or was it Sol? She, as well as the girl in the mirror, had called Quatre Sol. Was Quatre really Sol? "Well, answer me dammit!" her voice shook with rage, though her eyes shone with grief. "ANWER ME NOW!!" She yelled, grabbing him by his shirt, shaking him.trying to knock some sort of sense into him. Tears ran down her cheeks in torrents, as she screamed at him, only further agitated as he stared into her eyes, mesmerized. Did she realize her eyes were glowing silver, with a hint of red in the center?  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM TRITON!?! HE WAS YOUR FRIEND! WHAT RIGHT DID YOU HAVE TO SHOOT HIM!! HOW COULD YOU!?! DAMMIT, ANSWER ME! HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS TO SHOOT HIM AND JUST STAND AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED?!? ANSWER ME, DAMMIT! HOW COULD YOU?!!!" she was pounding her fists against his chest now, hysterical. He stood, taking the assault.  
  
He was heartless.wasn't he? He had shot his best friend.yet.he didn't feel anything. He felt.numb. Why? Why didn't he feel something..why was he not regretting shooting his friend? Why did he not feel any remorse.any regret.and sadness? Was he was heartless? What.what was wrong with him!? How could he not feel an ounce of.of regret..of sadness.of.of anything.while his friend was battling for his life?!?! Was this what the war had done to him?! Was he such a monster that he could not even feign remorse of his action?!  
  
"Bastard." That broke him out of his thoughts. She had hissed it, with so much venom.he was sure she could not spew more venom with even a thousand words.so much hate.and he could tell that she rarely hated one as much as she hated him now. The red glint in her eyes were becoming clearer now, getting clearer and clearer by the minute. Funny, he never noticed how insane it had looked, before. "You don't deserve a friend like my Sol."  
  
She didn't know how right she was.  
  
"He's too good, too pure, to be tainted with the likes of you."  
  
He couldn't agree more.  
  
"If you even think about doing anything to hurt Sol more than you have, heavens help me, not even Destiny and Fate will be able to stop me."  
  
He hadn't meant to hurt Quatre.had he?  
  
"He better get better," She hissed. Trowa looked at her, finally breaking out of the numbing stupor as he felt a burning sensation on his left cheek. He looked at her, now alarmed to realize that her eyes were now half blood red, half silver. He felt the shock leave at a slightly faster pace, as he brought a hand to the cheek that stung.the cheek where she had slapped him.  
  
"If he goes.this planet goes with him." With that warning, she spun and left the room. Trowa brought his hand down, looking at it.  
  
It was stained a crimson red.  
  
'.Quatre..'  
  
The last of the shock left him, and a tear slid down his cheek. Then another.and another, and now, the tears were not stopping, coming down in streams.  
  
"Quatre..oh gods.." He fell to his knees, realization finally hitting him. "What have I done." it came out a ragged, somewhat harsh, whisper. On fours, he barely registered that Wufei had left the room, pausing for a second to stare at the tense form of the pilot of Heavyarms.  
  
"What have I done?!"  
  
----------------------  
  
"RELENA!" Millardo and Noin rushed to the fallen form of the former queen, which layed, slumped over the desk, a growing puddle of blood surrounding her.  
  
"Relena!" Millardo picked his sister up gently, shock clear in his blue eyes. "No."  
  
"Zechs, we've got to get her medical attention." Noin called for help.  
  
Within minutes, the unconscious form of the Sanq Kingdom princess was brought to the emergency room, accompanied by her frantic brother and his calmer fiancé, who had noticed what he, in his distress and haste, had not.  
  
"Zechs, Relena's blood was mixed with gold!"  
  
-------------------  
  
A beep, coming from a laptop caught the attention of the sole occupant of the room. His eyes read the message.  
  
Pilot 01,  
  
There has been an assassin attempt on the Princess Relena. She has been shot. This could possibly lead to another war, especially if she dies. You and the other pilots are to protect her. Go to the Sanq Kingdom and never leave her alone for a minute, while she is in and out of the hospital. Inform the others. Misson accepted or decline.  
  
Dr. J  
  
"Mission accepted," Heero replied, then, as an after thought, added, "Pilot 04 is injured."  
  
That said, Heero Yuy, the famous (though some may debate whether he is famous or infamous) pilot 01 of Wing Zero leaned back against his chair, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Sol.." Sol, or Quatre as he is better known as, turned to face the voice, but saw nothing but a black void.  
  
"Sol." his eyes widened as he recognized his sister's voice.  
  
"Hope?" He called out.  
  
"Sol..." Again, the voice.  
  
"HOPE! Where are you!?" He called out.  
  
"Over here.." The voice was coming from his right. He turned and ran towards the voice. After what seemed like an eternity, he saw a bright light in the distance. He ran even harder, only to see that, as he reached the white light, it was not what he had expected. He was a passerby, in his own dream.he, the guardian of dreams was forced to relive that horrid day.  
  
That day he lost not only Hope, but half of his mother as well.  
  
And he could do nothing. Even as King of the Astral realm, he could do nothing to end his torture, his torment. Nothing at all. And so he tried to closed his eyes, but found he still saw the events unfolding. He tried to move, to warn them, but he found he could not move. And so, he was forced to watch the events that were already engraved in his mind, happen all over again.  
  
"Sol, hurry up, will you?" Sol stuck his tongue out at his older sister.  
  
"Hooooopppe." he began, whining, "It's not my fault you can't hold your own staff!" He shook the staff he held in his left hand in emphasis, his right hand holding his own staff.  
  
"But Sol, I'm a lady! You're a gentleman! Have you forgotten your manners! The staff gets heavy after a while!" Hope giggled as her brother blushed.  
  
"It wouldn't if you held it every now and then to get use to it! How are you suppose to guard dreams if you cannot hold your own staff. Just because the staffs are two halves doesn't mean they ALWAYS have to be held by the same person! You'll need it when cleansing a dream.or to fight.or worse, what happens if you get stuck in a dream!" Sol's eyes were wide at the last thought. Hope giggled at her brother.  
  
"Oh come on Sol, what are the chances that I get stuck in a dream? That'll be the only time I would need my staff, you know! But come on, what are the chances of that ever happening! Mama's just a worrywart, you know that!" Hope smiled at him reassuringly.  
  
"You know, for someone who's a bigger pacifist than me, you sure don't act like it!" Sol accused.  
  
"Oh, don't get me started on all that useless fighting! If only people would listen to me!" Hope sighed, her eyes wistful, when her gaze caught something out of the ordinary.  
  
"Sol, look! Another dream portal.but.why does this one have no gate?" She pointed to the portal.  
  
"I don't know.there's something strange about that portal," a hard glint shone in Sol's eyes. "We better check it out."  
  
"Iie! Maybe we should get mama.I don't like this feeling I'm getting from the portal." Hope started to turn away.  
  
"Iie, Hope. We're the Guardian of Dreams, remember? It's our duties, not mama's. Besides, Fate and Destiny has made sure she won't leave her post. It can't be something we can't handle.we're mama's children!" Quatre assured his sister.  
  
"Well.." Hope paused.  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"You're right, a chicken's braver than you!" Sol retorted. Hope scowled.  
  
"I'll show you! Lead the way!" Still, she hesitantly followed her brother into the portal, stepping in after him.  
  
"See Hope, nothing to worry about. It's strange though.it's completely dark in here." Sol's voice rang out.  
  
"I guess you're right, Sol. Heh, sometimes I think you took all the courage and left me none!"  
  
"That's impossible, you came out first, remember?"  
  
"Well, you know what they say!"  
  
"What?" A slight pause.  
  
"You know, I don't know.I was hoping you knew!"  
  
A sigh and sweatdrop.  
  
"Heheh.SOL! Come here!" Hope called to her brother, her rushed to her aid.  
  
"What is it?" Sol looked at the door, confused. Hope looked up at her brother, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"It was the gates to this portal." Sol's eyes enlarged, then realization dawned him. It had obviously not dawned upon his sister though.  
  
"Hope, this is a broken dream! We have to get out of here! We need to get mama!" Sol cried out, looking around nervously. Mama had told him that broken dreams were very fragile, and could collapse at any given moment.  
  
"Sol, look at the inscriptions.what does it say?" Hope asked, ignoring her brother's comments.  
  
"Hope, we should go back. There's no telling what could happen."  
  
"No! You're just trying to make me seem like a chicken!" Hope cried out.  
  
"No, really sis! This is a broken dream! Don't you remember what mama said about broken dreams?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hope, here's your staff."  
  
She tossed her staff to the ground, determination in her eyes.  
  
"I will not be a chicken."  
  
"Please Hope, onii-san.we need to go back to okaa-san!" Sol pleaded with his sister. "She'll be worried. We haven't trained to fix broken dreams just yet!" Sol turned pleading eyes towards his sister. She sighed.  
  
"Alri-" She stopped as the dream world shook once. "What was that?"  
  
"I.I don't know. Come on, we have to go."  
  
"Wait, Sol! Just let me get my staff." Hope turned and ran to her staff. Before she could reach it however, the broken dream began to shake violently. "SOL!" Hope shrieked as the dream world began to collapse around them.  
  
"Hope, hurry!" Sol shouted as his sister ran towards him, her staff in hand.  
  
"Which way?"  
  
"This way!" And both ran towards the opening.  
  
Hope ran, and when she was only a step away from opening, spun around, hearing Sol's scream. "SOL!" She shouted, running up to him. The darkness had begun to envelope him in their embrace.  
  
"Iie!" She shouted, sending a bright light towards the darkness surrounding Sol. The darkness relinquished their hold on him, but the dream began to collapse faster. Soon, Sol and Hope were both sending blasts of bright lights into the surrounding darkness, a futile feat it would seem. As they sent out the bright lights, they dodged the collapsing pieces of darkness, letting out a sharp cry when they were not quick enough. Finally, the opening could be seen. They were both exhausted. Hope was ahead of Sol, when she realized the opening was quickly shrinking. A sharp cry of pain from Sol caused her to divert her attention to her brother. A dark debri had fallen onto his legs, crushing it.  
  
"Sol!" She ran back to him, picked him up, and staggered to the quickly closing opening. "Little brother, after this, I am so putting you on a diet.you're heavy!" She moaned. Sol offered her no reply, merely looking at the portal ahead.  
  
"Only one of us can make it. Go." He said, simply. Hope looked at her brother, shocked.  
  
"Baka! We both can make it. See?" She said just as they made it to the portal. As gently as possible, she pushed Sol out of the portal, and frowned as her staff fell. She could not leave her staff in the dream world, it could fall into the wrong hands. The two seconds it took her to grab the staff was her downfall.  
  
"HOPE!!" Sol shouted the portal shrunk even faster. "Hope!" He tried to reach for her in the portal, but with his crushed legs, he could not. "Hope!" He called out again.  
  
"Sol! HELP!" Hope could not fit through the portal.  
  
"HOPE!" Sol crawled on his hands, dragging his now useless legs as fast as he could, but to no avail. "Hope!" He reached out a hand to his sister, as she reached out hers. Their fingers brushed ever so lightly, before the portal began to swallow her up. "Iie, HOPE!!"  
  
"SOL!!!!"  
  
The last thing Sol saw of his sister was her staff, flying out of the portal just as it closed, trapping his sister in it.  
  
"Iie." Sol gasped out. "Iie!" This could not be happening, Hope was not.COULD not, be trapped in a dream! "HOPE! HOPE!! HOOOOOPPPEEE!!!!" He called out.  
  
Silence answered him.  
  
"HOPE!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hope!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Iie..Hope..."  
  
"HOPE!" Quatre shot out of bed, his face pale. Why was it that his own realm taunted him?  
  
"Quatre?!" Duo looked at him, worriedly, relieved.  
  
"Good, you're up.hey.that hadda be some dream now, huh man? You were screaming."  
  
"I.was?" Quatre's eyes were wide.  
  
"Uh huh..eh.now, don't think I'm not happy that you're safe and all, or that I'm just happy that you're up so you can do this, but um.can you calm down Usagi.she's a bit..erm.not really.um..sane right now.Tsuki too."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"They're both insane! Tsuki is attacking everything and everyone left and right and Usagi.she..she's.she's insane! And what's weird is her eyes are silver and RED!" Duo shouted. Quatre paled.  
  
"Iie.no.mama.don't.don't."  
  
"Wha? Q-man, you okay? She didn't hurt anyone, if that's what you're asking.well.she might have hurt Trowa.but that's expected.hey..Q-man? You okay?" Duo asked, concern.  
  
"Duo..Usagi.mom.is dangerous.when she's-"  
  
"Sol, about time you woke up! I was beginning to think that you were as weak as you were suppose to pretend to be!" Wufei entered the room.  
  
Duo looked at him, confused. There was something different about him.not physically.but.was it mentally?  
  
Quatre looked at Wufei, confusion clear in his face. His aura was different.familiar.in fact.it reminded him of..his eyes widened.  
  
"Kiyoshi?"  
  
-------------------  
  
End Chapter. Phew..that was a lot of typing! Hehe.. anyone confused? Well..hopefully, it'll clear up in the next chapter.. Hehe.alrighty..tired.so nighty night.and remember, review! It's a great way to get me to update sooner than I normally would! ^-^ 


	7. Chapter Seven

Oheyo minna!

Dragon- lol ^-^ Mission eh? Lol!  Well, what he doesn't know can't hurt him, ne?

Lady Love- *eep* *nervously backs away*

WindRider-Damia- o.O Quatre and Trowa fic?!? O.O…hm..actually..that might work…  -_- but I don't think it'll be one *you'll find out why in later chapters*

Darcey- *mock glares* ur evil….^-^V but I can also torture heero in my story!

Christina- Yup, Relena is most definitely Hope…

Jchild- POCKY!!!!!!

Usagi Asia Maxwell-  lol…Kayoshi is the male Japanese name meaning quiet.  *or so I hear….I hope I got it right…*

Solus Nox-  Arigatou!  Hehe..you'll just have to read to find out, ne?

Minna- Arigatou!

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows

--------------------

Chapter Seven

--------------------

Recap:

"Zechs, Relena's blood was mixed with gold!"

==========

"Mission accepted," Heero replied, then, as an after thought, added, "Pilot 04 is injured."

==========

"Sol, about time you woke up!  I was beginning to think that you were as weak as you were suppose to pretend to be!" Wufei entered the room.

Duo looked at him, confused.  There was something different about him…not physically…but…was it mentally?

Quatre looked at Wufei, confusion clear in his face.  His aura was different…familiar…in fact…it reminded him of….his eyes widened.

"Kiyoshi?"

---End Recap--------

"About time you figured it out, Sol…you're slower than you look, you know that?"

"What?!  What's going on?!  I'm confused!" Duo was ignored.

"What are you doing here?!"

"The onn—erm…your mother sent me to watch over you."

"YOU KNEW WHO I WAS THE WHOLE TIME!?!"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!  And no, I didn't.  I just found out today."

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" an irritated Duo yelled out, bringing the attention to him.

"Braided baka…" Need I say who?…Well, actually, I do.  Duo turned shock eyes to Quatre.

"Whoa…freaky…I could've sworn I heard Q call me a braided baka…"

"I did!  Don't think I have forgotten your comments about my mother!"  Wufei growled at this comment.  AN- So now that we know Wufei isn't really who he seems…whose up for a Wufei/Usa fic?

"That's injustice to the onna, Maxwell."

"Wha?" Duo was confused.  "What's injustice?"

"Hitting on a woman whose so much better than you!"

Thunk.

*Sigh* "You know what, Kyoshi?  You're not living up to your name at all…"

*Shrug*

----------------

"We have a mission."

All eyes were placed on Heero.  The pilots had all gathered in the medical wing of Quatre's mansion, to visit Quatre.  Leave it to the perfect Soldier to bring up a mission.

"What is it?" Quatre asked, though his worried eyes were now back to the unconscious Duo, who had never woken up from his…fall.

"Protect Relena."

"Feh…protect that weak onna?  She—" Wufei was cut off by a glaring Quatre.

"Quiet, Kyoshi."  Much to everyone's surprise, Wufei obeyed Quatre without a complaint.  "Of course we'll protect Miss. Relena…when do we leave?"

"1600 hours."

"That should give you enough time to explain everything."  A groggy Duo said, having regain consciousness.  

Wufei smirked at Duo.  

Quatre glared at Wufei. 

Usagi popped in, glaring at Trowa, before babying her son, the last of the red gleam disappearing in her eyes.  

The maguanacs were no where to be seen, most probably still out from Tsuki's and Usagi's…venting.

Wufei fell on his knees, bowing to Usagi as she walked by him.

Trowa and Heero watched, confused, though not expressing it.  Duo stared at the bird's eye view of Usagi's cleavage he had gotten as a result of Usagi bending over Quatre, who was pouting and whining about how he was no longer a baby.

Tsuki growled, seeing Duo's gaze.  Quatre turned to Duo, where his gaze was directed, and a reddish gleam overtook his eyes.

"DUO!!!!!" He shouted, before he gasped at the same time as Usagi, leaving Tsuki to chase Duo alone.

"Hope…"

"Where is she?" Usagi closed her eyes in concentration.

"Sanq…hospital…..I…I saw her!  She's…she's…" the day's events took a toll on her as she slumped forward.

"Okaa-san!"  Quatre cried out.  He had seen Hope, also, and he was surprised.  Of course, he should have seen it earlier.  Turning his attention to Heero, he barked an order.

"Get a shuttle ready, we're going to see Relena."

--------------------

"WHAT!?!"

"Relena's blood was mixed with gold!"

"Stop the doct—"  Millardo stopped as a bright beam of light shot out from the area Relena had just been carted off to.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" His eyes widened at his sister's voice, which sounded…different.

With a glance at each other, Noin and Millardo sprinted towards the action.

-------------------

"I said, leave me alone!"  Relena hissed. AN- OOC warning

"But, Miss. Relena, we must—" One trembling doctor manage to get out before being interrupted.

"Leave me be!"  Relana's normally cornflower blue eyes had darken into a navy shade, and a strange golden aura surrounded her.  Her hair was floating towards the ceiling, in an invisible wind.

"Relena!" Millardo rushed into the room, stopping to stare at his sister in a mixture of fear and awe.  Relena turned her attention to Millardo and Noin.

"So you have arrived.  I thank you.  May your dreams always be sweet and pure."

Relena's eyes returned to cornflower blue, her hair settled back down around her shoulders as the aura faded along with her consciousness.  The last thing she could remember before being surrounded by the darkness was the fearful looks on everyone's face.

-----------------

"We must test her."

"No!" Millardo leapt to his feet.  It had been several hours after the…incident with his sister, and the doctors, after recovering from their initial shock, had immediately demanded that they bring Relena to a lab, to test her.

'Disect her, more like it." Millard thought vehemently.

"She is not human!"

"SHE IS MY SISTER!" Millardo roared, his fiancé at his side.

Noin frowned.  True, she was curious about Relena….but even so, she would not wish to send Relena to a lab as some lab rat!

"What he is trying to say, doctors, is that we would like to handle this personally." She spoke to the doctors, calmly.

"But, miss!  This…this is history!"

"THIS IS NOT HISTORY!" Millardo shouted out.  Noin placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"But she…she—" the doctors were cut off, this time by the bursting in of five men, a large tiger and a beautiful woman.

"YOU WILL NOT TEST RELENA!" Millardo shouted.  Quatre, Tsuki, and Usagi's eyes took on a red gleam.

Tsuki growled, advancing towards the frightened doctors whom were backing away from her, slowly, fearfully.  No one was going to mess with one of HER mistress while she was around.

"You will not test my little hope…" Usagi advanced next to Tsuki.  Despite these two imposing figures, it was Quatre who they feared most, mainly because they knew of the former gundam pilot.

"You…will…not…test…her…" He stated dangerously.

"O..Of course…"

"Bring her here, now." Usagi ordered.  They stared at her, eyes wide.  Was she as deadly as she was beautiful.  Wufei frowned at the stares Usagi was receiving.

"Bakas!  Stop gawking and do as she says!  Bring the princess here!" Wufei scowled.  "Bakas…weak bakas…this is just injustice…baka……." He continued to mutter darkly.

"Arigato, Kyoshi."

"THAT NAME AGAIN!" Duo shouted.

Everyone else stared, confused.

------------------

"Ugh…Quatre?  Millardo?  Who are you?"  Relena looked up, eyes squinting at the three heads.

"How are you feeling?

"Are you alright?

"Do you need anything?

"Does it hurt?"

Relena could have laughed as the two men began to question her frantically.  However, it was the dark tone of the beautiful stranger that grabbed her attention, as well as the others.

"Who did this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who did this to you?"

"I…I don't know…I remember…Millardo and Noin…they came to visit me." She beamed at her brother and his fiancé, abit forcefully.  "Congratulations," Turning her attention back to the stranger before he, she smiled kindly, apologetically.  "Then..I felt a pain in my stomach…and…that's it."

"Strange…." She heard Wufei mutter.

"What's strange?"  She asked him.

"That you and Quatre should get shot at the same time…and both in the stomach…"  Wufei refrained from titling her in any form…Usagi and Quatre would have his head if he even called her onna.

"WHAT?!"  Millardo, Noin, and Relena stared at Quatre.

"NOW can we have some explanation!?" Duo demanded.

"Hai, Duo, we can." All turned to Usagi, who gave them a slight smile.

"They deserve to know the truth, Sol, Kyoshii…" She turned and smiled lovingly at Relena, to Relena's confusement.

"SHE deserves to know the truth…."

"Of course, mama…" Relena's eyes widened as she realized the comment had come from her, but not in her voice!  She had not even realized what she had said til afterwards!

Usagi's eyes teared up as she heard her daughter speak to her…of course, her daughter only shared the body…but her voice…it…it was just as she remembered it!  Her daughter…was coming back to her…she smiled a watery smile.

'My family…I'm getting my family back.'

-------------------

"Mama……" Hope curled herself in a fetal position.  "Sol…onegai, come soon…."

-------------------

"So, whose going to explain?" Duo leaned back against his seat, tired.

"I shall begin." Usagi stated, then frowned.  "But first, let us move."  She flicked her wrist, and everyone blinked.

They were at Quatre's mansion, in the middle of a group of surprised Maguanacs.

"H..how?" Millardo was speechless.

"It is all part of the story," Usagi assured him.

Twenty three safeties switched off, all of which came from the guns pointed at Usagi.  Various swords and other weapons were brought out, all intent on the beautiful stranger's demise.

"Omae o koruso." Had the situation not been a grave one, one would be in awe as almost fifty people in the room said the phrase in unison, void of all emotions.

"Omae o koruso, Cosmos." A dark voice hissed.

---------------------

End of Chapter.  Confused?  Eh…heheh..I promise, explanation in the next chapter…and maybe in the one after that.  Hehe ^-^;;  well, review minna!


	8. Chapter Eight

Oheyo minna! Wah!  I hit the hundred mark *starts jumping up and down*  you're the best, minna! *looks at minna and stops jumping* *smiles innocently* now minna..you aren't REALLY gonna hurt me for the late update and cliffy, are ya? *eeps and runs away as minna advances*

Darcey-*cowers under desk and chanting while rocking back and forth* I am not afraid…I am not frightened…I will not run away from the scary reviewer… ^.~  Heh, glad you like the story!

Zaeria- *stares at in a mix of fear and amusement*

Solus Nox- Yes, yes I did.

Wiked Tenshi- Yes, I do plan to pair Hope up with someone and no she will noy replace Relena *well, at least I don't think I'll make her*

Dragon- *grins* lol *Gasp* Heero…fun?  Did you send Duo with him for target practice or something? ^.~  Arigatou, and I hope I can continue to live up to your expectations.

Jchild- *munching on pocky* heh…this chapter is a bit late…but I still get pocky right? *grins hopefully* 

Authoress*Crest- *backs away slowly* I guess we're even then…I confuse you with my story…you scare me with your review…*smiles nervously* even, ne? *gulps*no?  ….eh..gomen on making you confuse?  *Sees that Authoress is still ranting* Ano….*looks for an exit, finds one and then runs away*

WindRider-Damia- Wufei and Relena?! o.O *shudders in horror* *grins* I _could_ answer all your questions right here and now…but then it wouldn't be a surprise when it occurs in the story! ^_~V

Lady Love- *slowly backs away* eh…yes m'am? *salutes and hurries to finish typing…Ano..um….you think you can point the gun somewhere else….heh^-^;; Someone could get hurt by that *namely me…* ^-^;;; *starts typing even faster as the scary Lady Love just glares and doesn't remove the gun*  

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows

-----------------------

Chapter Eight

------------------------

Recap:

Twenty-three safeties switched off, all of which came from the guns pointed at Usagi.  Various swords and other weapons were brought out, all intent on the beautiful stranger's demise.

"Omae o koruso." Had the situation not been a grave one, one would be in awe as almost fifty people in the room said the phrase in unison, void of all emotions.

"Omae o koruso, Cosmos." A dark voice hissed.

----End Recap-------

Shocked eyes flew to Wufei, who had a red aura surrounding him.  There was a glazed look over his eyes, which had red circles surrounding his pupils.

"Chaos…" Usagi and Quatre both took a defensive position.

"How dare you inhabit his body, Chaos!" Something akin to hatred shown in Usagi's eyes.

"Leave Kayoshi alone!" Quatre shouted.  The possessed Wufei turned to face Quatre, and smirked.

"Now why would I want to do that?  Neither you nor your mother, " Here, Wufei's head was turned to face Usagi, "shall hurt me in this form."

"And what makes you so sure of that, Chaos?" Usagi hissed.

"Because your both to pathetic to risk harming your dear Kyoshi!"

"Chaos, leave him be!" Usagi shouted, a bright light surrounding her.  When it died, she was dressed in a tight body suit of pearl white, styled after a sailor's uniform.  The skirt was short, and was pure white, save a front flap, which was multi-colored.  A long white cape flowed behind her in the nonexistent wind, ending at the heels of her winged shoes.  An eight-pointed star appeared on her brow, glowing brightly as a staff appeared in her gloved hands.

"Cosmos…" The being inhabiting Wufei's body whispered with hatred.

"Leave his body." Usagi, or Cosmos stated coldly, sending a wave of white light towards the one she called Chaos.

"I'll be back!" He hissed, before fading away just as the light hit him.

"Iie!  Come back!  Give him back to me!" Usagi screamed, running to where Chaos had stood moments before.  "Give him back…" She whispered, "Give him back."

----------------------------

"I told you it would sound farfetched…" Usagi took a sip of her tea, letting it work its magic and relax her muscles, if only for a moment.

"Well..it IS farfetched…." Millardo proclaimed.  Relena just sat there, shocked.  Quatre sighed, massaging his temples.

After Wufei had…disappeared…explanations had been demanded after the shock and search wore off.  But the story told was…unbelievable…and incomplete.

"I'm confused..what does this have to do with anything?" Duo asked.

"That was only the beginning, Duo.  The…introduction." Quatre petted Tsuki, who lied next to his and Usagi's feet.

"But I don't understand…."

"Do we have to retell it for you?" Quatre winced against a pounding migrane.

"Yes."

"Thousands upon thousands of years ago, this story began." Usagi sighed, and leaned back against her seat.  "There was a peaceful kingdom, known as the Silver Millenium…………"

--Two hours later—

"That cannot be true!  If there was nothing around her, how—" Noin was cut off by Usagi's chiding stare.

"If I may continue?" A reproachful glare was sent out.  Clearing her throat, she continued.

"When she looked around her, there was nothing….nothing had survived.  In despair, she wished upon her crystal that all life on Earth be returned…that Earth, herself be revived.  The crystal granted her wish, but at a price.  When the Queen woke up the next time, she was seated upon a throne of ivory and silver.  She was at the center of the cosmos, surrounded only by the stars…she became Cosmos.  Depressed, she refused to fulfill her duty, and slowly, the worlds around her began to crumble, but she did not care.  Why should she?  She had nothing…no one…to live for.  Day after day, she wished to join her loved ones in the afterlife…by she could not die, immortal that she was.  As time went by, she could bear it no longer, and calling forth her crystal, she asked for a power that could kill her—"

"But you said she was immortal!"  Usagi sent a chilling glare to Duo.

"She is.  She dies only to be reborn right after.  Now, do not interrupt me again!" Usagi sighed, and continued.

"The crystal brought forth the Shi Blade, a mythical weapon whom's origin is unknown.  This legendary sword would not be able to offer her eternal release, but it would prolong the reincarnation process.  She would not be reincarnated immediately if she died by this blade, but rather, be reincarnated only when she was most urgently needed." Usagi paused, to sip her tea, as Quatre listened on.  He had never heard _this_ part of the story.

"Bringing the Shi Blade up to her chest, Cosmos prepared to kill herself.  Just as she prepared to plunge it into her heart, she was stopped…by her husband."

"But he's dead!"

"Duo, let her continue!" Relena was intrigued by the story, though she couldn't explain it, she felt she had a part with the story.

"He had been granted life for one night…to spend with her.  Nine months after that night, Cosmos gave birth to two beautiful children, a girl and a boy.  She named the girl Hope and the boy, Sol.  They became her light, her life.  They grew to have the powers of dreams, and became the Guardians of Dreams. 

 When she felt they were strong enough, she allowed them to leave her side and travel in the world of dreams.  She worried for them when they were gone, and would leave her post in search of them quite often if she felt they had been gone too long.  Seeing this, Fate and Destiny grew worried that she would shirk her duties, though they should have known that she could never.  They could no longer control her…but what they did when they had been able to was there to stay.  She would forever be Cosmos, guardian of all that is good. 

 Worried, they created a shield to place around Cosmos's post.  In order to leave her post, Cosmos would have to get past the shield, which she could easily do.  But in doing so, the shield would harm her, a price she would not mind.  Knowing this, Destiny and Fate made sure that should Cosmos try to escape, her children would be able to feel her every pain. She would never hurt her children…could never hurt them.  And so, Destiny and Fate won the battle…and the battles after."   Usagi sighed.

" One day, Hope and Sol left to make sure no dreams had gone astray…they did not return that day.  It was normal for them to be gone for a long time, sometimes a couple of days…but days went past and still, they did not come.  Unable to stay put any longer, Cosmos prepared to leave her post, in search of her children.  But just as she prepared to go through the shield, her son came back.  He was hurt, but he was back.  She enveloped him in her embrace, and both cried, hers of joy, though she continued to feel fearful, and his, his…"

Usagi blinked back tears, and took in a long deep shuddering breath.  

"It was then that Cosmos realized….Hope….her daughter, did not follow Sol.  Hope had not returned with her brother.  After comforting her son, Cosmos managed to get the story out of him.  Hope was gone.  She had not made it out of the broken dream in time.  That day, the shield placed around Cosmos's post was broken by Cosmos's pain.  Imagine that…the shield that caused Cosmos pain…broken because of her pain!"

 A bitter laugh escaped Usagi's lips, as Quatre watched his mother, fearful of this change in her attitude.

"Cosmos left her post, and together, with her son, they searched the universe for Hope.  But they never found her…almost a century had passed when the search finally ended.  Together, they made their way back to Cosmos's post, where Fate and Destiny told them that Hope was dead.  Cosmos did not believe it…refused to believe it.  Hope was alive, she had to be!  But Sol, Sol had been missing his twin for almost a century…he was there when she vanished…he had never dealt with Destiny and Fate personally.  He tried to believe that their words were false, but it stayed with him.  Time continued to pass by, and Sol became depressed.  As much as she tried, his mother could not cheer him up.  Finally, she could no longer bear to see her son wasting away.  Cosmos called her son to her one day, and asked what she could do to make him smile again." 

Usagi smiled sadly at Quatre, who looked at his feet, ashamed.  He had no idea she had felt this way…that Hope and he….that they…that _he_ had caused her so much grief.

"She never expected the answer he gave her.  He wanted to leave…to leave the very place he had called home his whole life.  He wanted to get away…away from everything.  He asked his mother to set him free…to send him away…to get away from anything that may remind him of his sister.  To get away from _her, _of whom his sister took after.  He was so depressed and looked so dejected…how could she say no?  

So she sent him away, to another galaxy.  He was sent to the Milky Way, to be born to human parents…to forget his problems.  Cosmos did not wish any harm to come unto him, and sent a guard to watch over him.  The guard left to make sure all would go well with Sol, but Fate and Destiny had other plans.  The guard, Kayoshi, never made it to the Milky Way before he was killed, to be reborn to human parents.  

And so…Cosmos watched from afar as her son and Kayoshi were born to mortal parents and forgot about her.  She watched as her son aged as all earthlings did, and said his first words, took his first step, and so on.  She watched in pain as Fate and Destiny stepped in, and forced him to remember.  She watched, helplessly, as her son once again began to show signs of being depressed.  The same she did with Kayoshi, who, after receiving his memories back, set out in search for Sol, though he could not remember how he looked.

When they had met up again, neither realized who the other was.  Their auras had been altered so that no enemy may realize who they were.  Still, they teamed up, and along with three other young men, fought for peace.  Though Cosmos was very pleased that her son had found friends of whom he felt were brothers to him, she could not help but lament over all that she had lost.

It was when Cosmos had been lamenting over her missing friends and beloved that she felt it.  Something was threatening her domain.  Concentrating, she found that it was a past nemesis, once again trying to gain control of Earth.  Naturally, she left her post to come and fight this enemy."  Usagi finished the last of her now cold tea and leaned back against her seat.

"I…don't understand…" Duo began.  "What does this have to do with anything!?  And where is Cosmos now?"

Everyone in the room sighed. 

"She's Cosmos, Duo!  Remember, that's what Wufei called her!" Noin got up, stretching, then sat back down.

"But…"

"And I, am Sol."  All attention landed on Quatre, who was looking at his mother with concern and apology shining in his eyes.  "Wufei," his attentioned turned to the audience.  "Wufei is Kayoshi."

"The dark entity that I had come here to fight has Kayoshi." Usagi's eyes flashed silver, shining with determination.  "Chaos has Kayoshi, and I will not rest until Kayoshi is freed and Chaos, banished once more."

"Banished?!  If this Chaos is as powerful as you make him to be, then shouldn't he be killed?!" Millardo rose from his seat.

"Chaos cannot be killed!  To do so would disrupt the very balance of the universe."

"The balance?"

"Hai, the balance.  The forces of good and evil will forever be together, countering the other.  The balance is very delicate, and must always be watched.  Indeed, the watcher of the balance, Harmony is a legend amongst us all.  She is the balance, itself, or so it is said.  She can relieve either Chaos or I, or both of us of our duty!"

"Nani!?" Quatre cried out.

"Hai, it is true!  She can do so, and so long as it is her orders, the balance shall remain intact!  It is rumored that she can strip away one's immortality…" Usagi's eyes and voice was wistful.

"How can that be?!  Mama, how can she relieve you of your duty and not destroy the balance…and what duty does Chaos hold?!"

"She is the balance itself, Sol, and as so, she can choose to relieve us of our duty, or to give us another.  Fate and Destiny has decreed me to be Cosmos, sworn enemy of Chaos, and vice versa for Chaos.  As they no longer have control of me, though what they had already decreed couldn't be changed by myself, Harmony can overrule their decree!" Usagi looked at Sol, and for the first time, Sol truly saw the distressed glaze in his mother's eyes.

Her eyes were so old…her soul so aged.  Was this weakened, desperate soul that he saw in his mother's eyes the same strong soul that had loved him, held him, and raised him as a child?  Had her life affected her so?  Had his leaving affected her so?  He felt guilt gnaw at his heart, threatening to consume him.

"But..Chaos..duty?!"

"Hm…you did not believe that I was the only one who was trapped, did you son?  Chaos and I are very much alike in that sense, I am forever trapped as Cosmos, and he is forever trapped as Chaos.  We are sworn enemies, yet sworn soul mates."  AN- Okay ppl…change of plans…no Wufei/Usa in this story…Chaos/Usa!!  I saw this pairing once in a story *Death, Be Not Proud is SUCH an awesome story btw!* and a new thought just hit me…you'll find out at the end…well..it's a cliché thing…but used differently…erm…does that make sense?!

"NANI!?!" Quatre's eyes were wide.  "You…and…Chaos?  S…oul…mates!!?" 

"Hai."

"But…that…that's impossible!  Chaos is…evil and…and…he cannot be your soul mate!!" Quatre became silent as his mother turned haunted eyes at him, her lips twisted in a bitter smile.  When she spoke, her voice was ironic, dead.

"And why not, Sol?  Why can't your father be my soul mate?"

-----------------------

End Chapter!  Hehe…confused?  Well, this chapter was mostly just explaining….and then I got hit with the idea for the end, so the next chapter will also be used as an explanation chapter..but for this!  Heheh..eh.minna…you won't kill me will you?!  Hehe…wellll….review minna!  More reviews= faster updates *unless my teachers happens to all decide to load me up on work…*


	9. Chapter Nine

Furie- *Chokes back sob* I..am..SO..sorry….Chaos is Endymion..Endymion is Chaos *chokes on sob and runs off* ^-^;;;

Lehilia- Yup..Mamoru is Chaos…eheh ^-^;; Don't worry about the Harmony section…that will be explained in this chapter..it's a long story actually…so it'll be about seven pages of work on her, then another who knows how many on how Endymion is Chaos… ^-^;;

Darcey- Lol…wai…*rereads the last part of the review*….*snif*…*looks at Darcey's insane grin*..erm…*backs away slowly*

Celestial DreamBlaze- *cowering under desk and shaking* *looks up* SSHHH!  I'm hiding from the scary lady..she's Celestial Dream-..AH! HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!!  Eh…anyways…Ehehe…^-^;;

Dragon- ^-^V I'm glad you liked that ending *and even more so you're not scaring me for it ^-^;;* Lol! Hm…Relena?  Come to her senses? *frowns*…never knew she had some..hm..ah..yup..we can always hope…though sometimes it would seem to be better to try and knock some sense into someone than just hope ne?

Solus Nox- *mouth waters at pocky* heh? Can you tell I love pocky? *grabs the pocky and starts eating*..erm..thank you!

Fangboy- HUH? Heh…sorry…couldn't help myself…^-^;; don't worry, this chapter is explaining it…

Crystalstorm21- *looks from crystalstorm to heero, and back again*  AHHHHH!!! *runs off*

Jchild- STRAWBERRY POCKY! *heh..my fav* …aww!  Happy belated birthday!

Lilaclight- I stole some of your thunder? *whimpers* gomen!  I didn't mean too..actually…I'm not sure if I read your fic..hm..*goes off to think* erm..anyways…Yup..Hope is gonna get a body..I'm still debating on how so though…Oh yeah, our dearest Sol is going to have a gf…she may or may not be an original character, I guess it depends on how kind my muse is when I type out that chapter. ^-^;  Luna and Artemis should be making an appearance in the story soon, then you'll find out what happens to them

Blue Moon- nope, I'm sorry to say I've never heard of Trigun

Disclaimer- HAHAHA!! Blue Moon has just informed me I don't need to write a stinkin disclaimer in every chapter! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *runs of cackling like a maniac*

----------------------------

Chapter Nine

----------------------------

Recap-

"But…that…that's impossible!  Chaos is…evil and…and…he cannot be your soul mate!!" Quatre became silent as his mother turned haunted eyes at him, her lips twisted in a bitter smile.  When she spoke, her voice was ironic, dead.

"And why not, Sol?  Why can't your father be my soul mate?"

--------End Recap--------

"WWHHHHHHHAAAAAATTT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quatre's face turned a most interesting shade of reddish purple.  

"B..but..how..no..wait..impossible…un..unthinkable..I…but…he..and..you.. and..but…how…no..but…" Quatre sputtered out, eyes wide, with the left one slightly twitching, arms shaking about.  Finally, he settled for, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

A silver somewhat amused, somewhat irritated eyebrow rose at his statement. 

 "And how so?" Her voice was soft, but held a cutting edge.

"Because dad is Endymion, not Chaos!"

"Can't they be the same person?"

Silence.

"Huh?" Duo voiced out.

Silence.

Thump. Growl.

"Eh…maybe someone should help the Q-man…"

Silence.

"Eh..really…I don't think he'd like it if we didn't help him after he fainted…and Tsuki doesn't seem so happy he landed on her…"

Silence

"Hello? Is anyone listening to me?!!" An annoyed Duo cried out.

Silence.

"Fine!  I'll get him up myself…" And Duo headed towards Quatre, muttering all the while of meanies who wouldn't listen and answer him.  Before he reached Quartre, he was stopped by Usagi.

"Hey..babe..erm..well..crazy babe…mind letting me go?" Duo sent a silent prayer of thanks that Quatre was unconscious and Tsuki was stuck under Quatre, leaving both of them unable to cause him any bodily harm.

"That will not be necessary, Duo." Usagi smiled at him, though it never reached her eyes.  "Get up, Sol."

Quatre stayed atop a growling and annoyed Tsuki, unconscious.

Usagi sighed.  "Sol, if you do not wake up right now, I will bring forth THE picture!"  

The reaction was instant.  With a startled cry, Quatre's eyes flew open and he leapt to his feet, looking at his mom with large tearful eyes.

"You wouldn't, would you mama?" He pouted.

"Sol, I didn't even have the picture out.  Now seat yourself so that I may answer your questions." Usagi took a seat, herself.  Quatre, however stayed standing, looking at the large group of people in the room.

"I'd like to hear this…alone…mama…"

"Of course."  With a flash of light, they were gone.

"….Does this mean I'm Hope?" Relena asked.

"It means we're in a house of nutcases…" Duo replied.

"My family is not a nutcase, I assure you."  Everyone spun at the voice, only to be faced with a glowing Relena.

"It's that weird voice from the hospital!" Noin cried out, as the Maquanacs trained their guns and weapons at a glowing Relena, her eyes blank.

"Now now now…that's not very friendly.  And especially in the house of Sol.  I am rather insulted!"  Relena laughed a laugh that was not her own, filled with sadness and bitter sarcasm.

"Who are you." Millardo's voice was curt, leaving no room for argument.

"Ah, yes, I remember you, little prince.  Such a beautiful dream you use to have…I shall have to ask Sol what has become of it."

"Who are you, what are you doing to my sister?"

Relena's eyes stared blankly at him, yet at the same time, seeing him.

"I am Hope, daughter of Cosmos and Chaos, sister of Sol.  Soon to be murderer of your sister."

-------------------

"What would you like to know, Sol?"  Usagi smiled warmly, if a bit sadly, at her son.

"Everything."  Usagi sighed, and leaned back against her seat, as Sol took a seat upon her bed.  They had appeared in her bedroom, or rather, one of Quatre's guestroom, and upon arriving, she had immediately seated herself upon the vanity seat.

"This story begins long before the Silver Millenium, before the planets were born, before even the gods were born.  There was nothing but emptiness…but contrary to what you may believe, this emptiness was, in fact, the universe.  Oh yes, it is true that now the universe is filled with stars, planets, and other celestial bodies, but before all of that, the universe was an abyss, if you will.  The universe, though empty, was very much alive, and grew lonely.  Longing for company, she created for herself, a daughter.  It took eons for this task to be completed, as the universe had nothing to create her daughter from save herself and her own desire.  When the daughter was finally born, the universe shed tears of joy, many becoming the stars, while the rest became the seeds of life.  The daughter, named Harmony traveled throughout the universe, and used her powers to nourish to seeds of life.  Eons passed and eventually the seeds of life grew to be different celestial bodies, such as the suns, planets, moons, etc."

"But mama!  How could Harmony and the universe exist?  There was no evil nor good!"

"Hush, Sol!  Did I not raise you to be more courteous than that?" Usagi chided her son gently, but his eyes continued to stare straight at her, defiance clear.  She sighed.  Perhaps she should have told him sooner.

"Harmony, you see, was born to be half light, and half darkness.  In being born, she created a natural balance between the two forces, which now existed within her…a balance that would later grow.  Constantly, she was fighting with herself, the dark wishing to destroy the very lives, or celestial bodies that she and her mother had aided in creating, whereas the light was against it.  To keep both halves at bay was a very tiring task.  She could never fully give into the darkness, nor could she give in fully into the light.  The universe was tired, never having healed from creating Harmony, and could only watch as her daughter constantly fought with herself to keep both powers at bay.  Eventually, as time passed, it was forgotten but the universe and her brothers and sisters just why Harmony was at a constant struggle.

"Her brothers and sisters?"

"Yes, though we call them the Celestial bodies, such as the suns, moons, planets, etc.  At that time, no other being save Harmony and her mother knew of any negativity.  Her mother, though, only knew so much, knowing only of the despair and loneliness she had felt before Harmony, and could not comprehend the depths of the darkness that Harmony was forced to battle.  Harmony, however, knew of it all, and you must realize it was not easy on her. 

She had no one to talk to of the darkness within her, and as she was far from stable, her brothers and sisters, and eventually, even her mother grew to be weary of her.  Realizing her unstableness and not wishing to hurt her family, she fled as far away from them as possible, to the ends of the universe.  Eons passed, and life began to spring within her brothers and sisters.  The universe rejoiced as life sprung within her own children, and everyone soon became engrossed in the life that they held.  Time passed some more, and still, Harmony did not return.  Gone for so long that she became a distant memory to her brothers and sisters, and even her mother, who could no longer feel her, as she once had been able to.  The reason of this is unknown, but it remains the same.  Her family had forgotten her.

Harmony was very young, and very vulnerable, especially with her powers and having to battle with herself everyday.  Her happiness had lied only within her family, and the times she spent away from them ate at her heart.  But still, she stayed away, learning to control her powers more and more, in order to be with them once again.  She never expected that her family would forget her; after all, she had given them each so much.  But they did forget her, buried her in the deepest recess of themselves.

It was because of that very fact that Harmony finally lost to the darkness within her.  You must understand, young Sol, that Harmony is a very powerful being.  With the powers of the balance, she determines the very fate of the universe!"

"What of Fate and Destiny?"

"Ahh, we are getting there.  Patience is a virtue, my little Sol."

"That is a virtue I lack."

"Indeed, it would seem.  Harmony tried very hard, you must understand, to keep the darkness within her at bay, but jealousy is a very formidable foe.  Still, however, she continued to fight, and as she fought, she struggled to make sure no one would be affected by her struggle, as she at that time was basically everything put into one, save the universe and the celestial bodies.

To ensure that should she lose control, she would not destroy all that she held dear, she created Fate and Destiny.  The two would weave out the future of all the lives of her siblings, as well as the lives they housed.  Dutifully, they did as they were told, working as one.  They traveled the universe, something both found most enjoyable, and together, wove the paths of lives.  It is such a shame that they did not work as one for all eternity in all causes, instead splitting in the cases they could, working together in others." Usagi sighed, and then continued.

"However, this tale is of Harmony…for now.  I have told you that jealousy proves to be a formidable foe, and it proves true in her case.

Eventually, her jealousy at the contentment that her brothers and sisters found, at the attention her mother lavished upon them, the anger she held at them for forgetting her, their eldest, and the grief inflicted upon her as she struggled to keep her sanity and mourn her lost family proved to be too much.  The darkness won and a new age came to be."

"A new age?"

"The dark ages of the universe.  It's a shame that for so long, Harmony worked to keep her powers at bay for her family, only for them to be the cause of her loosing control.  It was actually the corruptness of her powers that finally triggered the memories of her family on who she was.  But it was too late, no matter what they said to her, she was too far-gone.  For eons, her darkness reigned throughout the universe."

"But what of her light half?"

"It had lost, remaining dormant within Harmony.  During this time, Harmony was known as Chaos."

"But if Chaos is my father, then how is Harmony, a GIRL, Chaos?"

"Ah, but your father was not the original Chaos, nor am I the original Cosmos.  In fact, Harmony was both the original Chaos and the original Cosmos, though she gave up both names to once again be Harmony.  The darkness she had spread throughout the cosmos was so great, that it began to gather, and eventually, formed a child.  The child was like Harmony, in the sense that the body was somewhat similar…" At Quatre's confused look, Usagi explained.

"Harmony's mother, sisters and brothers all had celestial bodies, whereas she had a body that looked like…ours.  The child that came to being from her darkness was a baby, but the body was like…ours, well, when we were babies, that is.  The cries of the child penetrated through the haze of Harmony's mind, and when she laid eyes on the baby, her then dormant light half immediately broke through.  The dark ages ended because of the baby, who, amazingly enough, would grow to be the new Chaos."

"WHAT?!"

"It is true.  Harmony took in this child, officially naming him Cavan, though he was called Chaos at all times, save when she was scolding him or such."  Usagi gave a slight giggle.

"He was a good child.  He had yet to take upon his duties at that time, and was actually, very innocent and…could have been mistaken for a light child, had it not been for that aura around him.  Eventually, he grew lonely, and Harmony, seeing the child she had grown to love as a son lonely, allowed the light half of her to take over.

She became Hikari, and the Golden Ages of the Universe arrived.  As had occurred when she was Chaos, her light spread throughout the universe and gathered, creating another child.  This time, the child was a girl, whom she named Hikari.

As she did with Chaos, she took in Hikari, more commonly known as Cosmos.  As they grew, the love between Chaos and Cosmos grew to be that of lovers."

"But weren't they brother and sister?!" Quatre shuddered in disgust.

"You must stop interrupting, Sol." Usagi sighed.

"Iie, you see, they were not born from Harmony, or at least in the sense of them to actually be brother and sister.  In actuality, Chaos was born from the darkness that Harmony had spread, whereas Cosmos was born from the light that Harmony later spread.

As I said before, Cavan and Hikari grew to be lovers, and a remarkable couple they were!  Cavan lived up to his name, and was by far the most handsome man in the cosmos, whereas Hikari, too lived up to her name, and was said to be the light of the universe as well as the most beautiful woman in the cosmos.  Cavan often told Hikari she was his light.  

So deeply in love were they, and with Harmony's blessings, they planned to wed, but by that time, Fate and Destiny had realized the power they held, with the ability to control the lives of the people.  The power went to their heads, and believing it would show all just how powerful they were, they forbid the love between Chaos and Cosmos.  Furious, Harmony ordered them to revoke their decree, but they refused.

Heartbroken, Cavan and Hikari killed themselves.  If Harmony was furious before, then no word could describe what she was when they killed themselves.  Beyond livid, she tore holes in the universe in her anger, which as you know, would be known as black holes, later on.

She blamed the deaths of the two on Fate and Destiny, and in punishment, she refused them eternal relief, knowing that Fate and Destiny both had loved ones in the afterlife that they would be able to join when she freed them of their duties.  She decreed that they be sent to a corner of the universe, where they would forever spin out the lives of others, save three.  They had never been able to spin out the events and paths that her life would be able to take, but they had been able to somewhat control Chaos and Cosmos's lives.  She made it so that when they could not."

"But they did control your lives!"  Quatre interrupted, confused.

"Ah, but I was not Cosmos then.  Now let me continue."

"But isn't Hikari and Cosmos the same?"

"Iie, Hikari was the love-stricken girl, whereas Cosmos became the guardian.  The same goes with Cavan and Chaos, now do not interrupt!

After seeing to Fate and Destiny, Harmony looked at the fallen bodies of Hikari and Cavan.  Refusing for their lives to end in such a way, she sent them to be reborn.  Forlorn, Harmony willed herself into a deep sleep, her physical body disappearing.  Now, no one truly knows what happened to her at this point, though it is rumored that she melded with the order of the universe.  Without her physical form in the way, Harmony was now truly one with the balance, and though she slept, she continued to keep an eye out for the two tragic lovers.  They were reborn in various forms, never able to find each other, the work of Fate and Destiny, whom had grown bitter from their punishment.

I know you wish to know how Fate and Destiny would be able to control their lives if Harmony had made it so that they could not control the lives of Chaos and Cosmos."

Quatre nodded.

"When they were reborn, they were not born as Chaos and Cosmos, but rather, Cavan and Hikari, though usually with somewhat altered appearances.  As Cavan and Hikari, they were susceptible to the works of Fate and Destiny, whom decided that they would never find each other in their lifetimes.

But they did.  Hikari was reborn as the high Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium, and Cavan, Prince Endymion of Earth.  As in their many other lives, their physical appearance was somewhat altered.  They were not to meet, but with a small intervention on Harmony's part, they met.  Naturally, they fell in love, and you know of the downfall of the Silver Millenium.  That lifetime, because Cavan and Hikari had crossed paths, they were to transform back into Chaos and Cosmos.

However, when Cavan/Endymion died, so grief-stricken was Hikari/Serenity that she killed herself, never transforming into Cosmos.  If she had, perhaps Cavan could have been brought back with her.  Queen Serenity, seeing their deaths sent them to the future, in hopes of a happier future.  You know the rest of the story, now do you not?"

"Hai, though I am still curious.  How is it that Chaos managed to fight Endymion before you became Cosmos?"  Quatre almost regretted ever wanting his mother to explain this story.  It was not only confusing, but the haunted look in her eyes was almost too much to bear.

"A thousand years after the fall of the Silver Millenium, Hikari and Cavan were to be reborn.  However, sensing their rebirths would occur soon once again, Harmony called forth their spirits, in hopes that they would reunite in spirits, where Fate and Destiny could not hurt them.

She never completed it.  She had only managed to bring forth Chaos, without a physical body, when Cavan was born, known as Mamoru.  Four years later, Hikari, known as Usagi was born.  Cosmos was dormant, after all, Chaos was not present, so she had no reason to surface in any way, shape of form.

Naturally, Chaos did his duties.  As Cosmos is guardian of light, Chaos is guardian of dark.  Cosmos makes sure that darkness never gains too much power, as Chaos makes sure light never gains too much.  In this way, they keep the balance, and in a sense, keep the peace of Harmony.  After a while, sending minions to Earth to toy with his counterpart, Mamoru grew boring.  He decided to go himself, though he would need a physical body.  He decided that he would complete his duty and at the same time, finally merge with Cavan again.  You know of the Sailor Wars.  He never did get to merge with Cavan.

Another thousand years passed, and he decided to once again, merge with Cavan.  It did not work.  He was Chaos, and in the end, I became Cosmos.  No longer were we Cavan and Hikari, but Chaos and Cosmos, sworn enemies because of our duties.  When I banished him, he was finally able to merge with his Cavan half, and become as whole as possible.

We can never become whole.  He and I are two halves, forbidden to each other."

"But you said Fate and Destiny cannot control you as Chaos and Cosmos.  Why can't you two just get back together?"

"Cosmos and Chaos are the warriors.  Hikari and Cavan are the star-crossed lovers…do you understand?  As Cosmos and Chaos, we must ignore any emotions we have for each other.  

We swore, long ago, before we were first reincarnated that in thanks to Harmony, we would not let our feeling affect our duties.  Forever sworn adversaries, we shall ensure that what Harmony stood for shall not fall.  I am Yin, and he, Yang.  We are forever fated to love each other from afar, and despise each other nearby."  Tears ran down her cheeks, as Usagi, no, Hikari stared into her son's eyes.

"But..how..if.."

"The night you were conceived?"

"Hai." Quatre gave a sheepish nod.  Hikari smiled, peaceful with the memory.

"It was the work of Harmony.  Chaos and Cosmos was left behind, and in their place, Cavan and Hikari.  We…uh…" She blushed.  "We.." More blushed.  It was easy to tell where Quatre got his blushing problems from at this time.

"I don't need to hear this!" Quatre's eyes were wide, his face as red as his mother, though while his mother's expression was that of a long-ago contentment, his was of current disgust.

"Well..you asked for it!"

"Ewwww….." Shudder.

"Well, if it wasn't for that night, you wouldn't be here!"

"Why didn't you tell me all of this earlier?" Resentment shone in his voice.

A deep sigh.  "You were too young."

"SHIMATA!  I AM NOT TOO YOUNG NOR HAVE I BEEN TOO YOUNG FOR THE PAST CENTURY OR SO!"  Quatre exploded.

"ENOUGH!  DO NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE!" Usagi turned blazing silver eyes to her son.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!  YOU MADE ME GROW UP HATING MY FATHER!"

"I LET YOU GROW UP AS FAR AWAY FROM MY PAIN AS POSSIBLE!"

"YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF YOUR OWN PAIN!  YOU AND YOU DAMN SELFISHNESS!  YOU DIDN'T WANT HOPE AND I TO HAVE A FATHER!  YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SELFISH PERSON WALLOWING IN THEIR SELF-LOATHING!  HOPE AND I USE TO WISH WE COULD MEET OUR FATHER, BUT YOU TOLD US HE WAS DEAD!  WE ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT HE WAS LIKE, BUT WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF YOU HAD JUST SEEN PAST YOUR OWN PAIN FOR ONCE!  WE HAD TO GROW UP WITHOUT A DAD!"  Quatre inhaled, still feeling the anger as strong as ever.  For so long, he had believed his father dead, only to find that his mother had lied to him, and his sister their whole lives.  Their father was alive….he was mother's enemy….he was THEIR enemy.  The anger built up once again.  His mother had deceived him his whole life!

"I use to think you were the greatest mom, but now, I know…you're the worst mom!  What other lies have you fed us?!  What other betrayals have you committed?!  What other sins have you committed because of your selfishness?"

"Sol—"

"IIE!  YOU LIED TO US!  YOU LIED TO US OUR WHOLE LIVES!  DOES HE EVEN KNOW ABOUT US!?!  OR DID YOU LIE TO HIM TOO?!  NO WONDER DAD CAN SO EASILY PRETEND TO HATE YOU!  HE PROBABLY DOES, HEAVEN KNOWS _I_ HATE YOU!" A shaken hand covered Quatre's mouth as soon as the words escaped.  He had not meant for that to happen, to say all those horrid things…he had not meant to..to..

But the damage was done.  Her back facing towards the man, her son, Cosmos mustered the strongest voice she could.

"Leave."

"Demo—"

"Leave." The voice was the same she used on her previous enemies…it was the voice she used before going for the ultimate and final blow.

"Demo."

"Leave."  It was the voice of a stranger…no, not a stranger.  She had used that tone before, as she would say the final words her enemy would ever hear.  It was the tone she used AS she was making her final blow.  Quatre, no, Sol, left.

And Cosmos gave way to Hikari, as she crumbled to the floor, sobs racking her body.

"C…Cavan…"

----------------------------

Leaning against the door, Sol looked up towards the ceiling, his eyes glassy with tears.  He heard the heartbroken sobs of his mother, and closed his eyes, turning his face to the side.

"C…Cavan…" and louder, harsher sobs made its way to his ears.

'Gomen nasai…I didn't mean it…' He thought silently to himself, and made his way back downstairs, to where the others were.

'Mama…gomen nasai…forgive me…'

------------------------------

"Hikari…." A lone figure sat in the middle of darkness.  "Hikari…aishiteru...."

In the distance, weeping could be heard.  The figure looked up towards the sound, a sad bitter smile making its way onto his face.

"I took her…but I was never able to look at her….."

The weeping continued to echo around the darkness, and the bitter smile turned into a mournful frown.

"Aishiteru, koi…forgive me….."

-------------------------------

The fallen body of Relena stayed, slumped at the center of the room.  Crimson red dripped from a thin trail on the side of her cheek.

"Gods, Heero, did you have to shoot her?!  You could've hurt her!" A close to hyperventilating Millardo glared, his gun trained on the perfect soldier.

"Hn"

"No offence, Hee-man, but that was uncalled for.  You didn't even let her explain…"

"Hn."

"What do you think, Trowa?"

"………"

Tsuki growled at the man who attacked her mistress…well, the body that part of the spirit of her mistress was occupying.

"That was a bit rash, Heero.  You frightened her to…a faint.  I, for one, would like to know what she meant by Relena's murderer!" Noin crouched beside Relena, wiping away the blood.

SOON to be murderer." Rashid corrected.  

Relena's eyes fluttered open, the dull look gone.

 "Wha…what happened?"

"Hee-man shot you…but that was when you were possessed by that spirit thing again!" Duo chirped up.  Hey, why shouldn't be chirpy?  It was either that or go nuts…personally, there were enough psychos in the house to build a…well….he didn't know..but he knew there was more than enough nuts in the house.  

Speaking of nuts…where was Quatre…boy, the nutso gene must run in that family.  With his mother, him, and even Tsuki..though Tsuki wouldn't be family though, would she?  He turned to the said tiger.

She was looking back at him, growling and glowing as always.  He turned his attention back to—WAIT!  Let's do a recap.

Tsuki was looking at him.  Check

She was growling at him, possibly thinking of several ways she could torture him, then use his bloodied carcass as a scratching post, and all because he had hit on the babe…who happened to be the mother of her owner.  Check.

And she was glowing.  Check.

Hm…well look at that.  He wasn't going all crazy, Tsuki really was glowing.  Isn't that nice?  Tsuki was glowing.

Please excuse while he point that out.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!  SHE'S GONNA BLOW!!!!!"  yup, that caught their attention.  Immediately, all attentioned diverted from whatever it was on before, to Duo, then to Tsuki.

Tsuki continued to glow, until she split into three balls.  The balls floated gently in the air before growing into three figures.

The first figure was a tall male, with white hair and a medium complexion.  His eyes were closed, so it was impossible to tell its color.  A golden crescent moon was on his forehead.

The second figure was a tall female, with long wavy dark purple, almost ebony hair, almost reaching her knees.  The top half was pulled back into two buns on either side of her head.  Her eyes were also closed, and like the male, a golden crescent moon graced her brows.

The third figure was smaller than the other two.  Her hair was pulled back into heart shaped buns on either sides of her head.  Like the other two, she also had a crescent moon set between her brow, her eyes shut.

Instantaneously, their eyes snapped open.

"Majesty…" They gasped out, before falling to the floor.

Click.

Click.

Click.

And even more clicks.

Anyone who held a gun in possession now held it in their hands, training it on the three figures who had at one time, been Tsuki, a large tiger.

And were now three human looking people, if you didn't count certain facts…especially the tail of the smallest girl.

"Luna…Artemis…..Diana…." Quatre's voice gasped out from the entrance of the room, before a look akin to realization seemed to hit him.

"Kuso….."

---------------------

Upstairs, an empty guestroom lay open for inspection.  It was immaculately clean, and if you looked in front of the vanity, you would find a crimson rug that stood out against the otherwise white background of the room.

On a closer inspection, you would find a note, with only one thing written on it on the vanity.

Cavan.

The closest scrutiny would reveal tearstains marring the paper and wetting the floor.

What you would not be able to figure out, unless you had gone into the room earlier, was that the crimson rug was supposed to be creamy beige.

And unless you were well trained in the arts of magic, you would not be able to sense the magic left behind by an ancient blade, with an unknown origin.

And perhaps, if you were extremely well trained, or had an extremely keen sense of sight, you would be able to see the silver sparkles floating in the air, slowly fading at of sight.

But one word would echo throughout your mind, though you may not understand it.

Hikari….

-----------------------

End Chapter…whew! Long chapter! ^-^;; Eheh..did anyone get that chapter?  Eh..maybe..did anyone get the ending? ^-^;; Eheh…well, minna, review!  More reviews=faster updates…well…I skipped the happier star-siren part..but you all know that ne?  Hehe ^-^;; ja!  Review!


	10. Chapter Ten

Zaeria- o.O  *looking innocent* mueh? Evil? *gasp* you don't say! ^^;; As for your questions…well..they'll be answered..eventually…

Celestial DreamBLaze- *runs away and cowers in closet* lol..nah, you're still unique..just not AS unique..^.~

Dragon-  *looking sad* I'm sorry to say…but she did use the Shi blade *still looking sad*

Lilaclight- *grinning insanely* I'm glad you like this fic ^^;;

Chaotic Cosmos- *eep!* Erm….*begins to run away*

Shi no Tenshi/Megami- *beaming* lol..so who won the spar?

Lady love- *gulps* ACK!! Lemme go!  Lemme go! *snif* *grumbles bout mean people who don't live up to their name..or alias…^-^;;*

Keemew2- *cowering* wai..*rereads review*  *feeling special* ^-^V WOOHOO! I CAN READ MINDS AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW IT!!…wai..is that a good thing? *goes off to ponder*  *sighs and is suddenly seized with fear by the fact that I am no longer afraid of death threats*…o.O..I'm not sure whether to thank you sister or hit her with a newspaper ^.~…I'll prefer with hitting her with a newspaper for allowing her insane sister to escape from the mental hospital like I did…*but shh!! Don't tell anyone that!^.~*  Sorry, I'm afraid I don't know how to hotwire a gundam…*pouts and mutters bout evil meanies who won't teach me*  hm...I've never tried stepping on people before….

Blue Moon- *confused*  I must say..this is the first time I am totally confused and thrown off by a review..o.O…is that a good thing?

Lehilia- Lol..nope..not that much of a Relena fan..I'm more of in-between, I don't care if she gets bashed, but I don't care if she doesn't…^^;;

Pyro~chick- *looking nervously at pyro~chick*…pocky or chocolate is much preferred over begging…and I know how to react to that^.~

Crystalstorm21- …you and Heero are bad influences on each other *shakes head sadly and murmurs about evil people* *reads review again* O.O..you WANT Heero to have target practice with me??!!  ACK!!

WindRider-Damia- I'm pretty sure as far as anyone else is concerned, you got it all right.  And no, Hope will not be having scouts…I can't think who should be her scouts *I had originally thought maybe the rest of the QW pilots could be..but that changed…and I don't think anyone would care to see them in the sailor outfits *snickers**

Solus Nox- I liiike pocky! ^-^

Darcey- I'll explain why Quat was so mean to Usa after this ^-^;;  Minna will probably kill me if I don't…and the other half already wants me did because of the ending of the last chapter ^-^;;  You're theory is..half right..^-^;; It'll be explained in this chapter…

Minna- First off, AHH!  I'm so happy with the response this story has received thus far!^^ but minna…now, c'mon..how can I kill off Usa?  I lose my entire story without her! Oh..and Quatre is gonna be OCC because..heh^-^;; well…he IS Chaos' son! ^^;;

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows..

----------------------

Chapter Ten

-----------------------

Recap

"Luna…Artemis…..Diana…." Quatre's voice gasped out from the entrance of the room, before a look akin to realization seemed to hit him.

"Kuso….."

=====

What you would not be able to figure out, unless you had gone into the room earlier, was that the crimson rug was supposed to be creamy beige.

And unless you were well trained in the arts of magic, you would not be able to sense the magic left behind by an ancient blade, with an unknown origin.

And perhaps, if you were extremely well trained, or had an extremely keen sense of sight, you would be able to see the silver sparkles floating in the air, slowly fading at of sight.

But one word would echo throughout your mind, though you may not understand it.

Hikari….

-----End Recap-----

"Prince Sol." Luna nodded her respect to her youngest charge.  "I had hoped to meet again under better circumstances."

"Mama…" Quatre whispered, his voice filled with horror.  "Iie…mama…MAMA!!" He cried out, spinning around and racing upstairs, in hopes that his thought was wrong.

"Prince!" Diana called out, starting to run after him.  Luna and Artemis followed her, their eyes shining with unshed tears and infinite sadness.  The others followed, confused.

----------------------

At the exact center of the universe, was a lone star.  The lone star has been there for as long as anyone could remember, and not even Fate nor Destiny could say how long it had been there.  For so long, the star had slept there, giving off a metallic blue, twinge with a silvery gold light.

'Little ones…'

The light the star had once shared with the rest of the universe began to twist around, instead forming a cocoon around the star itself.

-------------------

Destiny and Fate silently wove their tapestry, their eyes closed.

'Little ones…'

Their eyes snapped open.  They shared one fearful look with each other, though underlie it was an ancient regret, almost hidden by the deep sadness, grief and acceptance within the olden depths of their eyes.

"Has she?" Destiny was not sure whether to be hopeful or fearful by the possible awakening, and her voice seemed to crack, either from her uncertainty, or from lack of usage in hundreds of years..

"Let us see." Fate and Destiny gracefully sat up from their seats, elegantly making their way to a large fountain.

"Seirnai." Fate commanded softly, with a voice unused for hundreds of years in the tongue of a language long forgotten.

The water in the fountain seemed to shake for a moment, only to settle back down. Mist seemed to rise off its surface, forming a veil of secrecy, before the water began to show an image.

"Yurnisaro…" Destiny swore.   AN- translations will be at the end..and by the way…I made up this language^^;;

--------------------

"KAA-SAN!" Quatre slammed the door open, rushing into the room.  His eyes widened at the site of the empty room.

"Iie…" Denial shone in his eyes.  "Iie, Kaa-san, iie…"

"Prince!" Diana ran in after him.  Seeing his still form, she timidly approached him.  "Sol-sama?"  She had just softly questioned when her parents entered followed by a horde of people, most of whom were left just outside of the room.

"She's not gone.." his denial almost bordered insanity.  Artemis sighed.

"Gomen nasai, my prince.  Please, accept thi—"

"IIE!" Quatre spun around, and they all saw the tears running down his cheeks.  "SHE'S NOT GONE!  SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!!!  SHE PROMISED!  SHE PROMI—" he stopped, staring in front of the vanity.  The others looked at the source of his silence, only to be met with a cherry rug.

"My prince?" Luna stepped up.

"Iie….." he moaned, falling onto the floor, sobbing.  "Iie…" a heart wrenching whisper could barely be heard from him.

A concerned, yet confused Duo turned to face an equally concerned and confused Trowa.

"Why is Q crying over a rug?" He asked.  His only reply was a silent stare.  Luna's gasp caught their attention.

"Sweet Selene, don't let it be true.." Luna's tears now coursed freely down her cheeks.

"Luna?" Artemis looked at her, confused.  In reply, she pointed to the rug, her eyes telling all.

"Would someone PLEASE explain what's going on?" Millardo was thoroughly confused.  No one answered.

"Explain." Heero was met by silence.

"Please, what is going on?" Relena was finally answered.  Quatre turned to her, his eyes red and puffy, cheeks damp and tears still running.

"Mama's dead, Hope."

--------------------------

Darkness.

Everywhere she turned, it was darkness.  Where was she?  What had happened?  What was going on?!  Why was she here?!  She should've been brought to the afterlife!

"Iie, little one."

That voice…

"Hikari…."

It was her!  It had to be!

"Hikari…doushite?"

"Sa'maa?"  Her voice was hopeful as she called out in a long dead language.

"Hai, Hikari, hai."  A white light formed in front of her.

"Sa'maa, bojinai zira da?" Hikari tilted her head, curious.

"You will not return just yet, yein limai," Hikari smiled at the old term of endearment Harmony had used to address her.

"Dosi yaman na?" She asked.

"In a dream realm where your youngest cannot find…" The calm voice of Harmony came from the ball of light ahead of her.  "She is here…as is he…"

"Nai'u?"

"Your daughter…and yein yalma…" Hikari's eyes opened wide.

"You…you jest…surely, you jest!"  Her voice was painful.

"Jest, I do not…you shall stay with them for now…li'ua siya remoi, yein ni …"

"Demo…how??" The tinkling of Harmony's laughter agitated Hikari.

"Go now, yein ni." And the bright ball of light vanished.

"Ja, sa'maa…" Silence took over and once again, Hikari was surround by nothing but darkness.  Time passed by, and she held herself.

"Hikari?" She froze.   That voice.

"Cavan?" She turned around.

------------------

At the center of the universe, the cocoon surround a dead star burst opened, sending waves of energy throughout the universe, carrying with it a message for all.

'…I have come…'

And through it all, a feminine figure could be seen where the cocoon had once surrounded, standing regally, eyes closed.

'…I have arrived…' the silent statement could be heard throughout the universe, though it never escaped the lips of the figure that was its source.

All events that had unfolded since the deep sleep flashed through the closed eyes of the figure, whom silently bore the pain.  Two tears escaped tightly closed eyes, as she saw, again, the pain of her two wards, of whom she had come to think of as her children.

"It is time…"

Pupiless metallic blue eyes, with a silvery gold shine in it shot open.  Not seconds later, the figure vanished, though her silent voice could be heard, weaving itself into the hearts of all in the universe, instilling a fear of the unknown into their very cores.

"…Wazhita oi sha'ma…"

--------------------

"Quatre?  What are you talking about?" Relena's eyes shone with disbelief and confusion.

"Hope…she's gone…" Quatre murmered blankly.

"Gomen nasai, prince." Luna brought the boy into her embrace, and Diana joined in.

"She's gone…she promised…" Quatre continued to murmer to himself.

"What's going on?" A still confused Millardo asked.

"She's gone.  She killed herself with the Shi Blade…" Artemis supplied.

"Who?" But no one answered, and no one needed to.  The only intrusion of the silence that surrounded them were the sobs escaping form Quatre and Diana, though tears coursed its trail down Luna's and Artemis's cheeks.

No one else mourned, and how could they?  They never got to know Usagi, nor did they truly comprehend what her death could possibly mean.

"It's over, then." Diana whispered.

"Hai, it shant be long now 'til we feel the affects." Luna closed her eyes, sighing.

A light giggle rang across the room.

"Nani?" Artemis and many of the room's occupants looked for the source of the giggle.  A light formed in front of Quatre.

"How easily you give up…" the light died down to reveal a female with an ageless mystical air about her.

"Who are you?" Luna demanded.

"Now now, Luna, do watch your temper.  I realize it may have come as a shock to you three felines of the moon to split back to your original forms so suddenly."

"How do you know that?" Artemis took a defensive stance.

"It is quite saddening how little you have learned to use your brains throughout the millenniums…" the mysterious figure gave a mock sad sigh.  "Though perhaps you are just in denial that you have your old form, once again.  I suppose if I had been merged to form a tiger, only to be able to revert back to my original form when Hik—" She paused, and an almost pained look flitted through her pupiless eyes.

"I suppose," she began slowly, "if I had thought Usagi," she said the name almost painfully, "had died, then I wouldn't be rational either."

"You mean mama is still alive?" Quatre seemed hopeful.

"Hai, you're mother is very much still alive."

"Where is she?!"

"Now now, little prince, I cannot tell you what cannot be said.  You know where she is…"

"Iie, now tell me!

"Such disrespect you display!" Metallic eyes shone with mirth.  "I suppose you get that from your father."

"You know my father?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Ano…how?"

"Fledglings these days, I do believe they have the curiosity of a cat." She ignored the pointed glares coming from three occupants in the room, whom had taken offense to her words.

"Mind your manners, you three.  'Tis not polite to glare, remember?  Now, dare I believe you wish to know of my identity?" She turned her eyes, shining with a golden and silver light to Quatre.

"Hai, and please, I would like to know where my mama is, and how you know my…father…"

"You're mother is safe, in your realm.  Though I do believe you cannot access this part of your realm, such a shame it is too.  Ah…to be so hurt that you would block your own powers." She sighed dramatically.

'She's enjoying this way too much…' went through everyone's minds, and she only smiled a secretive smile in response.

'It's good to have a body back…' She thought to herself.

"What?  I did no such thing, Miss…" Quatre trailed off.

"Oh, you did do such a thing, young Sol.  So affected were you by the disappearance of your sister that you involuntarily blocked yourself from this area of your realm."

Quatre's confused look was priceless.

"I….did?"

"I have no reason to lie, little Sol.  But fear not, your mother is safe with your father."

"Wait…isn't his father that Chaos guy?  The one who took control of Wu-man or Kayoshi or whatever?  Does that mean she's with the Wu-man?" Duo butted in.  The stranger sent a disapproving look his way, and he felt himself looking down, ashamed, feeling as if he was a child being scolded by his mother.

"Such manners you lack, child of Earth." She chided him softly, before turning to stare at the blond boy before her.

"Your mother was deeply wounded by yourself, and might I add, I am greatly displeased by your actions."  She gave a pointed glare at Quatre, who looked at his feet, ashamed.  "She called for my blade, once again, and tried to kill herself, knowing it to be futile.  Now, I could not let her die, if only for a while, so I intervened and saw to it that she be sent to be with Cavan.  It is such a shame that they could not fully merge, that I must say.  They would be so much happier…so much more powerful, if only they would be as one."

"Mama and…Chaos?"

"Of course not, Child!  Though it is they I speak of, yet at the same, not the way you may believe.  Hikari and Cosmos, as much as she may deny it, are one and the same.  Cosmos is her front, Hikari her inside.  The same goes for Chaos, quite a shame too.  So serious did they take their duty, that they themselves created another form of them.  The form that have now been called Hikari and Cavan, though it is false.  I see you are confused, as I believe it is only right.  This shall clear when the time comes."

"Must you always speak in riddles, Miss…" Quatre was confused.

"Ah, how very rude of me.  You must forgive me, I have not had much contact for eons.  Please to finally meet you face to face little one, I have watched you through sleeping eyes for so long."

"I am pleased to meet you also, though I wish I could place a name to my guest."  Even in such a strange time, Quatre could not put off his duties as a polite host for long.

"Harmony.  I am Harmony."

--------------------

"Hikari…" Cavan murmered, hugging Hikari's sobbing form tighter.  A single tear made itself known at the corner of his eyes.

"Cavan…I've missed you…" Hikari clutched him tightly, as if he would vanish.

"As I have you…as I have you…" he murmured, heart clenching.  What would she think when she found out?

How long they stayed in each other's embrace does not matter, for even if it were for millenniums, they would still believe it had been too short a time when they parted.

"Hikari…what…how?"

"Sa'maa…"

Cavan's eyes widened.

"Sa'maa?  How is she?  Is she back?  Can we be?"  His questions was interrupted by the soul shattering kiss from Hikari.

"She sent me here…to you." She huskily murmured when they finally parted, snuggling deeper into his arms.

He couldn't tell her…yet he couldn't NOT tell her…

"Cavan…I've wished to be held in your arms for so long.  Every second of every day, I wished for you to be by my side…if…if it wasn't for Sol and the thought that you would have died too, I would've forsaken my duties the day Hope disappeared."

Goddess…why did this have to end so soon.  He had to tell her, the hurt in her eyes, and her heart as the result of her daughter had to leave…but…what would she think of him?

"Hikari…I wish we could be together for eternity…" He murmured into her hair longingly.

"We are together now…"

"Iie…you will hate me."

"Nani?  I could never hate you!"

"You will, because I am a monster."

"Iie, you are not a monster!"

"Hai, I am, and you shall hate me when you find out what I did…how I hurt you."

"Nani?!  What are you talking about?!" her large eyes looked at him, pleading with him.

"I…" He stepped away from her, backing away as she stepped forward towards him, and felt his heart tear when she looked at him with hurt eyes.

"I don't deserve you, Hikari, not after what I have done."

"What did you do, Cavan? Surely, it was not that bad!"

"Iie…I…I hurt you, Hikari?"

"Iie, you didn't!"

"Hai, I did…I..I.."

"You could never hurt me, Cavan!" Her voice was confused, yet, determined.

"But I DID!  I DID hurt you, Hikari!  I never meant too!  I just wanted to see them, and then, she…but I never…gods, Hikari, I'm sorry!  I never meant too!"

"What are you talking about Cavan?!"

"I did it, Hikari." His voice was dead, his eyes, emotionless.

"Did WHAT?"

"I took Hope away from you."

----------------------------

"She won't be happy…" Destiny looked worriedly at Fate.

"I know…she'll ruin everything!" Fate glanced towards the direction where their tapestry laid.

"Maybe…" Destiny looked at the form of Harmony, and gave a regretful sigh.  "Perhaps it is better that she awakens…"

"What are you talking about?!" Fate spun around, and grabbed Destiny by her shoulders.

"Face it, Fate.  She's the only one who can free us from this..this..curse!  She's the only one who can give us freedom!"

"Destiny!  She WAS the one who placed us in this curse, who took away our freedom!"

"But it was our own fault!" Destiny cried out, staring defiantly at her elder sister's eyes.  "WE let our powers get into our heads, WE disobeyed her, and WE…we…we hurt them…" tears streamed down her cheeks.

Fate solemnly let go of her younger sister's shoulders.

"It's our fault, Fate…we were so selfish…and now look at us.  We didn't want them together because WE couldn't be with our loves…and we paid the price for being the cause of their deaths." Destiny looked at her sister's eyes.

"So perhaps…perhaps it is better this way.  They deserve to be together, can't you see?" Destiny sighed.

"You always were the soft one, Des.  Always trying to get the two together…"

"And you were always trying to prevent them from ever seeing each other…"

"Let's get back to work." Fate's voice was cold, emotionless.  She spun around, and headed to her tapestry, Destiny's voice echoing in her head.

"…because WE couldn't be with our loves…" her sister had said.  Had they truly been so blind, so selfish?  Did they truly deserve this curse?

"Desi…my Desi…"she murmured to herself.  What had happened to her love?  She had felt him reborn, but that was it.  Something kept her from feeling him any other time, from seeing him, again.  She knew that anyone of the people's fate she wove could be his incarnate, but she could not tell whose.  Many of the faces of whom fates she wove she could see, but just as many, she could not.  Her heart twisted at the thought of him, again.  How she longed to see him, his emerald eyes shining at her as she played with his russet hair.

"Desi…my Desi…" Destiny heard her sister's voice murmur the name of an ancient lover.  

"Oh Fate…" She looked at her sister sadly.  Then, looking back at the fountain, she let her own tears fall.

"Cesar…" She whispered the name of her own lover, of whom she could not see.  

"Cesar…come back to me…" One final tear drop, and a wistful smile appeared upon her face as she pictured the lover she had not seen in eons, with his twinkling indigo eyes, and chestnut hair.  Then, she too, left to her loom.

The water in the fountain shook once again, and when it stilled, an image of a woman with long wavy platinum hair with silver highlights that turned red at the end appeared.  The top half of her hair was pulled into two heart shaped buns on the side of her head, with the rest left down in gentle waves appeared.  Her complexion was fair, her nose small, but pert, and her full lips a natural rose color.  Her metallic eyes, with a silvery gold twinge held no pupils and shone with sadness.  When she spoke, her voice came out of the water, and echoed softly around the empty room.  No one did hear her when she spoke.

"…It is time…"

--------------------

End Chapter. =^-^=  Eh, review minna!  Hope ya enjoyed the chapter.  Hehe, if I missed any translations, then let me know.  Hopefully, I got it all.

Seirnai – Show us

Yurnisaro – Damn/Shit etc…

Sa'maa – Mom/ Mama/ Mother/ etc…

Bojinai zira da – What's going on?

Yein limai- Little light

Nai'u – Who

Yein yalma- Little darkness

Li'ua siya remoi, yein ni – You shall live, little one.

Yein ni – Little One

Wazhita oi sha'ma – It is time

Well, review minna!  I'll try to update asap!^-^;;V


	11. Chapter Eleven

*grumbling* stupid schools..why can't we just do all our work on a computer?  Now I got the dreaded thing from hell…that's right minna…*whimpers* I got a paper cut!!! *Wails*It's small but it stings like hell!  Ahem..now that I have for some reason announced that….

Lilaclight- Fate…panties all screwed up..o.O…*bursts out laughing*

Blue Moon- ^-^ Thanks! Yup, I got my stories posted at Lady Cosmos library…^^;; never occurred to me to post my stories anywhere other than ff.net and my site *though I have yet to put that up…*  *pouts* what do you mean what happened to me?  I still go on…but I never see you on!*pouts and whines* Where are you when I'm on…though it's usually for research ^^;; euk…yeah…the teachers decided they'd all make me oh so happy *please feel free to insert the sarcasm* and assign all our projects due on the same day! Isn't that just WONDERFUL?! *snifs..* mean teachers…

Crystalstorm21- *whining* Did I say you're bad influences on each other? I take that bad…you're worse than bad…actually..you'd prob shoot me for saying that…I take that back…*sends out a horde of Relenas* on second thought..*gets confused*…forget I said anything.. ^^;; Meanwhile..you should help out your brother with that horde of Relenas…

Authoress*Crest- *Glares and growls at the underwear elves* Stay back evil fiends!  You no steal my panties! *sees an elf sneaking off* AHH! COME BACK! *tackles elf*  grr…*looks at Authoress*Crest* Can't you call them back or something? *puppy eyes*

Dragon- *Beaming* glad ya think so! ^-^V *pouts* I knew I shouldn't have described Desi and Cesar just yet! Hmph!  But yup, you guessed right.  Hehe ^^; But shh!  Let's keep that between you and me, okay? ^.~ …*is handed a note* O.O..you mean I just let everyone read that Desi and Cesar are Tro— *is dragged off by muse*

Lady Earth Goddess- Oh yeah *please feel free to insert sarcasm ^.~*  You're just the most modest person I've ever met… *actually..you might be…*

Celestial DreamBLaze- *beaming* AHH! I'm so glad you think the made up language sounds like a language! I had to keep saying it out loud and changing it to make it sound somewhat realistic! ^^V Hehe, don't worry about those redundant questions…^^;; they serve as a reminder to what questions I've yet to answer in my chapters…heh..^^;; aww! Me sowwy…me didn't mean to make you cry…you ARE unique..*mutters underbreathe, but just a lil* ^.~

Zaeria- Yup..wai…*yelps* what's this about a flamethrower?! HAHA!  YOU'LL NEVER FIND ONE! *closes closet door filled with flamethrower* haha!^-^V

Note- If I happen to include that language I made up, translations are at the end.

Disclaimer- I don't own either shows…the flying blue monkeys do… *is handed a note* O.O WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE FLYING BLUE MONKEYS DON'T OWN THE FLIPPIN' SHOWS?!!

----------------------------

Chapter Eleven

-----------------------------

Recap-

"I am pleased to meet you also, though I wish I could place a name to my guest."  Even in such a strange time, Quatre could not put off his duties as a polite host for long.

"Harmony.  I am Harmony."

======

"What are you talking about Cavan?!"

"I did it, Hikari." His voice was dead, his eyes, emotionless.

"Did WHAT?"

"I took Hope away from you."

======

The water in the fountain shook once again, and when it stilled, an image of a woman with long wavy platinum hair with silver highlights that turned red at the end appeared.  The top half of her hair was pulled into two heart shaped buns on the side of her head, with the rest left down in gentle waves appeared.  Her complexion was fair, her nose small, but pert, and her full lips a natural rose color.  Her metallic eyes, with a silvery gold twinge held no pupils and shone with sadness.  When she spoke, her voice came out of the water, and echoed softly around the empty room.  No one did hear her when she spoke.

"…It is time…"

---End of Recap----------

"Ha…Ha…Harmony?" Quatre, along with Luna, Artemis, Diana and Relena gasped out.

"Hai, did you expect another?" Harmony smiled gently at them, before her eyes made contact with Relena's.

"Ah, yes, little Hope.  Ah, the spitting image of your mother."  At the outraged stares from the three former felines and Quatre, she gave an indignant look.

"Little Hope," She stated, looking at the quartet, "Please, do listen to me.  'Tis rude to ignore one's guest." She managed to pout in a dignified manner.

"How can this be?  Isn't Harmony but a myth?!" Artemis cried out.  At this, Harmony gave an indignant gasp.

"A MYTH?!" She cried out in mock outrage.  "I've been reduced to a myth?!  Perhaps if you have been terrans, I can understand…they seem to have a habit of turning history to myths…but you….you are LUNARIANS!  How is it possible that I've been reduced to a myth?!" If it was possible to achieve a whining voice in a dignified manner, then she surely must of achieved it.

"But..mama said that…" Quatre trailed off.  "Then that would make you…MAMA'S MOTHER!!"

"Hikari's mother?  Iie."

"But…she said…"

"Iie, she was born from the powers of my light…as Cavan, from the powers of my dark."

"What's the difference?" Relena asked, looking at Harmony with awe in her eyes.  Had Harmony not been so dignified, she would have snorted.

"In a sense, I am their mother…but if you would look in any way save that way…then iie, I am not their mother."

Confusion met her reply.

'Bakas…the future has been handed to a group of bakas…' she thought silently to herself, not bothering to shield the thoughts.

'You can't blame them…' Quatre replied back to her mentally.

'I was talking about you, too, young Sol.'

His indignant look was her only reply, before Luna finally realized something.

"THE SHI BLADE IS YOUR SWORD!?!" she shrieked.

"MY HEART IS NOT A SWORD!" Harmony yelled back at Luna, her face contorted in offended anger, as her dignified appearance disappeared.

"Nani?!"

------------------

"What?!" Hikari stepped away from Cavan, her eyes a pool of disbelief.

"Forgive me…" Cavan took a step forward, only to rear back as Hikari took a step away from him.

"You…you stole Hope…"

"I had only wanted to see her!  To know my own children, my own daughter…" He pleaded with her to understand.

"You…you took away my child!  My Hope, you took away my baby girl!" Hikari stared at Cavan, her eyes wide, pleading with him to tell her it was all lies.

"Le limai…" Cavan stepped towards Hikari, but she turned away from him.

"BEO!  Li'ua shanjui na!" Hikari spun around, her eyes blazing.  "Li'ua shanju an Hope shan'at ata na!"

"Le limai—" He inwardly flinched as he saw Hikari outwardly flinch, backing away from him.

"Hikari…" The name tasted bittersweet upon his tongue.  "Doj-ai…" He pleaded with her.

He stepped towards her.  She backed away.

"Doj-ai…Hikari, doj-ai na taman-ya!" He pleaded.

"BEO!  Cavan…" She whispered his name.  "Cavan…" She paused and took a deep breath, turning to face him.

He gasped.  Silver eyes met his, and he wished they hadn't.  Her silver orbs were pools of betrayal, hurt, anger…disgust…hatred.  She hated him.  He had hurt her, and now..she despised him.  But that wasn't the worst part.  The worst part was that her eyes, through all the depressing emotions he could see, it held a haunting look to it…it held a dead look.

"You…you stole my Hope away from me, Cavan.  Do you realize how much suffering you put me through?" She asked him.  "You can't just TAKE a child away from her mother, without the mother's knowledge!  Hell, you can't just TAKE a child away, period!" Her tone was incredulous.

"Hikari…" He whispered, almost brokenly.

"IIE!  You STOLE away my Hope, one of my only JOY, and for what?!"

"I…I had only wanted to see her…" He looked down, unable to meet her gaze.  He felt so ashamed…for hurting her, the only one he could, and would, ever love…for taking away his child from her mother…for being so weak that he could not even face the child he had stolen..and…for the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes.

Had he met her gaze, he would have seen the stricken look on her face, shining with guilt, with sympathy.  But it was soon replaced by a look of incredulous anger.

"You broke us apart."  Her voice held no emotion.  "You broke our family apart…we…I…" she could not form the words.  "You killed us, Cavan." 

A sharp intake of breath was her only reply.

---------------------

In the darkness, Hope looked up from her fetal position.  She felt something…but what?  The power…it felt so familiar....

She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the source of power.  There it was!  The light, that comforting light.  It was here!  It was…it was…

Eyes snapped opened.

"Mama…" She whispered, awed, relieved.  Her mother had come for her.  A teary grin made its presence known on her face.

"Mama…" The smiled faded.  If her mother was here, why wasn't she WITH her right now…of course!   She must be looking for her!  She smiled, widely.

"MAMA!!!!!" She cried out.  "MAMA!!!"

------------------

"You killed us, Cavan…" her own words echoed in her ears…heavens, had she just said that?

One look at Cavan confirmed her fear.  She had.

Cavan…he looked so broken, just then.  But he deserved it…didn't he?  Yes!  He did!  He HAD to of have deserved it!  He took her daughter, her Hope, away from her!  He deserved it…he HAD killed them…

"MAMA!!!!!" Her head, along with Cavan's snapped up at the voice.

"MAMA!!!" it was followed by another, and her eyes widened as a look of joy overtook her face, if only for a second.

"Hope…" She whispered breathlessly, and took of, sparing only one sad look towards Cavan.

"Hope…." She whispered again, following the sounds of her daughter's cries.

"Le limai…" Cavan stared at her retreating form, till he could see her no longer.  When he spoke, it was but a broken whisper.

"Le limai…yar-e'a…Sui'wa yar-e'a…"

And the dam broke.  Tears ran currents down his face, and when he whispered again, it was in a broken voice, his whisper a harsh shaky sob.

"Wai'nai-ne, le limai, wai'nai-ne.  Yu'ain na.  Doj-ai, yu'ain na…"

------------------------

"I…your…but…and…but..I…" Luna stared at Harmony, stuttering.

"Why Luna, cat got your tongue?" Harmony teased, to be answered by three unamused glares from the former felines.

"Your HEART?!" Luna gasped out.

"Hai, my heart.  Surely you must know of the creation of…" she paused, a puzzled look on her face.

"The Shi Blade, you called it?  What is that?  That is not the name of my crystal."

"It is not the true name of the sword—that is, your heart.  It's true name is…forgotten…" Luna had the decency to blush at Harmony's infuriated expression.

"Hmph!  You sleep for a few thousand eons and this is what happens!" Harmony huffed.

"Your grace, I'm afraid I do not understand…" Quatre trailed off.  Harmony made a face.

"Please, none of that formal jumble.  Perhaps I should explain, hm?"  At the nods she received from the only participating members of the conversation, as the others were all beyond perplexed, she waved her hand, and they all appeared in the room the den.

Patiently, she waited as everyone made himself or herself comfortable.

"Before Chaos and Cosmos, before I succumbed to any of the powers within myself, before my brothers and sisters, my mother, all forgot of me, I was a content being.  Granted, I was still constantly battling myself to make sure that neither darkness nor light would completely take over, but overall, I was very content.  I had a loving family, which was only growing.  What more could I ask for?" A sad look passed by her mystical face.

"And then they shunned me…one by one, they turned their backs on me, and me, being the naive fool I was, believed it to be my fault.  So I fled, to the deepest regions of the universe, and there, I trained.  Centuries passed, then millenniums…and with the passing of the times, went my family's memories of I.

When I had finally gotten my powers under control, and I felt sure it would not cause harm any more than it must, I went back.  Imagine my surprise when my family did not acknowledge me!  I had expected them to not recognize me, perhaps even mistaken me for a stranger for just a while, but they did not.  They never recognized me, nor did they mistake me for just a bit.  They could not, for the life of them, figure out who I was, and when I told them, they did not believe it.  They did not have any relations by the name of Harmony, never mind a sister and daughter.  I couldn't believe my ears…what twisted joke was this?  

But it was not joke.  They truly had forgotten me.

All the pain I went through, all for them.  And they had forgotten me.

You know that I surrendered to the darkness within me afterwards, but before that, I cried.  For millenniums, you must understand, I had lived in solitude, placing myself under all forms of torture, with only the hopes of being with my family to keep me running.  I had been so lonely…so alone, so…miserable…

All in hopes of one day reuniting with my family….

…And they had forgotten me….

For a timeless period, I cried.  My hopes, my dreams…my desires…my…everything… my very reason for remaining in control, for _living_, was lost.  Destroyed…_I_ had been destroyed…by my own family…

My very emotions came out in the forms of tears, and from my tears came the creation of what you call the Shi Blade.  Its true name is Tsuyosa no Toushin.

It was created from my tears, my hopes, my dreams, my desires, my greed, my selfishness, my hurt, my pain, my happiness, my…everything….

It is, in a sense, my heart.

This blade is the most lethal weapon in the cosmos…yet, it is also the most useless."  At everyone's blank look, she smiled mysteriously.

"It can be used only by those worthy, and then, only to an extent.  Only I can truly harbor its powers, as it should be.  It is merely an extension of myself.  It was created from my light and my dark, and because of that, the powers have a tendency to counteract each other with any bearer other than I.  That, young Sol, is why it will not kill your mother.  My dark in it attacks her and kills her, but my light will heal her, reversing its affects.  Still, it is capable of killing even an immortal…in more ways than one.  

After its creation, I became Chaos…and you know the rest of that story," She looked at Quatre, who nodded.

"But I don't understand…what happened to the blade afterwards?"

"As Chaos, those who opposed me were at the receiving ends of my attacks…often at the end of the blade."  She said, her voice devoid of any regret, any emotions save indifference.

As Cosmos, those who were unfortunate, yet a good soul, felt the healing powers of my blade.

After the births of Cavan and Hikari, I put away the sword.  It came to use again, after the first deaths of Cavan and Hikari.

The darkness began to overtake me, once again, and for a short time, it had been in use for…dark deeds.  I suppose it is perhaps around this time that it became known as the Shi Blade.

Afterwards, it was once again put away, and I fell into my deep sleep.  The blade was, for millenniums upon millenniums, untouched, til your mother wished for it."

Silence met her.

"Any questions."

"Plenty…" Relena sounded confused.

"Please, do ask."

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Did I mention a lot of thumps?  Harmony, Quatre, Luna, Artemis, and Diana watched, a couple amused while the others worried as they watched all occupants in the room faint.

"I suppose that was as much shock as their bodies could take…" Harmony mused, grinning.

"I'm surprised they did not faint earlier…." Quatre furrowed his eyebrows.

"They are not all as they appear." Harmony replied cryptically.  "Now, what shall we do with them."

Quatre, no, Sol, made a rising motion with his hands, and immediately, all of the unconscious bodies rose in the air.  He made another gesture and each began to make their way into a room in the house.

"Nicely done, young Sol." Harmony complimented and Sol blushed.

"Now, shall we speak of why you cannot access the astral realm?" She asked him.

--------------------------

"Together." Kiyoshi stared blankly ahead.  AN- minna, just realized..I kept spelling his name wrong..so it's really Kiyoshi,fyi..

"What a weak body…needing food to survive!" He spat out after a while had passed.  His eyes grew blank seconds later, and he frowned as he broke out of his trance.

"No longer together." He frowned.  "Why did they part?"

A growl.

"As he would say, injustice!"

Silence.

"Stupid Cavan…"

Silence.

"Perhaps..yes…but…no..yes!"

Silence.

"Cavan…it is about time we join…again."  And Chaos laughed, though it was not as evil nor cold as it once had been.

'Hikari…Cosmos….wai'nai-ne…' 

Chaos could not explain his own thoughts, and would deny ever thinking those words.

----------------------

"Fate?"

"Yes?" Fate turned from her tapestry to look at her sister.

"Do you think…that is…is it possible that we…maybe.." Destiny tried to think of the right words.  Fate smiled sadly.

"That we may meet them again?" She supplied her sister.

"Hai," Destiny smiled sheepishly.

"Perhaps…" Fate looked at her tapestry.  "We just…need to have hope…"

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"Hm?"

"We plan the fate and destiny of pretty much everyone in the cosmos…yet we are trapped within our own fate, our own destiny…we are trapped by ourselves…"

"I thought we went over this…"

"Hai, hai, we did…" Destiny looked back down, at her loom.  Fate sighed.

"Come over here…" She gestured for Destiny to come over.

"Yes?" Destiny sat down, next to Fate.

"See this?" Fate cupped her hands together, and from it, formed a thread of metallic blue light.  Destiny gasped.

"Fate!  How?"

"Since before we've been trapped here, I've been creating this.  I just finished it not long ago.  I used the fates and destinies of everyone," at Destiny's stare, she smiled meekly.

"I needed to use the destinies of everyone!  I used the fates and destinies of everyone that existed, that exists now, and that will exists, wove them together and added part of the _tsukai-jen_…the tear of light, as well as a part of the _daa'ka-jien_, or blood of darkness."

Destiny gasped, and backed away, horrified.

"Sister…those are the sacreds!" she gasped out.  "How did you manage to get it!?  You'll be punished for it!"

"I am already being punished!" Fate cried out, snarling.  "Sister," She looked up at her now standing sister.  "Can't you see?  This is our escape!  This is the ticket to our freedom! With this, we can bend Harmony, and be free!  We'd have control, once again!" Fate sounded near insanity. 

"Fate, what you have done, not even Chaos will do!"

"What I have done makes Chaos look like a weakling, a coward!"

"You stole a part of the _tsukai-jen_, and the _daa'ka-jien_!  That ensures that you be cursed!  And it will not harm Harmony, you know that!" Destiny cried out.

"Ah, but I added something else, also, sister.  I managed to snatch a part of _haitsu'aan-jei'caan._"  

Destiny reeled back in shock, in horror.

"Sister!  How could you?  Of all, that is the most sacred of the three sacred jewels, and the second most sacred in all the cosmos!" She shrieked, near panic.  "Sister, you stole the _haitsu'aan-jei'caan_, the Hope of Harmony!"

"For our freedom sister!  For our revenge!  Just think sister, we'll be free from the wretched place!  We'll scour the cosmos, looking for our lovers…for Desi…for Cesar.."

"Don't you bring Cesar into this!" Destiny cried out.  "I love him, but I would _never_ bring harm to the balance to be with him!  I could not live with myself…with _him_, if I did!"

"How do we even know that she is the balance!?" Fate roared back.  "How do we know that isn't a bunch of myths created to protect her!?!"

"If it were created to protect her, there must be a damn good reason!"  Destiny retorted.

"Destiny….sister…" Fate's voice got softer.   "Can't you see I'm doing this for us?  For our freedom, our happiness?"

"Sister, we would still HAVE our freedom, our happiness, if we had not been so selfish those eons ago!"

"NO!  We did what was right!  She was the wrong one!  We do not deserve this!  Sister, by destroying Harmony as she is, we can rule the cosmos!"

Destiny looked at her sister, as a horrific realization hit her.

"You've become on of them…"

"Of who?"

"You've become One of the Lost, you've become a Damned!"  She cried out.

"Don't call me that!"  Her sister growled back.  "I have not!  I'm nothing like them!"

Destiny gave a bitter laugh.  "If you could only hear yourself, sister.  But I suppose even if you could, you wouldn't realize it."

"Is this the thanks I receive for taking a part of the three sacred stones so that we will be free?!" Fate demanded Destiny.

"You stole a part of not one, but _three_ sacreds!  How am I _supposed_ to react?  Fall down and kiss your feet?!  These are the _tsukai-jen_, the _daa'ka-jien_, and the _haitsu'aan-jei'caan_!  Sister, do you realize the enormity of your crimes?" Destiny stopped, her eyes turning curious. 

"How did you even manage to go near them?  To go near them, you must sacrifice some— sister…what did you sacrifice?" Destiny looked at her sister, her eyes a tearful horror.

Fate looked up at her sister, a twisted smiled on her face.

"My soul, sister."

----------------------

End Chapter.. Hehe…minna, me need food!  So me go eat!  Hehe, feedback is always welcomed..actually, it gets the chapters out faster.  ^__^ So review, minna!  Ja!

Le limai- My light

Beo- No

Li'ua shanju na- You hurt me.

Li'ua shanju Hope shan'at ata na- You stole my Hope away from me

Doj-ai- Please

Doj-ai na taman-ya – Please, let me explain

Yar-e'a—Sorry  *pronounced-Yar-A'ah*

Sui-wa yar-e'a – I'm so sorry  *pronounced- Swee-wah yar-A'ah*

Wai'nai-ne – I love you

Yu'ain na – forgive me

Tsukai-jen – Tear of Hope

Daa'ka-jien – Blood of Darkness

Haitsu'aan-jei'caan –  Hope of Harmony


	12. Chapter Twelve

Crystalstorm21- *smiles innocently*now now, you wouldn't REALLY let Heero-kun kill me, would you?  *smiles nervously* I mean, if he kills me, then how am I spose to finish this story?!

Authoress*Crest- Sadly, yes, Fate has gone off the deep end.  Hehe.^^;; Hm…I've never read a fic where Fate has gone nutso before…*gets excited* Am I the first one to do that in a fic?!  ^^;; Ack..more explaining..how I loath it.. lol..well, I'll explain the who Tsuyosa no Toushin thing later…either in this chapter or one of the following.

Celestial DreamBLaze- Aww..poor Blaze-chan!!  Am I being mean to you? *thinks* Nope, not at all! ^~ Eh..the Hikari thing..*sigh* More explaining..this one WILL be explained in this chapter.  Lol!  Hehe, thanks for telling me about the language thing. ^^;;

Dragon- ^____^ Fate loco? NO!  Never! *reads fic again* Okay..so maaaybe just a lil. ^~

Solus Nox- Yes, yes she can.  Yes I know, that is scary.

Blue Moon- Have you gotten over your wb yet??  ^^;;

Zaeria- *gulps* *grabs flamethrower and runs off*  HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!… Eh…can I have some pie? ^^;;

Minna- Arigatou to those who reviewed.  And, gomen but updates may not be as frequent *well..it hasn't been lately..but..yeah^^;;* for a while because A- Holiday is coming up B- My sister is coming home for the month C- Midterms are coming up in a few weeks which means the teachers are not only handing out more work, but I also have to study

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows

---------------------------

Chapter Twelve

---------------------------

Recap:

 "Cavan…it is about time we join…again."  And Chaos laughed, though it was not as evil nor cold as it once had been.

'Hikari…Cosmos….wai'nai-ne…' 

Chaos could not explain his own thoughts, and would deny ever thinking those words.

--

"How did you even manage to go near them?  To go near them, you must sacrifice some— sister…what did you sacrifice?" Destiny looked at her sister, her eyes a tearful horror.

Fate looked up at her sister, a twisted smiled on her face.

"My soul, sister." 

------End Recap-----------

"MAMA!" Hope cried out, her voice hoarse.  Not far off, Hikari nearly flew towards the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Hope!  Mama's coming!" She cried out.  "Hold on, Hope, just hold on!"  Her chest was heaving now, her legs burning but she would not stop—could not stop.  "Hope…" She whispered happily, as she saw her daughter.

"Mama?" Hope looked disbelieving.

"Hope." Her arms were wide opening, beckoning.

"MAMA!" Hope shrieked in joy, running into her mother's arms.

"Hope, my little Hope…shh..mama's here.  Hope…My little Hope…"

-------------------------

In his unconscious state, the boy twisted and turned, in an unfitful rest.

"Yes….rest…" a quiet voiced hissed.  A black mist filled the room, and when it vanished, the body of Wufei stood, staring blankly at the figure lieing on the bed.

"…Sleep…" That said, mist surrounded the body of Wufei, as he became part of the mist, entering the boy's body.

"Cavan…."

---------------------------

"Cavan…" Cavan's eyes widened as he spun around.

"Kiyoshi?" Cavan's eyes held confusion.  "What are you doing here?  How did you get here?"

'Kiyoshi' smirked and chuckled evilly.  

"Foolish Cavan…did you think we would part for long?" He asked, eyebrow quirked.  Cavan's eyes widened, and his eyes held disbelief.

"Iie…"

'Kiyoshi' once again chuckled.

"Oh yes…don't worry…this won't hurt a bit…"

--------------------------

"Mama?  How did you get here?" Hope asked.  Hikari smiled gently down at her daughter.

"Harmony sent me."

"Harmony, okaa-san?"

"It's a long story, mesume.  Now rest…I imagine your father must've kept you quite busy…" Hikari's eyes held a pained look.  Hope's eyes widened.

"My…father, mama?  Demo…he's dead…" Her eyes shone with confused innocence.  Hikari's eyes widened.

'Cavan…never met her?' She thought to herself, puzzled.

"Demo…he is very much alive, Hope.  He brought you here…are you saying you never met him?"

"Hai, mama…I've been alone all these years."

"Oh Hope…" Hikari embraced her daughter.

'Cavan…I don't understand.  You took my daughter away from me, but never approached her.  Didn't you want to meet her?' Hikari's eyes widened in realization.  

'Our daughter, Cavan…oh heavens…Cavan…Oh heavens.  You just wanted to meet her…meet your daughter.  Oh heavens Cavan, how could I have been so blind?  Forgive me, koibito…forgive me.' She rocked back and forth, Hope still in her arms.

'How could I have been so cruel?  So heartless?  Oh Cavan, what have I done?  She is your daughter too…you have every right to see her.  Oh Cavan, why didn't you let me know?  Why did you stay so far away, doushite?  Doushite?!  Cavan…your daughter…Hope..and your son, Sol.  You would be so proud of them, I know it!  Oh Cavan, doushite?  Why can't we be together?

Doushite?  Why did they have to break us apart?  Cavan…' Unbidden tears sprung forth from her eyes.

'Cavan…I understand now.  How you felt all those years when you were forbidden to see your children…I understand now.  Demo, doushite, koibito?  Doushite?

Why did you have to take Hope away from me like that?

You could have let me know…put me at ease.  Doushite?  Why did you let me feel that fear, that torture of not knowing where my dear mesume was?  Doushite, Cavan?

I would have understood!  Cavan…you hurt me so badly…but I hurt you just the same…oh Cavan…onegai, forgive me…' And, as she held the peacefully sleeping form of her daughter, Hikari allowed herself, for the first time in thousands of years, to cry over her forbidden love, her shattered heart.

--------------------------

"So…okaa-san, Hope, AND otou-san are all in the same place?"

"Hai, young Sol."

"And they're all in someone's dream?"

"Hai, young Sol."

"And I know this person's whose dream they are in."

"For the last time, HAI!" Harmony's pupiless eyes shone with annoyance.  "By the highest, you fledglings these days dawdle so!"

Sol's face was indignant, but then became serious.

"Demo, whose dream?"

A sigh.

"I cannot tell you that."

"Onegai?"

"Iie."

"Onegai?"

"Iie."

"Onegai."

"IIE!  Ask one more time and I won't bring Yumeno Hana here!"

"Yumeno…Hana?…HANA?!"

"Hai.  Yumeno Hana."

"You'll bring her here?" Sol's face was nearly glowing with hope and elation.

"Hai hai." Harmony waved him off.  "Shall we check on our guests?"

"Hai hai!  When will you bring Hana?" Sol was glowing with delight.

"Soon."

And they made their way upstairs, Quatre/Sol practically skipping.

-------------------

"Nani?  I must've heard wrong, nee-san.  I thought I heard you say—" Destiny was cut off.

"I sold my soul." Fate repeated.  Destiny stared at her sister, horror etched across her features.

"Doushite?"

"For us, sister!  Don't you see?  With this," here, she gestured to the thread of metallic blue light she still held cup within her hands, " we can regain our freedom!"

"Nee-san, at what cost?!"  Destiny's eyes were wide, disbelieving.  "At what cost shall we gain our freedom, sister?"

"It matters not." Fate closed her eyes and the metallic blue thread disappeared.  "As long as we are free, imouto."

"Shimata, nee-san!  Have you no sanity within your head?!"

"I am perfectly fine, Destiny!  Don't you understand?! I'm doing this for us, for you!" Fate argued.

"Sister!  You speak of murder!"

"What difference does it make, sister?!  We have murdered before!  Every time a lifeline is cut, every time we snap a thread of life, we kill!  How shall this be different sister?!"

"This is the death of a soul!" Destiny hissed out.

"It shant be our first time!" Fate spat back.

------------------------

"Cavan..come on…join me again…" Chaos, in Kiyoshi's body murmered.

"Iie!  Hikari—" Cavan was interrupted.

"Hikari has left you.  You stole her daughter away from her.  You of all people should understand her pain.  For centuries, she was without knowledge of the well being and location of her daughter…her _hope_.  Do you honestly believe that she could love you?  Could _forgive_ you?!" Chaos hissed.  His voice, strangely, did not sound as if he himself believe what he had just said.  Cavan, however, was deaf to this.

"Hikari.." And her last words towards him echoed in his head.

'You killed us, Cavan…'  His eyes hardened.  "Hai, I'll do it."

"Excellent…" And black mist covered the two, and when it faded away, neither was present.

------------------------

Harmony and Sol had just made their way into the infirmary, in which all the unconscious bodies were being held.  Just as they stepped foot into the infirmary, a black mist began to surround and leave one of its occupants, lieing unconscious on the bed.

"Nani?!" Sol gasped.

"Ah…so they finally join…again." Harmony enthused dryly, though her eyes twinkled with delight.

"Nani?" And a flash of light erupted, to be replaced by two figures.

----------------------------

"Cavan!" Hikari's head snapped up, and she turned towards the direction she had last seen Cavan.

"Cavan…what's going on?"

"Nani?" Hope woke up, yawning.

And the broken dream world they were in began to collapse into itself furthermore.

-----------------------------

"Kiyoshi!" Sol started to run towards Kiyoshi, but was held back by Harmony.

"Chaos." She said aridly, her eyes holding no emotions.

Chaos, still in Kiyoshi's body, as well as Cavan spun around to meet her gaze.

"Okaa-san, they both said in unison, scratching the back of their heads and grinning sheepishly.  "Ano…what are you doing here?"

"Am I not wanted?" Harmony's voice was laced with warning, her arms folded, one foot tapping the floor.

"Ano…of course you're wanted, kaa-san…" Cavan looked at Kiyoshi, inhabited by Chaos, who in turn tried his best to smile innocently at Harmony.  Unfortunately for him, Harmony had raised him and it would not work on her.

"Cavan Delano Ignatius Hadrian Chaos!  What have you to say for yourself?!" Harmony sent a reprimanding glare to the two sheepish forms.

"Ano..gomen?" Both offered weakly.  Harmony growled and both blushed ashamedly, looking down at the floor.  Sol stared, amazed, surprised, and amused.

"Excuse me?!  I must have heard wrong!" Harmony glared reproachfully at the two males.

"Heh heh…um….gomen nasai, kaa-san.  I'll let go of this host immediately!" 'Kiyoshi' said, looking for all the world as if he had just been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar right before dinner.

"Hai, kaa-san.  Gomen nasai." Cavan muttered, preparing himself for the rejoining with Chaos.

Kiyoshi's body slumped onto the floor, unconscious as a black mist arose from him.  The black cloud seemed to hover above him a bit, but an unamused glare sent towards him by Harmony caused him to immediately rejoin with Cavan.

"Better." Harmony stated, eyes lighting up.

"Ano…Harmony-sama, why do they call you kaa-san?" Sol asked.  Hadn't she said she wasn't their mother?  Harmony read his thought, and smiled gently at him.

"Hai, I did.  However, I cannot seem to break them out of the habit of calling me mother." She smiled at Quatre, before turning to Chaos before her.

"Now, chibi Chaos," at this point, Chaos's face turned red in embarrassment and he sputtered, trying to spew forward words of protests, much to Sol's and Harmony's amusement.  "Don't you have something you wish to say to him?" She gestured towards Sol.

"Hai.  Who are you blondie?" Sol's eyes widened in indignation.  Harmony slapped a hand on her forehead.

"Oi…and I wondered where Sol had gotten his stupidity from…" She groaned, earning another indignant look from Sol.

"Well, are you gonna answer me or stand there like an idiot?" Chaos stared hard at Sol, trying to place why he looked so familiar, and thinking of ways that he could make sure the boy revealed to no one his full name…or the scene that had taken place between Harmony and him.

"Chaos Chaos Chaos Chaos…haven't I raised you smarter than that?  Don't you recognize him?" Harmony asked.

"Iie."

A sigh from Harmony.  'I raised an idiot…and he passed on his genes!' Harmony thought, not shielding the thought.

"HEY!" Came the indignant response.  Harmony giggled slightly.

"Chaos, meet Sol, your son.  Sol, your father.  Now Sol, how about we bring Hana here?" Harmony gave neither the chance to respond to her introduction.

Chaos's jaw dropped, his eyes widened and bulged, and he was currently thanking all that he did not need to breathe, for his face could not change shades of red and purples from lack of oxygen.  It did, however, turn red from shock and embarrassment, as well as hurt, at not recognizing his own son.

"HAI!" Sol enthused, his attention on Harmony.

"NANI!?" Chaos finally roared.  Harmony turned innocent eyes to face her "son".

"What?  You don't want to meet your daughter-in-law…your son's wife?" 

-------------------------

End Chapter.  Heh…not the best place to leave off, ne?  Well, I'm tired.  It's 1 in the morning, and I'm tired and sleepy and got school tomorrow..luckily, no need to be there til 10:30..then fifteen minutes later…I get lunch! ^^;; Hehe ^^ Well, minna review.  Reviews have become my inspiration as my muses left me on a lil vacation. *sigh* Well, review minna.  More review = faster updates.

Oh, btw…updates, though I'll try to make it quick, may start slowing down because:

A- holidays are coming up

B- My sister is coming home for the month

C- Mid terms comes up in a few weeks, which means teachers are cramming stuff into our heads and assigning us lotsa more work..-_-;;


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Hey minna…I've decided that I'm gonna try and get as much of this story out as soon as possible..so whenever I've got free time..I'm gonna work on this or one of my other stories ^^;; *and the fact that they're letting us have an easy week at school this week is a VERY good help* ^^;

Zaeria- *throws flamethrower into the waters* OO;;…^-^;; PIE!!

Lilaclight- ^__^ I'm glad you liked this chapter…lol ^^;; Harmony is one of my muses…I hadda put her in there…she's my main source of inspiration ^^;; Ah..and you should be able to see at least one of their reaction in this chapter.  ^-^ Arigatou for the luck *I believe I badly need it in Spanish…^^;;*

Tenshi-chan- I know the meaning of Yin and Yang ^^; but Yin is female and Yang is male…though it prob woulda made more sense if I placed it the otha way around ^^;; Heheh…I like Harmony too! ^-^V  Hai, I agree, that was a fast moving chapter…I think I'll go back and fix it later ^^;;

Darcey- You're back!  You're back! You'rebackyou'rebackyou'reback!!!! *jumping up and down* ^^;; hehehe ^^;;  Lol…studying..eug..caffine…mmm…caffine gooood ^^;; *gulps*

Authoress*Crest- Actually…Sol forgot to inform me he was married to *pouts* ^~..*pouts* I didn't get a snow day! *course..it wasn't 6 inches ^^;;* Lol…Fate isn't a skitzo..she's…well…let's leave that to the story, ne? *snf* lol, hai, I suppose I am lucky… I'm glad mid terms doesn't start for several more weeks..demo…I'm so behind in my work! ...and the classes are behind in sced. ^^;;

Anonymous- Hai, Hana is an original character ^^;;

Shi no Tenshi/Megami- o.O..beat up dingzhe no megami?…I don't know what dingzhe means…grr…^^;; eh…have….fun?….

Solus Nox- Two weeks of vacation?!  LUCKY!!! Lol..isn't Chaos just so adorable like that?!  *realizes never described Chaos* T_T;;…well…he is still adorable..

Crystalstorm21- o.O..uh..ya see…I WOULD give this to Fate…but erm…well…ya see…*turns around and gulps* She's kinda behind me..and um..mad at me for making her insane in this story ^^;; *Runs*

Ickwierd- ^^; I'm glad you like the story! *feeling special* ^^; hehehe…unfortunately, there's only one other story I know of that has Usa being Quatre's mother… it's Kingdoms Lost and Found, by Darcey…who, if she wasn't so scary right now, I'd tell to update soon..because…*snf* I want to know what happens next! ^^;;

Minna- Arigatou! ^^V

Disclaimer— Don't own either shows, but if you wish, feel free to think I do ^.~

-------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen

-------------------------------

Recap:

"This is the death of a soul!" Destiny hissed out.

"It shant be our first time!" Fate spat back.

--

"Cavan!" Hikari's head snapped up, and she turned towards the direction she had last seen Cavan.

"Cavan…what's going on?"

"Nani?" Hope woke up, yawning.

And the broken dream world they were in began to collapse into itself furthermore.

--

"NANI!?" Chaos finally roared.  Harmony turned innocent eyes to face her "son".

"What?  You don't want to meet your daughter-in-law…your son's wife?"

---------End Recap---------

Destiny reared back, as if she had been slapped.

"Nani!?" She gasped out, in horror.

"Surprised, sister?" Fate grinned crazedly.  "What did you think happened to _him_?"

"I..iie!  You…you lie!  We have never killed a soul!  We hurt them, but never death!" Destiny cried out, fists clenched, one at her side, the other, her chest.  "We _never_ hurt him in such a way!" She hissed, more so to herself than her sister.

Fate scoffed at her sister.  "Believe what you will sister.  But we HAVE hurt him…more so than one may imagine."

"Iie!  You lie!  We have hurt him, I deny that not.  Demo, we have never KILLED his soul!"

"I do not lie, sister." Fate turned, back facing her sister.

"Sister!  We never destroyed his soul!  Kiyoshi is a strong one, he would not let the death of his lover destroy his soul!" Destiny took a step towards her sister, eyes blazing with a denied truth.

"Hah!  Sister, did you not see yourself after the death of Cesar?" Fate grinned coldy, beginning to walk away as Destiny eyes became shrouded in the hurt of the past."

"You are not one to talk, sister." Destiny said softly.  Fate faltered.

"Desi…" She whispered his name.  "My Desi…"

"Our souls did not die, sister…" Destiny sighed, shoulders drooped.

"And what makes you think that?!" Fate spat out.

"You were still able to sell your soul." The curt reply struck deep into Fate's buried heart.

"I did not sell my soul."

"You became a damned.  Willing to sacrifice all for your own enjoyment." Destiny's reply was so frank, Fate had no wish to deny it.

"It matters not whether or not our souls are dead, sister." She resumed her walk, walking farther away from her sister.  "Besides…" Fate turned her head to look over her shoulder, eyes boring straight into that of her sister's.

"We'll just be completing the task we started eons ago…"

---------------------------

"Mama, what's going on?!" Hope cried out, eyes gritting in pain at the light her mother was emitting.  Surrounded by darkness for so long, her eyes had grown accustomed to the cool dark.  She placed a hand in front of her eyes, shielding it from the brightness and purity of the light.

"Shhh…Hope, darling.  Mama is just making sure we won't get hurt…" Cosmos soothed her daughter, turning to show eyes shining with gentle warmth.

She stood before her daughter, garbed in a flowing cloak of white gold.  Her eyes had been closed in concentration, but she had opened them to reassure her daughter.  Her hands were clasped together, in a prayer pose, as she called for the power she needed.  

"Close your eyes, darling.  Don't worry…mama will make sure you're fine."

Hope complied without a complaint.  Her mother was back, what more did she have to worry about?  She would soon be with her brother again, and their family united, just as it had been before.

--------------------------

"Wha..wha..wha..wha…" Chaos sputtered, eyes wide, jaws dropped.  He was the most interesting shade of purple and Harmony giggled slightly.

"Well, Chibi-Chaos…did you think your son took no notice of any girls?  He is more like his father than he may like to think."

Silence ensued, with Chaos and Sol both staring indignantly at Harmony.  Harmony stood, patiently waiting for them to regain their senses…and to stop sputtering such unintelligible nonsense.

"WIFE?!!  MARRIED?!!" Chaos finally roared, awakening the occupants in the room, save one.

"Hai…did you expect him to marry himself a husband?  Now Chibi-Chaos, you know that our Sol will not play the part of the nagging wife well." Harmony chuckled, enjoying the expressions on all present faces.

"I wouldn't know." Chaos said stiffly, and Harmony's face grew somber.  A tense silence followed, to be broken by Sol clearing his throat.

"Ahem..shall we bring Hana?" He asked, looking at Harmony hopefully, and Chaos strangely.  He didn't seem at all bad nor evil.

"Hai hai, but first." Harmony walked to the only sleeping form in the room.

"Onegai, Harmony-sama, what is going on?" Relena asked.

"Ah Relena-san, I shall be needing your half of Hope back, I daresay."

"Whoa…whose he?" Duo asked, staring at Chaos curiously.  AN- Hm..i'm pretty sure I told SOMEBODY I would change Chaos's appearance…

"Master Quatre/Sol!" The maguanacs immediately cried out, and had it not been for the withering gaze that Harmony sent them, they would have jumped out of bed.  Still, some did dare to jump out of bed, only to find themselves thrown up to the ceiling.

"Stay!" Harmony ordered.  "You're all ruining the moment!"

"What moment, babe?" Duo grinned flirtatiously, only to be met with the unamused glare from Harmony.

"Hmph!  If Destiny could only see you now!" Harmony turned her head away from a confused Duo, nose in air.  "Grr…that dramatic moment when all is revealed!  Do you work on being such a baka!" She glared playfully at Duo, who shrunk back.  He had just come to terms to all that was happening…and THIS is what gets thrown back at him?

"…" Naturally,Trowa ever the silent one.  His visible eye could be seen taking in the scene ahead of him.

"Onna, what's going on!?  Who are you?!" Kiyoshi, better known as Wufei, stared at her, hiding his confusion with demands.

"Ah, Kiyoshi, the Justice.  Watching you was quite heart wrenching.  I must say, I am greatly saddened by your losses." Harmony watched sorrowfully as a multitude of emotions flickered through the ebony of Wufei's eyes.

"How do you know…" He trailed off, Harmony giving him a comforting, yet sorrowful smile.

"I tried to give you two another chance, here on Chikuu-sei.  But it seemed Fate had other plans."

"Meiran…" Wufei whispered, his eyes clouded.

"Hai, Keiko. Seigino Keiko, known as the late Chikuu-jin, Chang Meiran of Chikuu-sei.  Wife of Seigino Kiyoshi, wife of Chang Wufei."  Harmony recited.  She shook her head sadly and suddenly, and instantly, her sorrowful gaze vanished.

"Let us first release Hope and Hikari, hm?"  Harmony looked at the prone body of pilot 001, eyes closing in concentration, her hands pulled to a prayer position, centered to her face.  An ethereal glow seemed to surround her.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT ALL THIS TIME, HOPE HAS BEEN INSIDE OF YUY?!"

"DO YOU MEAN MY SISTER HAS BEEN IN THE BODY OF HEERO?!"

"HEE-MAN'S A GIRL?!"

A shrill scream.

----------------------

"MAMA!" Hope cried out, as her mother's own eyes snapped open, her eyes pulsing silver.  A metallic light began to envelope the forms of both her and her mother.

"Hope, do not worry." She said, her voice a soft reassurance.

"Demo…" Hope faded, her eyes closing as her body involuntarily relaxed.

"Harmony…" She dimly heard her mother say, before the light finally consumed her.

-----------------------

Silence reigned in the room, as a bright light formed atop of Heero's chest, floating gently for a bit.  The ball of light moved to the other side of the bed in which Heero rested, growing larger with every passing second, it's brightness increasing in intensity.  When it seemed it could glow no brighter, it gave off one final blinding flash, before fading.  In it's wake, laid the forms of two figures.

-----------------------

His eyes took in the scene around him.  It was completely dark.

"Not a pleasant scene, is it?" A soft voice asked him.  Immediately turning towards the direction of the voice, Heero's eyes widened just slightly as he took in the people.

The woman had a slightly tanned complexion, her chocolate hair pulled by in a loose ponytail.  Her pea-green blouse brought out green eyes that gazed at him sadly, though pale lips were pulled into a small smile.  A pale lavender skirt accompanied the blouse, and her only jewelry was the silver wedding band adorning her ring finger.

The male beside her had a tanned complexion, contrasting with his unruly honey locks.  Prussian eyes stared ahead, a slight smirk present upon his lips.  A silver band shone on his ring finger, contrasting to the midnight dress shirt and black pants he wore.

Immediately, upon instinct, Heero had his gun trained on the two.

"Who are you and who do you work for." It was not a question.  His eyes slightly flashed with annoyance as the woman gave a sudden giggle, and the male merely stared amusedly at him.

"Do what you wish, Yuy Heero, Gundam Pilot 001 of Wing Zero." The male dared him.  "You cannot harm us."

"Omae o koruso." 

"Honestly, he takes after you, you realize." The female glared playfully at her male counterpart.

"Hn." The male figure hnned her.

"Don't you hn me mister!  I know where you live…erm..that is…" she searched for words, as the male flashed a small smile her way.

"Well..that is…I can go after you for the rest of eternity!" The female beamed, proud with herself.

Click.  The safety was switched off.

"Omae o koruso." Heero stated, this time leveling his gun to point at the female.  The two strangers before him exchanged an amused look that was not unnoticed by Heero.

"Odin Lowe Jr.!  You can't hurt us!  Now, put that toy away!" The woman looked at her male counterpart, rolling her eyes.  "I'm going to have to have a lil chit chat with that crazy doctor.  What a coot, teaching a young child to play with a dangerous weapon!"

Heero's eyes twitched.  Mr. Blaster?!  A toy?!! How dare she!  

"Though I must say…Mr. Blaster and Mr. Tapper…how cute!" The female giggled, gushing.

Heero's eyes widened slightly.  How did she know…?  His eyes narrowed.  He pulled the trigger.

And watched as the bullet went right through the female.

His eyes widened a fraction.

"I told you so!" the, in Heero's mind, insane lady, stuck her tongue out at Heero, earning an exasperated look from the male next to her.

"Chika…" The male sighed, eyes closed in slight annoyance.

The female, newly discovered to be Chika groaned.  "Ooh!  You're no fun, Kei!" The female stuck her tongue out at the male, who shook his head.  Seeing this, the female merely laughed, and turned her attention back to Heero.

"Hey…you've grown up to be a cutie…too bad you've got the attitude of SOMEONE I know, no names mentioned. *cough*Kei*cough*  Ahem…gomen about that…I seem to be catching a chill.." She smiled innocently at a glaring Kei.

"Hn.."

"You're right!  We haven't been introduced!" She chirped cheerfully.  Heero looked on at in annoyance, catching the sympathetic look from Kei.  She reminded him of a certain braided boy by the name of Duo.

"Watashi wa Shino Chika." She smiled brilliantly at Heero, who stared back at her indifferently.  Her smile faded somewhat.  Turning her head to look at her companion, she looked at him expectantly.

"Hn?" He quirked an eyebrow.  She scowled, glaring at him.

"Well?  Introduce yourself!"

"Hm…no."  The male, named Kei turned to look at Heero, gestured towards Chika, and rolled his eyes upward.

"Grr..you're insufferable!" Chika shrieked, turning back to Heero.

"This lunkhead over here is Shino Kei, my husband."

"Hn…"

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Heero.  Or would you prefer Odin?  Or perhaps, you would prefer your original name."

Silence.

--------------------

Harmony's eyes slowly fluttered opened, and she gave the two figures a dashing smile as her hands fell to her sides.  Stepping closer towards the prone form of Heero upon the bed, she raised her right hand, placing it just above Heero's heart.  Her hand glowed with a warm light, a spark of flame seeming to jump from her fingertip and into Heero's heart.

--------------------

"My name is Heero."

"Hai, I suppose it is so now." Chika sighed sadly.  "Demo, when you were first born, your parents named you Yukio."

"Hn."

"You want to know how we know this, hm?" Kei wrapped an arm lazily over Chika, giving her a tender smile.

"It's simple, really.  You, Shino Yukio, are our son."

Heero made no movements, though his eyes widened at this unexpected news.  His hold on his gun slightly loosened.

A bright flame seemed to burst through the darkness, its searing flames sizzling at Heero's skin, though the two made no move to signify that they could feel it.

"Ah…so Harmony is planting." Chika smiled sadly.  "I'm glad…it is not your time."

------------------------

A motherly look seemed to play on Harmony's features, as she smiled softly down at Heero's prone form.

"Li'ua siya remoi, yein ni." A hand caressed Heero's cheek, seeming to calm the tense body.

"Now…come back to us…"

Harmony leaned down, her lips brushing against Heero's forehead in a gentle kiss.

-------------------------

The flame seemed to burst, spreading its light everywhere.

Despite his training as the perfect soldier, Heero's eyes widened in shock, his eyes riveting to meet the gaze of the two whom claimed to be his parents.

"You'll be watched over, even if you don't believe us." Kei gave an almost sorrowful smirk to Heero.

"No matter what you do, say, or think…you will always be our son." Chika wrapped her arms around the waist of her husband, smiling gently at her son, her eyes shining with a sorrowful pride.

"When you find her, don't let her get away…"

And the bright light engulfed Heero.

--------------------------

A bright light burst within the room, coming from Heero.  Everyone staggered back, save Harmony.

"Come back to us…" She murmured again, this time a bit more strongly.

And the light seemed to pulse a final time, before dieing.

And cold Prussian blue eyes snapped open.

--------------------

"The task we started eons ago?" Destiny questioned, her question echoing through the room.

"What did you think happened to Harmony when her dear Cavan and darling Hikari first killed themselves?" Fate sneered, pausing to peer over her shoulder.

"She…was angry.  So angry her powers consumed her."

"Her powers were all she had left…because Cavan and Hikari took with them to the afterlife, her soul!" Fate grinned maliciously.

"They did no such thing!  They would never hurt her!" Destiny cried.

"Is that why, sister?  Is that why you have allowed them to meet up, again and again?!" Fate cried out, incredulous.  "Is that why I was forced to make them who they are now, so soon?"

"You _enjoyed_ causing them pain!" Destiny hissed.

"They caused her to turn on us!"

"Iie, WE caused her to turn on us!"

"She was unreasonable!" Fate hissed.  "We were first!  Why should they be the favorites?!" Fate's eyes blazed with angry envy.  Destiny's eyes widened.

"Is this what it is all about, sister?!" Her eyes blazed angrily.  "All this time, all of this, because you were _jealous_?!"

"We came first, sister!  _WE_ should be the ones who she favors!  And we were!  Until _they_ came along!  They ruined everything!" Fate hissed, spinning around to face her sister.

"Heavens sister…you're going to kill her for that?  She never favored us!" Destiny cried.

"Hai, she did!  Did you not see how much she adored us?!" Fate's eyes bore into that of her sister's.  

"All worshipped us, in hopes of gaining her favor!  We were her favorites!  We were daughters to her!  And then _they_ came along!  They ruined everything!  They became her children, and we?  Cast aside as she tended to _them_!" Fate's chest heaved, her fists clenched, and her nostrils were flared.  "They took her away from us!"

"Iie, sister!  They were children!  They meant no harm!" Destiny cried out.  "Why have you not realized that?!"

"No, sister.  Why have YOU not realize it?  No, you did, once…long ago…when—"

"When I helped you…destroy them." Destiny murmured, disgust in her voice.

"Hai…don't you see, sister?  Half of her soul died with Hikari and Cavan…by doing this…we will be reuniting her soul…and then…then…"  Fate trailed off, eyes glazed as she envisioned her dream.

"Forgive me, sister." Destiny clenched her fist, eyes shut tight as tears ran torrents down her cheeks.

"Do not worry about it, Destiny…you are young."

"Iie, I do not ask for forgiveness for my beliefs."

"Then for what shall I forgive you?"

"You are one of the damned sister…far too gone as a damned…"

"Iie, I am a blessed one, sister.  Now, what foolishness need I forgive you for?"

"Forgive me…for I am betraying you."  
  


------------------

"Omae o koruso."

Silence.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!" Everyone flinched as the banshee cry echoed throughout the perimeter.  Harmony vaguely registered the blonde blur that ran by her, clutching onto Heero as if he were her lifeline.

"Oh Heero, I knew you wouldn't die that easily!" Relena paused, placing a hand on Heero's chest.  She broke out into a grin.  "And I knew you weren't a girl like Duo thought you were!" She failed to notice Heero's resentful and aghasted stare as he heard that comment.

"O…om..omae..o.." Heero tried to form the words to threaten Duo, but Relena's grip prevented him from saying much, much to Duo's amusement.

Quatre, as all this was happening, was impatiently tapping his foot against the floor.  When was Hana going to come?  When this was over, of course!  And when would this be over?  Never, at the rate this was going.  Many would have been shocked to see the scowl on his face, but as they were currently too busy staring at Heero and Relena, including his sister, they did not see that scowl.

A minute passed. 

Still, the scene continued to play out in front of him.

Come on now, he had not seen his wife in person in centuries!

Another minute.

Grr…Hana was SO much more important than Heero at the moment…how can she not be?  She's his wife!

Another minute.

Baka Relena for being that obsessed girl she was…baka Heero for being so…stalkable by Relena…baka Duo for egging Relena on…baka Trowa for..well..staying silent…baka Kiyoshi for doing nothing but muttering about weak onnas…baka Millardo and Noin for doing nothing…baka maguanacs for not figuring a way to unstuck to the ceiling….baka kaa-san for just staring at Heero and Relena, amused…baka father, for laughing his butt off at the scene right now…baka Hope for clinging onto mama and not helping Heero…and most of all…baka Harmony for FORGETTING TO BRING HIS HANA TO HIM!

Had anyone read his thoughts currently, they would certainly be surprised.

But hey, how would you feel if you hadn't seen your soulmate in centuries, meeting only in dreams, and even then, that was not enough to satisfy your needs.  Why..the last time Sol had seen his dear wife Hana was…well, months ago!  Those agonizing months!  And then, that had been in dreams.

Sol glared at the scene ahead of him, and one could, think that he and Chaos had switched personality, as Chaos was currently blushing abashedly as Harmony scolded him for laughing at "the poor mortal boy who has an insane banshee cutting off his air supply in a sad attempt to murder the unfortunate boy" instead of helping him when it was his fault that "the poor boy is as he is because SOME baka decided that he would have to destroy a dream to see one of his children when all he had to do was ask the mother of his children but he couldn't do that because he was such a dense imbecile" and to make matters worse, he "had unfortunately spread his dark and idiot genes as his son was currently sulking over not having Hana over because of the scenes taking place when he should stop it himself, but he didn't realize that because he had received Chaos' brainless genes, was an idiot, and was now currently—"

"HEY!" Sol cried, indignantly huffing at Harmony.  "I AM NOT BRAINLESS!"  Harmony merely rolled her eyes.

"Suuuure you aren't…look at your father…" She shook her head sadly.  "I have no one to blame but myself…perhaps if I hadn't let him peer over the edge of the cliff and fall down when he was just a babe…or perhaps if I had gotten him down that tree branch when he so stupidly disobeyed me and managed to get himself tangled within the branches, hanging by his under—" Harmony was cut off by an embarrassed Chaos.

"KAA-SAN!!!  NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR THIS!"

"I do!" Hope cheerfully cried out.  Hikari smiled, remembering the story.  Sol would have wanted to hear this story too, honestly.  But, he also desperately wanted to see his wife.

"ENOUGH!!!  RELENA!  GET OFF OF HEERO BEFORE I MAKE SURE THAT PINK IS NO LONGER A COLOR!"

So he couldn't actually make sure pink wasn't a color…but hey.._SHE_ didn't know that!

Relena immediately let go of Heero, who while trying to regain his breath, flashed Quatre/Sol a quick thankful gaze.

Everyone else stared, surprised.  Sol took several deep breaths, feeling a headache hit him full force.

"Harmony-sama…" He turned to look at Harmony, his eyes pleading.

"Onegai…Hana…" He trailed off as Harmony smiled understandingly at him, her eyes amused.

"Of course." She closed her eyes in concentration.

Once again a bright light filled the room.

And once again, when the light died down, a new figure was in the room.

She was average height, though her aura demanded attention.  Regally, she stood proudly in the room, though her striking green eyes showed her confusion.  Silky pale blonde tresses, shades paler than Sol's own hair, fell to her knees in waves, adorned with pearls.  The pearls met at her forehead, where they formed a large ring to embellish the sides of the large emerald that rested at the very center of her forehead, where her forehead met her hair.  

She was petite; her slim form covered in a pale apple green gown of satin, the puffy gauzy sleeves ending at her wrist, where small white pearls formed intricate designs up to her middle finger.  A chain of silver and pearls, with two emeralds on both shoulders kept up a flowing silk cape.  Around her neck, three chains of pearl were pulled tightly together, and a drop tear emerald rested between her collar bone.   A slim hand raised to her throat, as she let out a startled gasp.

"Sol?" She questioned, her voice wavering.  Sol stared back at her, eyes watery.

"Hana…HANA!" He rushed to her, picking her up and twirling her about, her regal demeanure dropping as she shrieked with joy.  He finally stopped, placing her down, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you." She whispered in his ear.

"And I, you." He whispered back.

"Hey Q..er…Sol..whose the babe?"

Wasn't Duo SUCH a SMART boy? And yes, there IS suppose to be sarcasm in that…

Sol growled, and Luna, Artemis, and Diana AN-didn't forget about them, didcha? , whom had sometime during this whole fiasco reverted back to Tsuki, growled.  Hikari sighed and slapped her forehead, as Harmony smiled amusedly.  Kiyoshi, too, smiled, though his seemed to glint with a depraved amusement.

"Duo…." Sol turned to Duo, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Y..yeah?" Dup eeped, slowly backing away.

"When you see Saturn, tell her I send my greetings…"

"S..Saturn..that…person who..uh…is the warrior of rebirth?" Duo asked nervously.

"Hai…and the keeper of Death…you've always associated yourself with Shinigami…now meet the real Shinigami, or…Saturn, the SHINIMEGAMI!!!" Sol lunged for a petrified Sol.

"Sol!" Hope cried out.  "Violence is not the answer!"

"SOL!" Hikari's voice did nothing to cut Sol out of his stupor.

"Sol-sama!  Cut off his braid!" Kiyoshi cheered.

"KICK HIS BUTT!  TEACH HIM NOT TO TALK LIKE THAT TO _YOUR_ WOMAN!  OH MAN!  MY SON!!" Chaos cheered, jumping up and down.  He quieted and looked down as Harmony sent him a withering gaze.  "Erm..that is…um…gomen nasai, kaa-san?" He offered meekly.

Harmony sighed.

"Sol-koi!" It was his wife's voice that stopped Sol, his arms just millimeters from completely closing around a pale Duo's neck.

"Onegai…stop this…" she pleaded with him.  Immediately, Sol let go of Duo, who then found himself face to face with an angry Tsuki, as Sol rushed to his wife's side, apologizing profusely to her.

Harmony took this scene all in, a slight frown on her face.

The frown deepened as she noticed Chaos disappear.

'Where are you going?' She sent the telepathic message.

'Back to my post.'

'Hikari…'

'Has made it clear she despises me...onegai, kaa-san…'

A mental resigned sigh.

'Hai, Chibi-Chaos…but you must face her, someday.'

'I have all eternity…' And the link closed.

The frown worsened, even more so as Harmony noticed Hikari's despondant gaze.

It lifted slightly as she saw Sol and Hana together.

And worsened again as she noticed Hikari slipping out of the room…or, in truth, teleporting out of the room, with a final sad gaze towards Sol and Hope.  She could have sworn she saw a gleam of light shimmer at the edge of Hikari's eyes.

A teardrop.

A tug at the back of her mind.

….Destiny…

….Pleading for help…

…..Wazhita oi sha'ma……

-------------------

"Betray me?!" Fate asked, incredulous.

"Hai…it's for the best…perhaps one day, you can see that." Destiny replied, void of all emotions save sorrow.

"Stop speaking such nonsense sister!  You have no power to—" Fate stopped, her eyes wide as her sister began to glow with an aura not totally her own.  Destiny's aura was usually a pale lavender, but this glow was mixed with a metallic color.

Fate's eyes narrowed.

Only one person in existence had a metallic aura.

…Harmony…

"Forgive me…perhaps one day…retribution will be found for your lost soul…"

A large wave of lavender surrounded by metallic silvery blue and a hue of gold was sent towards Fate.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS, TRAITOR!" Fate hissed venomously, before collapsing to the floor, darkness evading her mind.

"If it is for the best, then I can live without your forgiveness…sister…" Destiny replied sorrowfully, tears coursing down her cheeks.

Then she, too, was enveloped in light, and when it died, she was gone.  A final thought was whispered into the room.

'..,Perhaps now…peace…freedom…'

----------------

The night was quiet.  Everyone was tired, and on Harmony's orders, went to bed.

Any questionings would be answered tomorrow.  All inhabitants of the house were in bed, Hope having her own room, Hana rooming with Sol (to many's amusement and confusion), and Hikari and Harmony also with their own room.

Slowly, the night gave way to the day.

Harmony stared up at the sky, as the final star twinkled and vanished, the heavenly rays of the sun overpowering it.

Metallic blue eyes flashed.

And a shrill scream erupted, echoing within the building.

----------------

End Chapter…phew! ^^;; Hehe…I'm trying to get one last chapter out before I'm overloaded with work…I made it long too! ^^;  Heheh..well, review minna.  And if I don't update for a long time, then the next chapter should be extra long..*lessay..elevenish pages at least?* ^^;; Well, review!  It's a great source of inspiration! *and my muses..and me too..love to hear what you have to say! ^^;; Alrighty, ja minna! Review!

Li'ua siya remoi, yein ni – You shall live, little one.

Wazhita oi sha'ma – It is time


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Oheyo minna! ^^;; *jumping up and down for joy*I got my midterm grades..AND I PASSED THEM ALL!! WOOOOO!! *pouts* I woulda passed w/ at least a B on all subj…'cept I didn't finish one writing assignment in Spanish…grr..*took ten points off my grades…grr…* Eh…anyways, onto the story! Gomen for the delay minna! ^^;;  And I'm going to apologize in advance if this story doesn't meet your expectations…My muses have been resting for a while..and the ones that are actually awake are still trying to pull themselves together..--;;  *looks over shoulder at quarreling muses who are wrestling right now to determine whose idea is better…*

Authoress*Crest- *watching Authoress run after Duo*…Are you still foaming at the mouth?! *Squints to get a better look*

Darcey- Curling up…in bed…*sighs and looks longingly at my bed* sleep…gooooooodd…*goes to take a nap*

Blue Moon- I'm glad you understand it…*slight pause*…um…what do you understand? ^^;; Really, I want to know…*kinda confused* grr…studying is evil..turns ur brain into mush..grr…

Crystalstorm21- *looks worriedly at fate* ahem..fate..you know I tried to stop her..so you won't..erm…kill me or anything, right? ..eheheh…*looks at crystalstorm* ^^V Thanks for the head start…*steals Wing and leaves* And JUST in case Heero manages to catch up to me, *grabs a folder labeled 'BLACKMAIL'…

Solus Nox- ^____________^ I'm glad you think so!   Well..at least your exams are over…^^:; *they are over, right? O.O*

Lilaclight- ^^V I'm glad you liked the chappy! ^^V *Snf* You..think..I'm…a…good…writer…*falls into a simpering pile of goo* I'm so flattered!!! ^^V o.O…Eh..sure..i'll give you some pointers..but first.. *looks around cautiously, leans in and whispers to lilaclight in a secretive manner* Can you give me some pointers on how to give pointers? ^^;;; And tell me what it is that I did?

Note- I know I said Cosmos's throne was at the center of the cosmos, but I'm going to change its location to being on one end of the universe ^^;;  Translations are in ()

'…' –thoughts

"…" –dialects

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows.

------------------------

Chapter Fourteen

-------------------------

Recap:

Harmony stared up at the sky, as the final star twinkled and vanished, the heavenly rays of the sun overpowering it.

Metallic blue eyes flashed.

And a shrill scream erupted, echoing within the building.

-----End Flashback-----

Sol shot out of bed, looking around frantically for the source of the scream.

"Who is that?" Hana asked, sitting up from beside her husband.

"I…don't know…we better go check." Sol got up from bed slowly, despite the shrill scream that was just now been dieing out.  Why was it that the nothing had been going well since his mother had arrived?  

After pulling on his pants, he turned just in time to see his wife pull a robe over her nude form.  A silly smile formed on his lips, though his ever-famous blush still graced his cheeks.  Well…one thing had gone right.

"Ready?" Hana asked, smiling sweetly at her husband.

"Yeah…" Sol grabbed a robe and pulled it over himself, grabbing Hana's hand and leading her towards where the scream had been heard.

---------------------

Harmony stared in front of her, her nose scrunched up, staring disapprovingly at the screaming figure in front of her.

"Will you stop screaming already?!" She snapped at the screaming female, who continued to scream.

"SHUT UP!!" Harmony screamed.

The figure stopped screaming.  Harmony smirked.

"With the way you were screaming, you would've thought I had you pummel a thousand feet to the ground." Faintly, she heard the running footsteps of the occupants of the house running towards her and the figure.

"You mean you didn't?!" The figure got up from the ground gingerly, rubbing her behind as she did so.  "That hurt."

"Of course I didn't!  I had you dropped nine-hundred, and ninety-nine feet from the ground!" Harmony sniffed, looking insulted.  "And it should hurt…have you stopped thinking for so long that you forgot you could of just stopped yourself mid-air?" She smirked arrogantly at the girl ahead of her.

"I—" The figure was cut off.

"YOU!" Harmony turned around to face everyone who had just arrived.  It was Hikari, who had spoken.

"Ah, Hikari, I see you still remember her." She smiled pleasantly at her seething "daughter".

"Of course I remember!  How can I not remember one of the causes of all my pain?!" Hikari hissed.

"Tut tut, Hikari.  As Hikari, you should not hiss!  It sets a bad example for all the beings who follows the light out there." Harmony wagged her finger in front of her in a scolding manner.

"Who are you, miss…" Quatre/Sol trailed off, staring questionably at the figure ahead of him and the group.

She was of slightly short stature, though she seemed much taller.  Perhaps it was of the large crown that adorned her head that added that extra height.  Her hair was a sandy shade of brown, pulled back very loosely, in a slightly wavy ponytail, the end reaching mid-back.  Long lashes framed her olive eyes, and her lips were painted a shady red.

A loose neckline sprung forth from two emeralds on either side of her shoulders, accented by the small gold necklace gracing her swanlike neck.  The pale apple green dress had only one sleeve, clinging to arms till it reached her elbow, where it billowed out, wider and wider till the end.  The dress clung just slightly to her torso and her hips, before billowing to form a bell shaped dress.  A gold armband adorned her right arm, between her shoulder and elbow.

"Get away from my son, Destiny!" Hikari seethed.

---------------------

Stars…all around him there were stars.  With a sigh, he made his way to the large throne ahead, the crushed burgundy velvet leading his feet towards the massive ebony design.  Seating himself upon his throne, he allowed himself to take in the scene around him.

His 'lair', if you would so call it, was basically a slab of marble floating within a bubble on one end of the cosmos.  The large "damned place of damnation for the friggin damned", as he so eloquently called his lair, stretched for about a mile each on all sides.  The marble, which he knew had once been a pristine white, had turned a smoky hue of gray, ala Chaos.  

Three steps, covered by the crushed velvet of burgundy covered the steps and continued straight to cover the area ahead of the throne.  His throne was of the deepest ebony.  On either side of his throne was a short thin column, elegantly depicting his life story.  Two orbs, the only source of light in the dreary sett, topped the columns, hovering just millimeters atop it, giving off a faint red glow.

With a snap of his fingers, the fountains on either side of the steps, made of a dark crystal, spouted out a deep red substance.  Morbidly, he allowed himself to muse in the fact that the blood sprouted by the fountain was the blood both he and Cosmos had both blood for the cosmos.  He smiled darkly; the fountain was spilling forth his and Cosmos's heartache…spilling forth the bloodied heart of Cavan and Hikari. AN-remember, Chaos and Cosmos think of Hikari and Cavan as two separate beings from them.

--------------------

Everything was fuzzy.  Fate blinked a once…and again.  Slowly, everything cleared out.

"Ugh…" she got up slowly, her knees slightly wobbly.  "What happened, Destiny?"

Silence?

"Destiny?"

No answer.  With a frown, Fate slowly started to walk, a bit wobbly at first.  She stopped as she made her way to the large fountain.

"Seir." She commanded, and the water shimmered lightly, only to fall still.  Fate furrowed her brows.  Why was it not showing her what she wished?  (Seir- Show)

"Seir." She commanded, this time stronger.  This time, the water did show her a portrait.

She was tall, and she seemed so much taller with the aura she commanded. Her hair was long, trailing past her feet, falling around her in an endless sea of platinum, lined with silver highlights that gave way to red at the end. The top part of her hair was pulled back into two heart shaped buns on either sides of her head, the rest left down in gentle waves.  Her fair complexion was perfect…seemingly TOO perfect.  A small nose led way to full rose lips.  Her gown was the pale lavender of the earliest dawn, though as it traveled past her feet in a train, it became part of the elegant darkness of night.

But it was her eyes that got to Fate.  Those damn metallic blue eyes, with their silvery gold hue.  Those damn eyes that always stared at her with sorrow…no, not always.

There had been a time when they stared at her, with the love a mother would have for her child.  And then there had been the time they stared at her with something else…she could not decipher what, so caught up in the fact that Cavan and Hikari had died she was.  Those damned eyes!  The same eyes that had banished her!  The same damned eyes that had twisted her sister's mind and had turned her own sister against her!  Those damn eyes…

"Harmony…" Fate all but hissed, the memories of what had occurred before the darkness had claimed her all too clear.

And the image suddenly took on a life of it's own, as the image of Harmony slowly turned to face Fate, who stepped back, as if she had been slapped.

Metallic eyes stared straight at her, silvery gold shining sadly into the deepest parts of what may have been left of her soul.

-----------------------

"DESTINY!?!" Sol and Hana cried out.

"Cosmos…" Destiny turned to face Hikari.  "You're son…"

"Will have as little to do with you as possible!" Cosmos cried out.

"Ah…the joys of sibling love…" Harmony drawled, a slight smiled on her lips.

"NANI!?!" Destiny and Cosmos shrieked, facing Harmony, before huffing, crossing their arms and turning their head away, and exclaiming, "WE ARE NOT SISTERS!"

"There it is again!" Harmony laughed, as Destiny looked at the rather large group of people, and sobered up immediately.

"Peacecraft, Millardo." She walked up to him, and he shifted uncomfortably at her knowing gaze.  "Such a strange path Fate had you walk…I had not wished for all to occur to do so."

"Peacecraft, Relena." She made her way to the former queen, who stared, somewhat dazedly at her.  "Child, if you will not believe any other, then believe me now.  You and he…are not meant to be."

"Demo…demo…" Relena's wide unbelieving eyes shimmered with tears, loosing their shine.  Destiny paused in moving to the next person, turning to smile gently at Relena.

"It is not often I allow any ordinary soul to know such of their destiny, but for you, I shall make an exception."

"That is enough, Destiny." Harmony cut in.  "She shall know of her fate, soon enough."

Destiny gave a bitter laugh.  "Fate has planned much for her…and with few, have I consented to."

"As she does not consent to much of your decisions."

"If I decided everything Fate's way, Harmony-sama, then everyone's destiny shall be their misery."

"Is it not already?"  Destiny looked sharply at Hikari.

"No, Cosmos, it is not.  The obstacles Fate has placed in reaching their destiny may cause misery, but the final outcome, their destiny, is not always."

"Enough, you two." Harmony chided gently, and turned her attention to the strangely silent Relena.  AN- *sigh* I can't do it. I can't bring myself to bash Relena after reading so much Relena-bashing stories…*sigh*

"Child, look at me." Harmony gently ordered.  Relena lifted dead eyes to face Harmony.

"Did you not truly know that it was never to be?" Harmony asked.

"At times, it felt like it was." Relena softly whispered.  "I had thought that…perhaps…"

"If you had someone to care for…and someone to care for you, then you would have a pillar to lean on, hm?"  Harmony smiled gently at Relena, who could only bring her head down to stare at her feet.  With a few strides, Harmony was before Relena, gently forcing Relena to face her, her thumb and index finger resting on Relena's chin. 

"In life, we must make many choices, each with their own consequences.  Sometimes, the consequences are small, and others…life-altering.  Some, even result in death.  Death is a part of life, child.  And what we are not able to do or find in life, we may find in death.  Remember that, child, and be happy." She smiled at Relena, turned to look at Heero, and then turned back to Relena.  "Besides, you'd never be able to rid him of his two loves…Mr. Blaster and Mr. Tapper." She winked at Relena, motioning for Destiny to take her place, while Heero stared at her, in his version of aghast.

"Sometimes, life is more precious because we know what will happen.  Remember that." Destiny offered Relena, who smiled sadly at her, as understanding dawned upon her.

"Lucrezia, Noin." She looked at Noin, who stared defiantly back at her.  "In life, people come and people go.  Some will come back and others won't.  You were allowed to find not only your other half, but your sister.  Do not take lightly to what we have given you, and when the time should come that a loved one will leave you…do not chase after them."

"Ahh…and the Maguanacs…I'm glad you've fulfilled your destinies until this part…let us hope it shall go smoothly, hm?" The maguanacs stared back at her, in blank awe.

"Yumeno, Hana.  Congratulations." That said, Destiny left a very confused Hana, turning to an equally confused Sol/Quatre.

"Ah yes..Yumeno Sol…or do you prefer Quatre.  Sol, I believe, shall do, as you have shed the mask of Quatre.  Congratulations, and remember.  What one does for duty, does not always show what one will do for love."

"Bloom, Triton." She stared quizzically at him, before her eyes enlarged in recognition.  Instantly, a sad look washed over her features.  "She loved you so much.  It was your death, I think, that sent her over the edge.  Know that she loved you, and she always will…no matter what." She placed a hand on Trowa's left shoulder, and allowed one tear to slide down her cheeks.

"She…would have loved to see you…here…_now_." Destiny murmured inattentively, and slowly made her way to a stoic Heero.

"Shino, Yukio.  Though I suppose you don't remember, hm?  No, you would not to remember."

"Hn."  Destiny sighed at his response.

"I…am sorry…" She gazed at Heero's emotionless eyes.

"One day, 01, one day…" She walked over to Hope.

"Yumeno, Hope.  Ah, such a strange tapestry I wove with your thread.  To be trapped in the broken dream of the infamous 01.  And then…" Destiny trailed off, only to smile sadly.  "You…should never fear the light." She walked over to a glaring Wufei.

"Seigino, Kiyoshi.  Ah…the only mortal previous to this…in which Harmony-sama had intervened on behalf of.  She…Keiko…" Destiny paused as Wufei, or Kiyoshi, immediately stiffened at the mention of his dead lover's name.  She sighed.

"Kiyoshi…when this all ends…" She looked into the ebony orbs, "I hope you regain your full soul."

"It's Wufei." Was her cold reply, and she spared one last glance at the glaring pilot of Shenlong.  She walked to the next person, and gasped.

"CESAR!" She wailed, flinging herself into Duo's surprised arms.

----------------------

"Iie!  Leave me be!  You hold me no longer!" Fate screeched, her eyes glinting with an insane gleam.  "Harmony…the time is now."  Fate whispered in an eerily soft voice, spinning around and making her way towards her tapestry.

She picked up her needle, and picked up a gleaming thread of crimson, placing it through the eye of the needle.  With a morbid hum, she began to weave a new part to the tapestry, cutting through a glowing ebony thread, interlaced with silver.

----------------------

Chaos clutched his head, trying to stop the throbbing ache.

"Iie…not yet…I cannot face her just yet." He groaned.  The ache grew heavier.

"Ohh…Lady Fate, such cruelty you shed upon me." He moaned, clutching his head harder.

----------------------

The red thread made its way through the ebony thread, and began its trek to the silver thread, interlaced with ebony.

----------------------

"Yu'ain na, doj-ai…dojai, le limai…" Chaos groaned, falling off his throne, his vision dimming.  (Forgive me, please…please, my light…)

"Yu'ain na, le limai…wai'nai-ne…" He whispered, and all grew dark. (Forgive me, my light…I love you.)

-----------------------

"Cesar, oh Cesar!" Destiny sobbed.  "I've missed you so much!"

"Uh..babe..name's Duo Maxwell…" Duo stared quizzically at the figure in his arms.  "I think you got me mixed up with this…Cesar of yours…"

"Cesar…" Destiny murmured, burying herself deeper into Duo's arms.

"Cesar…that sounds…familiar…" Duo muttered to himself.  Before he could ask, an agonized scream erupted into the air.  All present turned to face Hikari, who had fallen to her knees, one hand clutching her heart, the other, clutching her head.

"Iie! IIE!  Cavan!  Iie!  Don't go!  Iie!  Onegai!" She cried out.

"Yar-e'a, nai, yar-e'nai!" She sobbed brokenly.  (Sorry, love, sorry.)  " Yu'ain na, nai, yu'ain na!  Beo-waja!  Li'ua nama-yat na! Beo-waja cair'en li'ua nama-yat!" (Forgive me, love, forgive me!  Don't!  You promised me!  Don't break your promise!)

"Hikari…" Harmony murmured, embracing the sobbing figure.  Sol, Hana, Kiyoshi, and Hope stood around her, unsure.  "Shhh..yein ni, sh…" (yein ni- little one)

"Sa'maa…Cavan…" She moaned.  " Oh Cavan…yu'ain na…Sui-wa yar-e'a, nai." (Sa'maa- mother; yu'ain na…Sui'wa yar-e'a, nai- Forgive me…I'm so sorry, love.)

"Shh….rest now…" Harmony placed a gentle kiss on Hikari's forehead, and instantly, she fell into a restless slumber.

"What happened?" Sol questioned.

"Wazhita oi sha'ma." (It is time.)

--------------------------

The red thread cut through the silver interlaced ebony thread, and continued its journey, before it reached an empty area of the tapestry.

Eyes closed in concentration; Fate cupped her hands together, forming a dark gray light.  When the light died out, a shining thread of metallic blue glowed within her hands.  Fate smiled maliciously.

"Wazhita oi sha'ma.  Li'ua sim'wad ba, Harmony." (It is time.  You die now, Harmony.)

----------------------

Harmony's head shot up.

"Fate…wazhita oi sha'ma." She growled lowly. (Fate…it is time.)  Her eyes flashed once, and immediately, all found themselves in a strange dark place, familiar only to five of the occupants.

"Boys!  What are you doing here?!  And who are these…guests?" The surprised voice of the doctors rang out.

"01!  Ah…I see you've found the missing Relena.  I should have known…not answering your laptop." A man, balding, with a metal claw replacing one hand stepped out of the shadows.

"We are not here for idle chit chat, chikuu-jin." Harmony step forth.  "Such darkness you surround yourselves in." She spoke, addressing all the doctors.  "It is in the dark that all secrets lie." That said, the place was immediately lit up.

Hope gave a shriek of pain, falling to her knees as she shielded her eyes from the brightness of the room.

"Hope-san…" Destiny walked over to the shaking form of Hope, of who was in her brother's embrace, her sister-in-law worriedly hovering over his shoulder.  "There is no need to fear the light."

"Let us dim the lighting," Harmony made a waving motion with one hand, and instantly, the room dimmed as if the only source of light was from the full moon.  "Many a century has passed since you've last seen so much light.  Even when first you left your prison, the light was dim.  I apologize, child, for overlooking such crucial facts." Harmony apologized.  

Hope blinked a couple of times, her eyes mystified.  Unsteadily, she slowly stood up, and when she stumbled, she was surprised to find that the arms that caught her belonged to the pilot of Wing Zero.  "Th..thank you…" She murmured, blushing.

"Hn." He made sure she could stand on her own, and let her out of his hold.  Quatre pouted darkly.  He could have caught his own sister, without that 01's help, thank you very much!

"Harmony-sama?" Hope questioned, "Wh…when will I…" She trailed off.  Harmony gave her a motherly smile.

"In time, child, in time.  It is a shame that a child of light should fear the light so…but then, you are half of darkness.  Don't fret so, child." She turned her attention to the doctors, who had formed a curious group ahead of her.

"Master Sol…wha—" Rashid was cut off by Destiny, who was speaking to Harmony.

"There are those present who play no part." Destiny looked up at Harmony.

"Ay, that is true.  Perhaps one would prove to be useful, but the lot of them…that would cause such a disturbance." Harmony turned to look at the maguanacs, who instantly took various defensive stances.

"Shall we?" Destiny, too, turned to face the maguanacs.

"Yes, and Destiny?"

"Hai?"

"There is no need for them to remember."

"Of course."  Destiny walked closer to the maguanacs, addressing them when she next spoke.

"No roles in this play you hold, and I daresay you ought to be pleased, to be free of this final battle, that shall decide the outcome of all."

"Tut tut, Destiny.  Let us make haste.  With every passing second, I feel Fate drift farther into the dark." Harmony closed her eyes, her arms crossed.  At her feet, the body of Hikari laid.

"Return to your dwelling, and remember not, the events that have occurred." Destiny commanded, and at once, a lavender light surrounded the maguanacs, taking them with it as it vanished.

-------------------------

A lavender light appeared in the Winner estate, and when it died out, the maguanacs were each sleeping peacefully in his room, slowly forgetting the events of the past days.

--------------------------

"Doctors." Harmony turned her attention to the doctors, ignoring the surprised, and somewhat outraged look on the faces of the others.

The doctors stared, surprised.

"Doctors, I do not take lightly to repeating myself!" Harmony's voice was sharp.

"Wh..Who are you?  WHAT are you?" Dr. J stepped forward, curious.

"The one who shall allow the undoing of your work." Harmony cryptically replied.

"What?!"

"There is no time for such trivial questions.  It has come time for you to play your part in this ending performance."

"Ending? It has just begun!" Destiny butted in, though she quieted at Harmony's gaze.

"The performance has run its course, playing itself for centuries, millenniums…repeating itself.  It is at the end, that it seems to begin.  Have you forgotten?" Harmony turned to face Destiny now.  "The tapestry spun shall be unwoven…"

"And our work, was for naught?" Destiny questioned, disbelieving.

"No…your work is the foundation, for which the events shall unfold."

"Eh…can someone explain what's going on NOW?" Duo piped up, earning a chiding glance from Harmony and eliciting a giggle from Destiny.  He grinned at Destiny.

"You should laugh more babe…it's a lot more…less…um…" He paused, searching for words.  Destiny giggled.

"You haven't changed a bit, Cesar."

"Who?"  Destiny's smile faltered.

"He doesn't remember, child.  Leave him be." Harmony drew Destiny's attention to her.

"EXCUSE ME!" Doctor J shouted.

"There is no need to shout, chikuu-jin!" Harmony scolded him.  "Have you no manners?  If your mother saw you now, what would she say?!  Honestly!  Fledglings…" She huffed indignantly.

The doctors, Relena, Millardo, Noin, and gundam pilots stared at Harmony as if she had lost her mind.

"Doctors, this is Harmony, and Destiny." Sol/Quatre politely intervened.  "The unconscious woman is Hikari…and she-" Here he gestured towards Hope, "is Hope.  Harmony-sama, Destiny-sama, Hope-chan, this is Dr. J, trainer of 01, Dr. S, trainer of 02, Professor G, trainer of 03, Instructor H, trainer of 04, and Master O, trainer of 05."

"Harmony? Destiny?  Hikari?  Hope?  What are your true names?" Dr. J demanded.  The said girls, save Hikari, glared at the doctors indignantly.

"That is our true name, mortals!  J…tut tut…I had expected so much better from you…" Destiny paused, "Wait…no I didn't!" Destiny smiled slightly, appearing somewhat sheepish.

"No, really…what are your real names!" Master O commanded this time.

"The onnas told you already, those are their real names!" Wufei snorted.  The doctors stared at him incredulously.

"What, no baka before the onna?" Dr. S asked.  The girls, save Hope and the still unconscious Hikari, growled, and Wufei's eyes widened.

"I don't have a death wish!" Wufei hissed, and Hope broke out into giggles.

"Chikuu-jins, I haven't all the time in the world to wait for you.  Well, I do, but you would die by then." Harmony paused, shooting an authoritative glance at the doctors.  "Now, give me it and then we'll be done.  We can do this the easy way…or the fun way." She smiled, almost ferally.  Hope crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Violence is not the answer." She looked at Harmony.  Relena nodded her head in agreement.  Harmony groaned, slapping her forehead.

"All the kinds of daughters you could give birth to," She began, looking at the prone form of Hikari, "And you give birth to a die-hard pacifist.  Ay…just my luck, hm?" She shook her head sadly, then composed herself.

"Will the hosts not invite their guests?" In a fluid movement, Harmony held Hikari in her arms.

"…" The doctors exchanged glances with one another, all wondering what was going on and who the crazy coot was.

"I am not a crazy coot…" Harmony glared slightly.  "Such awful manners our hosts have.  Destiny?" Harmony nodded towards Destiny, who in turn, made a flicking motion with her wrist.

Once again, a bright light filled the room.

And once again, when the light faded, the room was dark.

-------------------

Hikari moaned as the darkness began to fade away.  Groggily, she opened her eyes and sighed, though whether in relief or pain, she could not say.

Slowly, she got up from her bed, the silk sheets sliding off her lithe form, as she made her way to grab her robe.  Funny, she did not remember coming to her bedroom.  Hadn't she last been seated upon her throne…but then, perhaps that was where the dream had started.

"Ah, Hikari, you've awaken!"

Hikari spun around, her eyes wide.

"I should say it's about time, Hikari!  Had we still been on Earth, two suns would have set!"

Hikari continued to stare.

"Don't tell me you're going to faint again!" Harmony mock groaned, shaking her head.

"I..It….wasn't…a…dream…?" Hikari whimpered.  Instantly, Harmony's face grew serious.

"Iie, I'm afraid it was not.  The others await your presence…they shall be in the dining hall, when you choose to present yourself."

"Then…Hope…is back…" A small smile graced Hikari's lips, before it was replaced by a frown.  "And…Cavan…Chaos…" she trailed off as Harmony sadly shook her head in affirmation.

With quick strides, Harmony held Hikari in an embrace in seconds, her gown absorbing Hikari's salty tears.

"Let it out, child.  Let it out…" she murmured, staring motherly down at the sobbing form of Hikari.

'Let it out now, child…for it may be the last time…' 

---------------------

An uncomfortable silence filled the dining hall.  It was a large hall, created from marble of the purest white.  The dining hall seemed to have no walls, instead, where walls should have stood were columns and arches of the most skilled designs.  From the openings of the arches, a soft yellow light spilled into the room, hindered slightly by the lacy transparent veils that half-covered each arch.  From the high ceiling, lacy drapes drooped down, playing with the light, twisted and played with in such a way that it created a most peculiar atmosphere, not quite formal, yet not quite informal.  Should one look closer, one would find that these drapes were, in fact, the same gauzy drapes that only loosely covered part of the arch-openings.

Flowers, from both Earth and other foreign places, could be found anywhere in the room.  Some seemed to be hanging from ceilings, the vines and actual flowers coiling around columns or arches, or entwined with the drapes.  Other flowers still seemed to float in the air, floating gently in the ever-present soft breeze.  From nowhere, yet everywhere, stray petals floated down the room with the passing breeze, revealing to those close by, its heavenly fragrance.  Every flower was soft in color, as was the whole room in itself.

Small orbs of light, some glowing a soft white, others, a pale silvery gold, danced around the room, sometimes resting within a flower, creating a most beautiful effect.

Centered in the large hall, was a large marble table, surrounded by large chairs of creamy comfort.  Seated around the table, the doctors, Relena, and Destiny sat opposite to Heero, Trowa, Kiyoshi, Duo, Millardo and Noin.  Sol and Hana stood, gazing out of the room from one arch, while Hope took delight in the flowers that floated around her, playing with her.  

Unnoticed by most, a pair of Prussian blue eyes stared at her childish delight, intrigued.  How could she be so innocent?  His eyes then narrowed.  He had a mission.  Protect Relena Peacecraft…and she had called herself the murderer of Relena Peacecraft.  The fact that she had said this all while in Relena's body made no difference.  She was a threat to his mission, an obstacle.  All obstacles were to be eliminated.

Hope, feeling as if she was being watched, looked up to see Prussian blue eyes staring intently at her.  She blushed, and then smiled brightly, waving slightly.  Heero turned away, and her smiled faltered, before a flower floated in front of her face, and a small glowing orb decided to land on her nose.  She giggled, looking and sounding much like an adult.

"Explain!" The silence was cut by the tempered cry from the doctor's mouth.

"J…so impatient…" Destiny shook her head sadly, allowing a petal to rest upon her palm.

"Everything shall be revealed when our hostess awakens." Wufei's eyes were closed, his back leaning comfortably against the chair.

"What does that mean, Wufei?" Master O inquired, and Kiyoshi's eyes snapped open.

"It's Kiyoshi." Hope corrected, seating herself at the table, a flower in hand.

"What?!" The doctors cried out, outraged.

"Your name is Wufei!" Wufei raised a brow as they addressed him.

"My name does not matter.  The only name that should is no longer in existence." He replied coldly.  "Kiyoshi…Wufei…both might as well be dead masks of the same body."

"Then how do you stand before us now!?" Master O sputtered, not enjoying the look of arrogant amusement in Wufei's eyes.

"I'm not standing before you now…I'm seated before you."

"Kiyoshi, do not play such games with them." Harmony's voice spilled around them, as she made her way to the table.  "It is only fair that they should know."

"TELL US!" The doctors, ever the eager ones for new information, cried out.

"You have no manners as hosts, and even less as guests!" Harmony reproached them, an almost disgusted look upon her face.

"Welcome all." A voice called out from behind Harmony.  Hikari smiled politely as she made her way to her guests.

"MAMA!!!" Hope grinned cheekily.  Hikari sent her a playful, yet still chiding glance.

"Welcome all, to my domain.  You must forgive my not playing the part of hostess sooner.  I had no control over what had come to be." She smiled politely at them, once again.  "Please, let us all be seated, and feast on the food."

She took a seat at the head of the table, while Harmony took a seat opposite to her.  Sol and Hana, too, took a seat, sitting next Harmony.  Sol sent a worried glance at his mother, who in turn, avoided his eyes.

"Um…I'm not sure the rule to this place…but usually, when people say let's eat…there's usually food…." Duo stated, baffled.  Destiny gave a small giggle, earning a dashing smile from Duo, which in turn, painted her cheeks a rosy red hue.

"Let us eat," Hikari nodded her head slightly, and instantly, a grand feast laid before all.

Harmony glanced at the doctors, who stared at the food, not touching it.  She mentally sighed.  "Are you not pleased with the food?" Harmony asked the doctors, drawing the attention of all.

"What…is this."  It was not a question.

"Food.  Is it not of your approval?  Hikari was kind enough to make sure they were all Earthen treats."

"HOW did you do that?  What's going on here?" The doctors clarified.

"Let us eat now, and we shall answer questions afterwards." Hikari motioned towards the food.

The doctors touched nothing for the remainder of the meal, much to Harmony's annoyance.

---------------------

"Doctors, do come with me." Harmony stood up, everyone having finished his or her meals.  The doctors exchanged glances, but stood up, and followed the tall woman down the hall, through twists and turns.  They finally arrived at a large door with no knob.

Harmony turned around, her eyes cold.  Her voice was flat when she addressed them.

"My Hikari is a very polite hostess.  She has done nothing wrong to you, and in return, you show not one courtesy of a guest!  She especially made sure that you were familiar with the food, yet you refuse to touch it.  She allows you passage in her home, though you reek of the very darkness she fights against, and you insult this privilege!  You rudely question us, talk as if you are deserving to answers, and yet still you try to act as you are not!"  Harmony sent each a disgusted loathsome glare.  "You are guests in this palace.  If you cannot act as such, then we shall send you back.  Now, Hikari promised you answers, and so let us see the answers."  Placing a hand on the door, the door seemed to waver, before opening with a resounding creek.

The doctors stepped into the room, instantly being absorbed into the blue light.

-----------------------

"Kaa-san?" Sol hesitantly called his mother.  Her back towards him, Hikari visibly stiffened.

"Kaa-san, can we talk?" Sol asked anxiously.  A brief moment of silence passed between he and his mother.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"But we do, kaa-san!"

"Sol," Hikari turned around, and Sol stepped back.  Had his mother always seemed so…old?  So, fragile?

"Sol, what is done is done.  There is nothing to be said of it.  What ifs and such will not take back what happened.  I was wrong, I apologize." Hikari took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.  She turned back around, and began to continue walking.

"Gomen nasai."

"There is nothing to be sorry of, little Sol."  She paused as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  She turned her head, only to see the tearful eyes of her youngest.

"There is, kaa-san, there is.  I don't think you're a selfish person, kaa-san.  And I don't think you're the worst mom…kaa-san…" He hugged her tightly as she turned around.  "Kaa-san, you're the best mom, the best mom I could every wish for.  I didn't mean it, kaa-san, I didn't mean it.  I think you're the greatest mom, and I don 't hate you!  Kaa-san, gomen nasai! Onegai, forgive me!" He wept.

Hikari's eyes softened and misted over, as she, too, wept tears.  Rubbing the back of her son comfortably, she smiled motherly at him.  "Shh…little Sol, there is nothing to apologize.  We all say things we don't mean when we are blinded by rage, if anything…I should apologize to you." She softly spoke to him.

"Iie!  I was a brat and selfish.  I wasn't thinking, kaa-san!  You did what you thought was best, and I should've known that!"

"Shh…Sol, you had no way of knowing.  I should've let you known sooner.  Shh…dry your tears, Sol." Hikari softly cooed.

-------------------

Hope giggled as the flower twirled around her.  Getting up, she twirled around until she was dizzy, falling upon the bed of flowers.

She loved the garden, the dizzying array of life that shone and danced around her.  She pouted slightly as a shadow came over her.

"Need a hand?" A slender hand reached towards her.  Gingerly, she took the offered hand, and felt herself being heaved up.

"I'm glad to see you're well, Hope." Destiny smiled at the younger girl.

"I'm glad to be back." Hope giggled as a petal tickled her nose.

"Just like a little child…" Destiny smiled and sat down.  Hope followed her, choosing to unceremoniously plop down next to the ancient woman.

"Perhaps," Hope smiled, suddenly no longer seeming like a little child.  "But you know why." She smiled mysteriously at Destiny, who in turn, nodded.

"Hai, I do.  You know what you will have to do."

"Hai, but I do not wish to do it, just yet.  Of course, I will have to do it when the time comes, no matter what I may wish.  I've given up long ago in believing there was another way."

Destiny turned to Hope, surprised.  "You've given up?  Hikari MUST be capable of giving up if her daughter is."

"You know how mama is.  She won't give up," Hope turned to Destiny, her eyes wise with experience.  "Mama is stronger than me, she will never give up."

Destiny's eyes softened.  "You are not weak, little one.  For so long, you've been trapped in a broken dream, and yet, here you are now, still strong.  I don't believe that you've given up," she paused for a moment, breathing in the fragrance of the flowers.  "You've just accepted the truth…because there is no use denying it.  It is your destiny, her fate."

"Perhaps." Hope caressed the petal of a flower, savoring its silky texture.  "How does it feel?" She suddenly asked.

"Hm?"

"How does it feel, to know the destiny of all, to determine the destiny of all, and yet, not know your own destiny?"

"For one who is the essence of a child, you act too wise..too…old."  Destiny smiled slightly as Hope snorted.  "And for a princess, you—"

"Princess smincess," Hope waved her hand carelessly.  "Don't change the subject."

"I don't know." Destiny truthfully answered.  "I had never done anything but determine the destinies of others."

"Do you like it?"

"I…guess so.  It's all I know how to do.  It's my destiny…"

"Can't you change it?  You don't sound as if you like it."

"I cannot change my own destiny!" Destiny sighed.  "I am in charge of the destinies of so many, yet, I have less control over their destinies than they may think.  Often, the original path I make is not their destiny, but instead, Fate steps in, and I find myself weaving a new path for them." Destiny sighed again.

"Do you ever wish for it all to end?"

"I suppose so…" Destiny smiled.  "To be free…ah yes..to be free with my heart…to be…free…to….live…"

"How did it happen?"  Destiny looked at Hope, startled.

"How did what happen?"

"How did he die?" Destiny stiffened.  "You know how."

"Hai, hai!  You have dreams too, I've seen it!  I know Cesar was killed in battle, but HOW.  You have control over destiny, your sister, Fate.  How is it possible that both you and your sister's lovers die in combat?"

"Chaos…" Destiny's eyes teared up.  "Chaos…"

"What?"

"We have control over destiny and fate…Fate and I, we determine their fate, their destiny.  Yet…we had no control over the fate and destiny of our lovers."

"How is that possible?  Don't you determine it all?" Hope asked.

"Iie, when one is born, their life thread appears to us…most of the time, it is what we call a free thread, in which we can determine what they will do and such.  There are instances in which their life thread is a certain kind of thread, a warrior thread or such.  They…they had a warrior thread…anything I wove with their thread would lead to the same result—they would in the end, have to fight.  We wouldn't have let them die…but…their threads…just snapped…" Destiny murmured distantly, reliving the memory.

-----Flashback-----

"Fate, why do they need to fight?" Destiny asked her sister, eyes shining with innocence.

"Because, oh curious one," Fate paused to tap Destiny on the nose lightly, as Destiny giggled.  "It is their destiny."

"But I don't WANT it to be their destiny!  Their destiny is to be with us!" Destiny pouted.

"Hey, I just decide their fates, I don't decide their destinies…if you want to discuss their destiny, take it up with Destiny…oh wait…that's you!"

"Fate…" Destiny whined, "How come if I control their destiny, I cannot make them stop fighting?"

"Because when they were born, and their life thread appeared to us, it was that of warriors."

"But that's not fairrrr…" Destiny whined childishly, as Fate shook her head teasingly at her sister.

"So, how's the battle coming?" Fate asked her sister.

"They'll win." Destiny asked.

"Hm…the battle is drawing to a close." Fate looked at her tapestry, before pulling out shears from seemingly nowhere.

"Time to get cutting, huh?" Destiny sighed.  "I suppose I should finish weaving the effects."  That said, both diligently began their task.

"That's odd…" Destiny paused just as Fate did.

"Why isn't Chaos backing down?  He is new to his duty, but still…he knows he is to back down. " Fate glanced worriedly at the tapestry.

"Maybe he's too busy talking to Hikari again…" Destiny sighed.  "Those two..sheesh!  They've known each other their whole lives and yet they STILL don't get enough of each other!" Destiny shook her head, though her lips were pulled in a smiled at the thought of the two lovers.

"No…he never lets her get in the way of his duties like that…"

"Perhaps something came up?" Destiny offered.  At her sister's glance, she sighed.  "I know, I know, let's go check the fountain."  That said, the two made their way to a fountain, bringing with them, their tapestries.

"Seinai." And the water shimmered and rippled until a scene appeared on its now calm surface.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"How come they're not retreating?!  We're creaming them!" Cesar shouted out over the cries of warriors.

"It's Chaos…how should I know?  I've never met the guy before…maybe he's too busy talking to Hikari!  You remember what Destiny said!" Desi replied, stabbing a minion of Chaos' through the heart.  It howled in pain, before he brought his sword back out in a different angle, letting its bloodied carcass fall to the ground.

"Well I hope he does something soon!  I'm getting hungry!" Cesar whined.  "And tired."

"Think of it this way, the faster we kill them all, the longer we have to stay with the girls."

"Aww…is wittle Desi lovesick for his beloved Fate?" Cesar teased, only to get nicked by the enemy.  "HEY!!  THAT'S MY FACE!  DESTINY LOVES MY FACE THE WAY IT IS!  YOU DON'T CHANGE THIS GORGEOUS FACE UNLESS I SAY SO!" That said, he started attacking his enemies with a renewed vigor.

Desi sighed, as he dodged a blow.  Cesar…how it was that those two got along, he would never know.  A picture of Fate appeared in his mind, and he gave a faint smile.  The minion in front of him howled suddenly, and he realized that all around the battlefield, Chaos' men were howling, retreating.

"About time!" He heard Cesar before he actually felt Cesar slap his back.  "Okay, how about we chase the last ones off, then go and visit our girls?"

The two began the chase off the remaining minions, paying no heed to the injured ones below them.

Cesar was the first to be hit with the poisonous arrow, courtesy of a dying minion.  His cry of pain caused Desi to turn around, rushing to his friend and comrade's side.

"Get the healer!" He cried out to a soldier of lower status.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"CESAR!" Destiny cried out, eyes wide.  She dropped her tapestry.

"Let's go." And Fate and Destiny vanished, Fate still clutching her tapestry.  The two reappeared on the battlefield.

"CESAR!" Destiny was at once at her lover's side.

"Can't you do something?" Desi asked Fate.  Fate shook her head.  "This wasn't to happen…something messed with the tapestry…this was never to happen!"

"Fate!  Fate!  You need to heal him!" Destiny cried out, tears streaming down her flawless face.  She turned her attention back to Cesar.  "C'mon Cesar, don't leave me.  You promised we'd be together, remember?  Cesar!  GET UP!" She cried, her hand trying to stop the bleeding as she pulled out the arrow.

"Des…wh…what did I…s..s..say…ab..about..c..crying..?" Cesar weakly grinned at her.

"Cesar!" Destiny wailed, hugging him closer.  "You'll be alright, everything will be fine.  FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS SACRED, FATE, HURRY UP AND HEAL HIM!  See, honey, Fate is going to heal you, everything's alright!" Destiny sobbed.

"C..course it..is…I…I'm…wi..with…you..aren't I?" Cesar smiled one last time, the light in his eyes starting to fade.

"Iie!  Iie!  CESAR!  CESAR!! DON'T!!  DON'T LEAVE ME!!!  IIE!!!!" Destiny pleaded to Cesar.

"Hey..now, be..beautiful girls…sh..shouldn't cry…I..I'll come…back to you…my Des…a..aishiteru." A content smile graced his face as the last light faded from his eyes.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Destiny clutched his body closer to her.  "Cesar…wake up!  Wake up Cesar!" Destiny shook his body to no avail.  Sobbing, she clutched his head to her bosom.  "Aishiteru, Cesar, aishiteru.  Come back to me, onegai….onegai!!!!!!!" and she rocked back and forth, still clutching him tightly, as she sobbed brokenly.

"Destiny…his thread..it…just…snapped…gomen nasai, imouto…" Fate placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulder, only to spin around as she heard the cry of her own beloved.

"DESI!" She cried out, as she watched the limp form of her lover fall to the ground, his heart still in the hand of a wounded minion, who had managed one final kill.  Eyes wide with rage and denial, Fate rushed to her lover's side.  "Desi, come on Desi, open your eyes!  It's not your time, see!  Your thread is still..still…" her world seemed to fade around her as she saw the tapestry, two warrior thread snapped in half.  "D..Desi…"

Two large powers, one a sorrowed pool of lavender, the other, a raging storm of electric blue, erupted, killing all in its path.

-----End Flashback-----

Hope held the sobbing form of Destiny, her head cocked to the side in childish understanding.

"Here." She handed Destiny a flower, it's bud still closed, though it would seem that an orb of light was stuck inside, if the glowing bud was any indication.

"Huh?" Destiny looked up at Hope, and saw emerging, once again, the innocence of the naïve child.

"It's like you." Hope smiled, her eyes still holding aged wisdom.  "Still trying to grow, to be free…"

"A..Arigato.." Destiny took the flower, looking at it strangely.  She turned to look at Hope once again, and Hope smiled cheerfully at her, her eyes showing the innocent wisdom of a child.

"I like you." She giggled and got up, running and laughing amongst the flowers.  For a while, Destiny just sat there, watching the younger girl run freely amongst the flowers.  

…Perhaps she could interfere just this once…save a life…save Hope's innocent freedom…

"You can come out now, you know." Destiny smirked slightly, as she was answered with a grunt.

"I won't let you hurt her, you know." Destiny stood up, dusting her gown.

"Hn."

"I mean it!" She spun around, grabbing Heero and pulling him close to her, to face her.  

"If you hurt her in anyway, I will make sure you never are free!  Remember this, Yukio, I still have more control over your destiny than you do…if you hurt her…" she trailed off, her hand dropping to her sides once more, one still clutching the flower given to her.

"She deserves so much more…" that said, Destiny left the gardens.

Heero stood there, silently watching Hope run amongst the flower, her hair and dress trailing behind her as she shrieked and giggled in delight, the flowers and lights dancing around her, singing a song only she could seem to hear.

Such innocence.

-----------------------

Harmony closed the door behind her, the tortured screams of the doctors vanishing as the door shut tight.  She frowned.

"You would think they would stop fighting the answers by now." She shook her head sadly, and began to walk away.  

"I'll check back on them in a while…though at the rate they're going, it may take days." She sighed.  "Mortals, I shall never understand them…"

Silently, she made her way through the palace, into her chamber.  Sitting down on a plush seat, she greeted the figure before she saw her.

"Hello Hana.  Why don't you take a seat and we'll discuss it." She motioned towards the seat across from her.  "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"Iie, majesty." Harmony waved her hand.

"No formalities, just Harmony, please."

"Hai, Harmony-sama."  Hana curtsied before taking a seat before the older women.

"I suppose I won't be able to stop you from adding titles, hm?  Very well, tell me what is bothering you, child."

"Harmony-sama…I…Sol and I…"

"Child, I know."  Hana blushed.  "I do not see a problem, child."

"Harmony-sama…I love Sol…I do.  I want to bear him children, and I know he wants children too.  I love Sol, and I know he loves me.  But would he still love me if…"  Hana trailed off.

"Hana, child, the man adores you.  His face lit up when he found that he could see you in person again.  Humph, why, he threw a fit so that I would bring you to him sooner than I wished.  That man has a set of lungs, I must say.  That should not be a surprise, I suppose, if you look at his mother." Harmony smiled warmly at Hana.

"You love him, and he loves you.  That is all that matters.  I doubt he would stop loving you for any reason, much less such a petty one."  Hana smiled brightly at this.

"I know…demo…how will he react?" She asked worriedly.  Harmony laughed, her laughter a rich song.

"Ah, little one, that is something you should find out, don't you think?" Harmony's eyes twinkled with delight.

"Hai, arigato, Harmony-sama.  I'll tell him tonight." She began to get up, but Harmony motioned for her to stay seated.

"Lady Hana, tell me, why do you let the other girls ridicule you so?" Harmony asked, and Hana's eyes widened.

"I was not aware you knew—"

"Of course I know.  It pains you, and it pains him, you know.  Every time the so-called ladies of your home insult you, it pains you, and it pains him so to know it.  Tell me, why do you let them ridicule you so?"

"I…I do not know…they've always done it.  I suppose I've grown use to it.  I don't understand though, why do they do it?"

"Envy, of course!  Child, look at you!  You've everything they do not.  Brains, beauty, love, and power."

"But they do have beauty and power!"

"No, they have masks and title…you…you have true beauty, and you found yourself a nice catch.  A catch they all want.  Of course, they just want Sol for his looks and power, and yet, you come up and enchant him with one look.  The jealousy that runs through them is strong…they insult you more and more as it grows.  Child, you are no longer just Lady Hana, Lady-in-waiting of the so-called princess what's her name.  You are now Lady Hana, beloved wife and queen of Sol, ruler of the Astral Realm."

"Iie, I cannot accept such power.  I did not earn it, Harmony-sama." Harmony smiled and laughed gently at Hana's modesty.

"Oh, child, but you did.  You just did.  Now, you wonder why I bring this up now, hm?" Harmony smiled as Hana nodded.

"Child, think of the news you have.  Changes must take place…for all of you.  The time is coming for you to stand up for yourself."

"Harmony-sama?"

"Child, I do not approve of the nobles and royal family of your home planet.  Their power and greed has corrupted them, and so, I plan to have them abdicate the throne."

Hana gasped.  "They would never…"

"They would abdicate the throne, if you know what is best for them.  Child, the planet will need a new ruler."

"You can't possibly be saying that…that…"

"You will be the new ruler." Harmony stood up, Hope following her example.  "But that is for another time.  Let us go now.  Dinner approaches and I suppose it is time to check on the Chikuu-jin doctors now.  Let us go."

-----------------

Dinner was, for the most part, an enjoyable affair.  The doctors, whom were bitter at being locked into a room they believed to be worse than the training 01 was placed through, were quiet and polite towards everyone, every once in a while, casting fearful glances at Harmony.  Harmony, for her part, merely shrugged and raised a brow when others questioned her of this change.  Stories were told, any questions answerable were answered, and one would not believe such troubles would await the group in the future.

Destiny and Harmony exchanged several secretive glances, and soon, Hikari, too, joined the "game".  It was not until Harmony smiled warmly at Hana that the secreteive glances stopped, only to be replaced by secret smiles between Hana, Harmony, and Destiny.

Sol, for his part, had no clue what was going on, and he was not sure he wished to know.

Between all the secrecy between most of the girls, it came as no surprise when finally, one of them stood up, calling for the attention of all present.

Hana stood up, taking a deep breath to calm her frantically beating heart.

"Minna, I have an announcement." She announced.  All quieted down, save Duo, who winced as an anonymous person kicked him under the table.  Destiny, however, was strangely pleased to see her 'Cesar' wince when she "accidentally" swung her foot forward to far, coincidentally, at the same time Duo had been kicked.

"Minna…I…" Hope took a deep breath.

"Well, tell us, Hana." Hikari smiled.  If her women's intuition was correct…  She turned to Sol, and flashed him a proud smile.

"I'm pregnant."

-----------------------

WOOHOO!! I FINISHED THE CHAPTER!  24 PAGES! WOO!  Hehe ^^;; gomen for the delay in getting this out, I got swamped w/ work after mid-terms.  ^^;; hehe..well, review minna!  My goal? To reach the 200 review mark! *I'll update a LOT faster if I hit that…I tend to whenever I reach a goal. ^^;;*  *HINT*HINT* ^~  Hehe..don't mind me as I go celebrate finishing this chapter.  Hehe.. well, minna, review!  Review review review review review review review!!!! ^^V 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

*peeks out from behind curtain* eheheh…^^;; minna…hehe…^^;;; Gomen nasai for getting this out so late..I finished typing it out but then my computer crashed and everything was wiped out.. *cries* ^^;; Eh..anyways…

Lilaclight- ^^;; Hai, I completely agree with you.  ^^; *blush* I'm glad you like my writing style..oo..gomen!  I didn't mean to let anyone wait so long for my next update ^^;;;

Crystalstorm21- heheh ^^;; *innocent* IT WASN'T MY FAULT! SHE MADE ME DO IT! SHE MADE ME DO IT! *points to Relena* *fetal position and rocking back and forth* Relena is queen..Relena is the best…Relena and Heero forever..AHH!! *in pain*

Authoress*Crest- ^^;; wow..*ego inflating* lol…words of wisdom? Eh…oh, I got it!  Never have bread in your hand in the presence of hungry ducks! *they bite* ECCHI DUO!! *snf* Duo-chan…I thought you were better than that….o.O…well..I think I did anyways… O.O…YOU'D LET DUO LOOSE IN MY ROOM!? *looks at Duo* Well…..^~

PrincessYueSerenity, Lady-Tomoya  - ^^V I'm glad you like my work…

Darcey- *beaming* ^^;; YOU LIKE MY STORY!!! *jumping up and down* ^~  Cothlou?

Starfall13- ^^V You like this fic! *again, jumping up and down*

Note- Please remember Mamoru is only part of Chaos, and so Chaos will look different from him.

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows…

----------------------

Chapter Fifteen

----------------------

Recap:

"Yu'ain na, doj-ai…dojai, le limai…" Chaos groaned, falling off his throne, his vision dimming.  (Forgive me, please…please, my light)

"Yu'ain na, le limai…wai'nai-ne…" He whispered, and all grew dark.  (Forgive me, my light…I love you.)

======

"Wazhita oi sha'ma.  Li'ua sim'wad ba, Harmony." (It is time.  You die now, Harmony.)

======

"I'm pregnant."

---End Recap------

Silence reigned for a  good five minutes within the halls before a squeal of delight shattered it.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" And instantly, Hope and the rest of the girls were embracing Hana, save Harmony and Destiny.

"Whoa, Q-man…I never thought, that is, I mean…" Duo paused, searching for the right words.  "When you were…you know…" He stopped again, trying to decide how to phrase the next part.  "Well…I mean…How did you manage to stop blushing?"

Quatre, or rather, Sol stayed silent.

"Hehe, congratulations, man.  I never thought you'd be the first to be called daddy…I mean, with  your blushing and all," Duo slapped Sol on the back in jest,  "Just think, now we're going to have a Duo Jr. running around…ah…I can see it now.  He'll look up to his Uncle Duo and come to him for advice on the girls and I'll help him when them over.  Of course, he'd never be as charming as me but he'll probably be pretty damn close!  And then there will be others…Duo III, Duo IV, a girl--Duet, and Duomister, Duone, ah yes…all the little Duos running around…" Duo beamed, not noticing the paling of Sol's complexion.  He continued to ramble on, before finally noticing Sol's pale face.

"Eh…Q?  You okay?  You look like you're going to--"

Thump.

"…faint…"

--------------------

A seemingly endless number of dark minions stood in a circle, all prepared for battle.  The thousands of hissings and angry growls that were let loose melded together into one almighty roaring sea.  Each individual minion had only one purpose:  Obey the master.

And the master said that as long as he was around, all creatures of the light must be killed.

And so, armored and energized, as prepared as ever for what promised to be a long and grueling battle, they awaited for the master's order.  Grouped in a circle, they growled, hissed, and snarled at each other, baring fangs, claws, and any sort of sharp devices they may have had on them, which the more skimpily clad ones made sure to keep away from.  And in the center of it all, a lone figure stood, tall, silent, and proud.

A black wind blew by, tousling long ebony hair that reached mid-back.  Elfin-like ears framed a sharply-accented face with a strong jaw and nose.  Stormy eyes the color of turbulent ocean churned the restlessness of a storm, a small circle of red surrounding the pupils. Bronze skin shone with an unnatural glow, adding an unearthly beauty to the tall six foot five inch figure.

Chaos smirked deviously, his stormy eyes glowing with the thirst for blood.

"Cosmos……"

A low, if sexily dark, chuckle.

"The end has come……"

And insane laughter ripped through the lair, as large gusts of black wind whipped through the lair.  When the wind finally died out, the lair was empty.  And where a man once stood moments earlier, there was only two crimson rubies, in the shape of tears.

----------------------

"Chaos."

With that one name, Harmony halted all sounds and activities in the room, which, just moments ago was filled with overwhelming joy and concern over a certain unconscious male.  As all eyes turned to her, Harmony's own eyes closed in concentration, her lips set in a grim line.  After an eternity that lasted seconds, her eyes snapped open, the metallic sheen of it cold.

"Hope, it is time." Her voice was cold, her eyes emotionless and her lips, set in a cool frown.

"Too soon, it is too soon…" Destiny argued as Hope nodded her agreement.

"Iie.  It must be done, NOW." Harmony's voice echoed around the room, a powerful bellow.

"I don't want--" Hope was cut off by Relena, whose eyes grew a vacant glowing blue.

"It is time." The voice that came out was not Relena's, sounding more like Hope's, though this voice held a more aged tone.

"Time for what?" A flustered doctor asked.  Relena's face turned to face him, her hair blowing back in the nonexistent wind, her eyes glowing with vacancy.

"Time for the joining.  Time for Relena to die."

--------------------

Fate grinned, cupping the metallic thread in her hand, surrounded by an electric blue light.  Looking at the tapestry before her, she cackled, picturing the events that would take place.

------------------

"What do you mean it's time for Relena to die?!" Millardo stood up abruptly, Noin following suit.

A safety clicked off.

"Omae o koruso." Heero aimed his gun at Hope, who cocked her head to the side, her eyes that of a child.

"Relena has, within her, part of Hope.  The Hope you see before you is the child, the soul within Relena is the aged soul…a weathered soldier." Harmony's voice was cool and collected.

"What?!" By now, all was on their feet, including the newly conscious Sol.  Harmony growled, but complied, giving them a brief explanation.

"You all know Hope was trapped in a broken dream, and managed to send a part of herself out to be reborn in Relena.  To do this, however, she had to split in half, one half--the child within her, and the other--the experienced and seasoned soldier--the soldier who fought to be freed from the broken dream.  However, the time has come for them to rejoin, and to do that, the host of the warrior must be sacrificed."

"WHY?!" Duo demanded, his eyes serious, a contrast to its usual teasing appearance.

Harmony sighed in annoyance, one hand massaging her temple.

"Relena's sole purpose of being created and born was to house the seasoned soldier part of Hope--now that it is time for one UNITED Hope, she no longer has a purpose.  Therefore, she dies.  Doctors," she turned to face the doctors, "That is where you come in.  When Relena dies, her body shall remain.  We will not let her death go without the customary ceremony that you chikuu-jins so strongly believe in--especially since her  sacrifice, her death, shall be to aid the coming of a peaceful time.  You five are charged with the responsibility to see to it that Relena's body shall safely journey and arrive on Earth.  You are to make sure this shall all remain a secret, until the time comes.  You will know when the time comes.  Get it?  No?  Too bad!  We haven't time--" Harmony stopped as a loud crash echoed like thunder throughout the palace.

"OH COSMOS!! COME OUT AND PLAY WITH ME!!!" The dark almost singing voice of Chaos was heard.

"Chaos!" Cosmos growled, her outfit instantly changing into her fuku, her staff tightly gripped in her hands.

"Whoa…" Duo whistled appreciably, as Sol and Kiyoshi glowered at him.

With an outstretched arm, Cosmos willed a sword to appear.

It never did.

"Nani?!  Why won't the Shi Blade appear?" She gasped, eyes wide.

"Simple, child."  Harmony's voice was as even as her knowing gaze as she faced Cosmos.  "The _Tsuyosa no Toushin has_ returned to proper form.  You shall have to fight without it."

Another thunderous boom raced throughout the palace, and with a silent curse, Cosmos left.

"It is about time, Cosmos." Chaos lazily drawled.

-------------------------

Fate scowled, as the metallic thread in her hand refused to go through the eye of the needle.

"Damn you, Harmony.  How am I to thread your part of the tapestry if you will not be threaded?!" She snarled.  In a fit of rage, she made to rip the thread, only to have the thread give off a blinding flash of light, throwing her across the room.

In a fearful awe, she made her way on unsteady feet back towards the thread.  In midair, the thread steadily pulsed a metallic blue light, as if in sync with something.

------------------------

It seemed to be nothing but emptiness.  Everywhere, there was nothingness.

Save for four pulsing lights.  Looking closely at the center of the pulsing lights, you would see three tear-shaped jewels.

The jewel on the right glowed a warm white--the _tsukai-jen._ (Tear of Light)

The jewel on the left glowed a cool yet smokey crimson--_the daa'ka-jien_.  (Blood of Darkness)

And in the middle, the jewel glowing a metallic silvery gold--the _haitsu'aan-jei'caan_. (Hope of Harmony)

And hovering above the _haitsu'aan-jei'caan_, a soft blue light shone.  At the center of that light, was a small crystal, shaped into a sword no bigger than one's thumb.--the _Tsaiiyousa-jei'caan_.  (Heart of Harmony)

All four lights pulse together, in sync with one another.

----------------------

"Hope, do it now." Harmony ordered, as the building shook once again.

"Omao o koruso." Heero stood protectively in front of Relena, only to have Relena place a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"Iie, Heero."  Her voice was knowing, her eyes a silent gratitude.  "This has to be…onegai, try to understand."

"Hn." His grunt held resistance.

"Heero…you…you will always be my unattainable," and her lips captured his for a brief moment in goodbye.  Using his shock to her advantage, she stepped in front of him, facing Hope.

"Do it now!" Her voice was strong and determined, holding such a will that Hope could only nod in childish obedience and clasp her hands in front of her in praying motion, her hand bowed and eyes closed.

Speaking in an ancient tongue, she began to glow a smoky silver, her glow pulsing in sync with the glow coming from Relena.  Gusts of wind began to blow, getting stronger and stronger, and everyone save for Harmony, Destiny, Cosmos, Hope and Relena were blown back.

"Noin, Millardo, I hope you lead a happy life.  Sol, Hana, congratulations.  Duo, Trowa…don't ever change.  Wu--Kiyoshi, I wish you happiness.  Heero, I hope you find your humanity.  I love you all, minna, and I'll always watch over you.  Sayonara!"  The gusts of winds and the glow around both Relena and Hope were rapidly trying to reach its highest peak, and Hope's silent chant seemed to echo soundlessly around them all.  Relena's back arched, her head thrown back, her eyes clenched in pain and her mouth opened wide, in a silent scream of her pain.

"RELENA!!" Noin and Millardo tried to reach her, each thrown back by the fierce winds.  Finally the light around Hope and Relena reached its peak, its intensity blinding, and with one final eruption of light, the winds and the glow died out.

Hope laid on her knees, her hands in prayer motion, eyes still closed, though tears ran down her cheeks.

And Relena…

Surrounded by a bed of white lilies and pale pink roses, with small glowing orbs of dim light hovering around her, Relena laid on her back, her hand clasped beneath her chest.  She was adorned in an empire-waist creamy dress with billowy sleeves that hung just off her shoulders, ending just before her fingers.  Two simple chains of white gold, one around her neck and another around her right wrist, and a simple crown of white lilies that rested upon her head served as her only embellishments.  Her eyes were closed and a small content smile rested upon her peaceful face.

She looked as if she was only sleeping, her dreams filled with merriment, contentment, and a bright lively future.

But looks can be deceiving, and this was proof of it.

For Relena Darlian Peacecraft, former Queen of the World and new Vice-Foreign Minister, sister and friend to many, idol to so many more, and one of the strongest thread that held together the fragile tapestry of peace that she helped weave upon Earth and the colonies, was dead.

And the Earth lost its former queen and new Vice-Foreign Minister, and with sharing its lost, the delicate tapestry of peace, woven with the blood, lives, sacrifices, and hard work of so many lost one of its most important and strongest threads that held it together.

And a whole population, spread throughout the Earth and perhaps even scattered around the colonies, lost one of their most treasured idols.

And to a group of people, a dear friend and sister, in blood or spirit, was lost.

And all because Relena Darlian Peacecraft made one of the ultimate sacrifice for the betterment of the future.

Relena Darlian Peacecraft was dead.

----------------------

"Chaos!" Cosmos hissed, glaring at the figure before her, on the other side of the protective bubble that surrounded her lair.

"Cosmos.  It has been a while, hasn't it?" Chaos drawled out lazily.

"Chaos.  You will not leave here victorious." Cosmos's voice was venomous.

"My, aren't we arrogant.  Or perhaps this is just an act to hide one's weakeness?" Chaos raised a lazy eyebrow.

"If I remember correctly, Chaos, it was I who remained standing after our last encounter."

"Yes, and if I am correct, you were the only one.  No silly friends or senshi by your sides.  No precious 'Mamo-chan' or 'Chibi-Usa'." Chaos smirked at the anger and pain that flashed through his opponent's eyes.

"Chaos.  That is enough!"

"Aww…did I hit a soft spot in the little queen?"

"Chaos, I will rid the cosmos of you once and for all!"

"What?  And destroy the balance?" Chaos laughed coldly.  "Oh no, little queen.  _I_, like you, am needed for existence to continue.  And so, you cannot kill me.  If you, by some great miracle, manage to, I shall only be reborn…or have you forgotten, little queen?"

"Screw the balance!" Chaos raised a slightly alarmed brow at Cosmos's statement.  "I shall be rid of you once and for all, Chaos, and anytime you are reborn, I shall merely rid of you before you become a problem!"

"So you would kill an innocent?"

"You will never be an innocent, Chaos."  Cosmos smiled as Chaos's eyes clouded with anger, her smile cool and collect.

"You would do no such thing, little queen.  You're emotions will not let you."

"Time changes even the strongest, Chaos.  And time has not proved to be quite kind to my soul."  Midnight eyes shone with a pained truth.

"You will not win, Cosmos.  You have no chance." Chaos grinned.

"I'm not sure if you remember Chaos, but Harmony is fighting on _my_ side."

"That has yet to be seen, little queen, that has yet to be seen." Chaos turned to his minions.  "Destroy the shields.  Remember, the little queen is mine."

-----------------------

In hopeless shock, all save for three gaped at the prone body of Relena, unmoving even as jolts ran throughout the palace, seeming to avoid the body at of respect for the dead.

And Relena was dead.

Never to rise again.  Never to urge for peace or pursue the imagined love of the perfect soldier again.  Never to see another sunrise.  Never to love again, to live.

For Relena was dead.

Dead.

An animalistic cry rang out, before a round of bullets were fired.

"Agh!!!!"  Hope was barely able to choke out before blood pooled out of her throat, mixing with the blood spilling forth from her abdomen, arms, and legs.  Her eyes were wide with shock and alarm, shining with horror.

"Hope!" Sol and Hana was instantly at Hope's side, Destiny not far behind them.  Harmony's eyes darkened.

"Doctors."

"Hai?" The doctors turned fearful eyes upon the tall woman.

"Take the body of Relena.  Leave this room and go straight down the hall before taking a left.  Go straight and enter the last room on the right.  There, a ship shall be waiting, prepared to journey to Earth.  Take Relena's body with you.  Your journey shall be safe, I have seen to it."

"Demo--"

"Now!"  There was no room left for argument in her voice, and fearfully, the doctors complied to her wishes, picking up the dead body of Relena.  It was not until after they left that any more words were exchanged.

"Heero."  Harmony's voice was cold, "I hope you realize what you have done.  You have just injured one of the few allies of Cosmos fighting in this battle."  Harmony's gaze cut through Heero's own emotionless gaze, never leaving it even as she made her way to Hope, crouching down to heal her.

"Hn."  His grunt held hidden anger.

"Heero."  Sol's voice was quiet, dangerous.  "Heero," he stood up, soaked in his sister's crimson blood.  "SHI NE!!!"  His voice was dangerous, insane… "SHI NE!!!" Distraught.  Tears pour down his eyes, his nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed.  "SHI NE!!!"  He lunged for Heero, only be held back by Kiyoshi.

"Iie, Prince." Kiyoshi's voice was calm.  "Not now.  We have a larger battle first."

"Yeah, Sol-chan.  Don't you know," Hope grimaced in pain as all the bullets unlodged themselves from her, courtesy of Harmony's healing, "That violence is not the answer?" She finished weakly, the last of her wounds fading to nothingness as the glow surrounding her and Harmony faded.  Her eyes darkened, and the smile left her face.

"This a trying time.  It would seem there is no longer any hope for a peaceful solution to this." On steady feet she rose, her outfit changing into a white gold dress.  The dress was sleeveless, flowing in a slant to just above her knees, with silver armor at the shoulders that attached the white cape that flowed to the ground. Mid-thy heeled boots of white adorned her legs, and a simple silver band adorned her right arm and neck.  A simple white gold band adorn her forehead, meeting at the center in which two eyes, criss-crossed in such a way that a 't' was formed, above her silver crescent moon symbol, which held a circle in the middle.  One gloveless arm was outstretched, as if waiting for something to appear.

"Sol…where is my staff?" She asked, Sol's own clothes changing into a white gold armor, with gold designs of two eyes criss-crossed into a 't', and a flowing pure white cape.  He grew taller and his own figure grew more defined.  On his brow, a silver crescent, a circle in the middle, rested.  In his arms, he held two staffs identical in design, though where one was silver, the other was a brilliant gold upon white gold.

"Here, sister.  No one has touched it since that day…when you were trapped." Sol handed her the silver staff, and she weighed the staff for a moment, a sad smile upon her face.

"Minna, perhaps you should depart now.  With every passing second, the shield grows weaker and I doubt it will hold for very long."  Harmony placed a hand on Sol's shoulder.

"And you, little Sol.  Perhaps you should talk to your wife, before you decide to fight.  Destiny, Kiyoshi, go join Cosmos.  The rest of you, whether you fight or not is up to you--though this is hardly your battle."

---------------------

"Hana," Sol held his wife's arm.  "Hana, I need to go."

"Iie!" tears threatened to pour from Hana's eyes.  "Iie!  What about our child, Sol?"

"Our child," Sol's eyes softened as he placed a hand over his wife's still flat abdomen.  

"Doushite, Sol-koi?  Doushite?!"  Hana's voice cracked, her cheeks wet with her tears.  Still, however Sol kept his gaze on his wife's abdomen and his hand on her abdomen.  When he looked into his wife's eyes again, his eyes shone with determination.

"This is why I must fight, koishii.  For you, for our unborn child.  For all those who dream of peaceful times…koishii, this is why I must fight--" His own eyes shone with pain as Hana stepped away from him, out of his reach.

"Then go."  Her voice was flat and as he stepped towards her, she stepped back, away from him.

"Hana," he implored, only to have her turn her back to him.  "Hana," he pleaded, "please, understand.  I have no choice."

"You always have a choice!" Her bit back.  "And your choice seems to be making a habit of leaving me!"  Her strangled voice came out harsh.

"Now Hana, koishii, that's not true--"

"It is!" Hana spun around, her eyes red with tears, her voice grating.  "You decided to go the Earth and leave me!  And now you decide to leave me again to go and fight.  Don't you understand?!  You might not come back alive, koibito!  You might not return to me this time!  You might never get to know your child!  Koibito, onegai, don't go!  Don't leave me!!"  By now, Hana was sobbing.

"Hana…"In an instant, Sol had his wife in his arms, her head buried in his chest.  "Hana…" his own tears mixed with hers, as he tried to comfort his wife.  "Don't cry, onegai…onegai, Hana-koi, don't cry."

"I can't help it," Hana sniffed, burying herself deeper into his embrace.  "The tears won't stop," her voice came out muffled, and Sol could not help but crack a smile, a sad one, but a smile none the less.

"Hana…I'll come back.," He looked down at Hana who had slightly pulled back from his embrace in order to see his face.  Her teary gaze bore into his own warm gaze, and he brushed away a stray tear with his thumb, only to have her place one of her hand over his, rubbing her face against his hand.  "For you and our child, I'll come back," and for reassurance, "Alive."

"Promise?" Sol laughed at Hana's slightly childish reply.  Pulling back a few strands of her stray hair, he smiled lovingly at her.

"I promise."

"Iie, I want you to say it all."  Had the situation not been so heart wrenching, perhaps Sol would have laughed at his wife's childish antics.

"I promise I will return to you safe and sound, alive and as well as possible, Hana, for you and for our child."

The two shared a tender embrace, simply soaking in the feel, the scent, the comfort, of the other.

"Aishiteru, koibito."

"Aishiteru, koishii."

A tender kiss followed.

"Aishiteru, koibito, and don't you forget it."  Hana whispered breathlessly as they broke apart.

"Aishiteru, koishii, aishiteru."

A loud resounding echo echoed around the palace, stronger than all those before it.  Sol and Hana looked towards the battlefield.

"Hana," Sol looked at his wife, only to find her looking down.

"Go," Hana's voice was strong.  "Go now, koishii," She looked up, tears making a crystalline stream down both cheeks.

"Hana," Sol's voice was soft.

"Iie, Sol-koi.  Go now, they need you." She smiled tearily at him.  "I will be alright, Sol-koi, but if you don't go now, I don't think I will be."

"Hana….ai…aishiteru," tears coursed down Sol's cheeks.

"Aishiteru, Sol-koi." Hana embraced him once more.  "Onegai, hurry and return to me though."

"For you, Hana, for you." Sol murmured, breathing in the scent of her hair.  

Another echo, this time followed by thousands of thunderous roars and the shaking of the grounds beneath their feet.  Sol and Hana looked up towards the battlefield.

"Looks like the shield is down…" Sol murmered.

"Hai, koibito…go." Hana urged him softly, though her eyes pleaded with him to stay, to stay with her.

"Hai, koishii." Sol made to leave, only to spin around.

"Sol--" Hana was interrupted by Sol's fervent lips upon hers, though it slowed to become gentler, sweeter.

"Aishiteru, koishii.  Aishiteru forever and beyond." His breath tickled her skin.

"Aishiteru, koibito, forever and beyond, aishiteru."

And then he was gone.  Looking despairingly at where her husband had stood just moments before, Hana made no move to brush away her tears.

"Come back to me koishii…aishiteru…"

A shadow fell over Hana, forcing her to look up, startled.

-------------------

End of chappy…eh..gomen for the looooong wait for this chapter to come out ^^:;; and for it's lack of quality ^^;;; ehhee…..*edging away from readers* Eh, review?


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Ack! Sooo sorry for the slow update. ; Are you all still here, at all?! O.o...anyways, just to let everyone know: I will be completing this story, then going back to revise it, ;; You'll have to forgive the battle scene(s)—I'm no good with those...;  
  
Since it's been so long, just in case it's been forgotten:  
  
Sol- Quatre Kiyoshi- Wufei Hana- Sol's wife Hope- Sol's twin sister Desi- Trowa (in his past life) Cesar- Duo (in his past life)  
  
Crystalstorm- Oh dear, if you were gonna kill me then for taking so long to update, I don't even want to think about what you'd do to me now....  
  
Cor-chan- Thanks! == erm...hands tissue I didn't mean to make you near tears! . ah! Mocha-stirring spoon! Ack!  
  
Darcey- TT yes, it's almost over cries I'm surprised I can still remember the ending for this story at this moment o.O  
  
AuthoressCrest- Lol, maybe you should put a leash on him....  
  
Tenshi-Kaikou- I'm glad you like this! Lol....erm, sorry for the late update? Hmm...okay, for you, I'll either try to make this chapter long, or update sooner ;;  
  
Isis Delphia- I agree ;; erm..I didn't know better then, and still don't know too much better now? ;; Honestly, I didn't realize about the AN—I've gone back to reread and shudders it's horrible, it is. As for the words, I realize it probably sounds weird now—it sounded okay in my head at the time o.O..in some cases, it still does now. It's an ugly habit that I can't seem to break ; so my apologies. Meanwhile, I thank you on the compliment blushes  
  
DustBunnies- I agree with the confusion! . I plan to make it easier to remember the characters when I revise. I'm glad you like the story! ==  
  
Darkness- I shall do my best! salutes  
  
Christina-Marie- I know I sent you the e-mail, so if you could clarify your specific questions about chapter 12, I'd be grateful!  
  
------------------------  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Harmony-sama!" Hana gasped, surprised.  
  
"Are you alright, child?" Harmony's eyes seemed to stare into Hana's soul knowingly, causing her to burst into tears and launch herself into the arms of the older woman.  
  
"Why do they have to fight?! Why?!" Hana sobbed. "Why must he go out and fight?! When will this rivalry end, Harmony-sama?" Hana clung onto the taller woman, the occasional shudder running through her body. "I'm scared, so very scared. I don't want our child to grow without Sol there. I don't know what I'd do if Sol didn't make it through this battle—through any battle." Hana's eyes flew to meet the eyes of Harmony.  
  
"This will be the final battle, won't it? There will be peace afterwards, won't there?!" she pleaded for an answer. Harmony stared at her for a moment, before closing her eyes, thinking for what seemed to be an eternity. But what was time to an immortal?  
  
After much deliberation, Harmony opened her eyes, her aura suddenly seeming resigned. She stepped away from Hana, smiling reassuringly at the pregnant woman. "Yes, Hana, this will be the final of such battles between Hikari and Cavan."  
  
"And Sol?" Hana asked fearfully. Harmony grabbed both of Hana's hands in her own.  
  
"Promise me, Hana, upon the life of your child, that you will do nothing rash—no matter what may happen in the battle, to who it may happen in the battle. Promise me you will not watch the battle, will not kill the innocence that still clings onto you. Promise me all of this Hana, promise me all of this upon the life of your unborn child!" Harmony's eyes—so unlike any eyes Hana had ever seen—stared at her seriously, and her voice spoke urgently.  
  
"I...I promise," Hana promised. The answer did not appear to appease Harmony, but she let go of Hana's hands, and straightened her posture.  
  
"Luna, Artemis...Diana!" Harmony's voice seemed to reverberate all around them.  
  
"Yes, your majesty?" The three appeared in the room in feline form, bowing as only a cat can.  
  
"No one is to leave this room. The battle calls to me," Was all she said, before she spun and left the room, a trail of glitter seeming to light the path she left behind.  
  
"What do you intend to do, Harmony-sama?" Hana whispered, one hand over her stomach.  
  
----------------  
  
Fate reached out her arm tentatively, weary of the pulsing thread before her. The thread sent forth a bright burst of light, pushing her back several inches. When the burst died out, Fate looked before her.  
  
This time, when she made to grab the thread, the force of the burst of power pushed her back until she hit the wall, sliding down onto the floor.  
  
"What is going on," Fate hissed, "This is not how it is to happen!"  
  
The thread continued to pulse.  
  
"Harmony, how hard you try," the snarl was low, "But I will not let you win. You will suffer for what you have put me through...you will pay for corrupting Destiny—and you're precious favored ones will help me." Fate's eyes narrowed dangerously, her nails drawing blood from her palm. "Oh yes, your precious favored ones will help me...and they will pay dearly for taking away my Desi!"  
  
The thread pulsed once...twice...three times, before it released another burst of light, this one smaller than the rest. Flickering a few times, it bobbed up and down, as if motioning Fate towards it. Fate crept closer to the thread and when it did not force her back, she made her way closer once more.  
  
Once she stood before it, the thread flickered twice, before vanishing and the light that had surrounded it earlier focused on someone she never believed she would see again.  
  
"Desi," She sobbed.  
  
----------------------------  
  
They were endless, it seemed. Everywhere, they were everywhere. How does a group of eight defeat an endless sea of monsters?  
  
"Where is Harmony?" Cosmos asked, not even turning around to face her allies.  
  
"She did not come out with us," Hope replied, her eyes flashing determinedly.  
  
Their enemies snarled at them, flashing fangs, claws, anything they could. All they needed to attack was one word from their master.  
  
"We fight without her then," Cosmos's voice was even. "Keep them away from the palace—Chaos is mine."  
  
"So glad to see you want me so badly," Chaos drawled lazily, before smirking. "Attack."  
  
And the sea burst forth, their roars deafening as they steadily closed in upon the small defense before them.  
  
"Dream Sphere." Hope, her eyes a regretful determination, was the first to take defense, the silver orb encasing several demons, who had only seconds to realize what had just transpired before bursting into a cloud of dust.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Four lights pulsed in sync with one another, each letting out it's own color. If one was gifted enough and listened closely, strained their ears so much it seemed it may fall off with the effort, one could almost hear the jewels speaking to one another.  
  
"Is it time yet?" One of the jewels, emitting a warm white glow, seemed to ask.  
  
"No, not yet. Almost." A smoky crimson seemed to respond to the question.  
  
"It is almost time...yes, soon." The metallic silvery gold emitted from the middle jewel seemed to agree.  
  
"She calls..." the small crystal above the middle jewel, glowing a soft blue, whispered so faintly, it seemed only a voice in the mind. "She calls...but not yet."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Duo were at a lost. They were running out of ammunition, and the battle had barely begun.  
  
No matter how many bullets they used, how many rounds of shots were fired, nor where they fired, the demons survived.  
  
Sure, they slowed down on their attacks, but the fact still stood that the demons continued to live, even with a round of bullets embedded where their hearts ought to be.  
  
It was almost admirable, how they continued to fight despite their injuries...  
  
...But perhaps a better time to admire their determination would be after the demons were defeated...if any of the three boys were still alive then, that is.  
  
"Crap," Duo muttered as he shot his final bullet and succeeded in temporally taking down a demon. He was currently back to back with Trowa and Heero, neither of whom were having any more success with the demons than he was.  
  
"I'm out of ammo, can you guys spare any?" He called over his back, hitting a demon with the butt of his gun.  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted, but gave him no weapons. He was out of bullets as well. Trowa said nothing, but if his lack of shooting was any indication, then he was out of ammunition as well.  
  
"Crap," Duo swore again, "Guess we'll have to fight with our....hands.." He gulped, eyeing the fangs and claws of their opponents.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" The faint scream seemed to come from within the horde of monsters coming towards them. A lavender light shot out into the air, bursting like a firecracker and unleashing a rain of acidic lava upon its victims, claiming the limbs it landed upon.  
  
"What, no thank you?" Destiny winked one grim eye, smiling wryly at the three boys. "You guys really shouldn't be here..." She sent a wave of bright lavender at a couple of approaching demons, "You're more of a distra—"A claw found its way to her side, and she let out a strangled scream. "Damn you," she cursed the demon, before letting out her pain in waves of angry lavender.  
  
------------------------  
  
Sol stood back to back with his sister, his eyes grim. "Sleep," he murmured as he stabbed the monster with the end of his staff, staining it as dark as the monster's blood. The monster let loose a blood curling scream before it fell into it's deep slumber.  
  
"Dream sphere," Hope continued to send out the only attack she knew, wincing at the final cries of the monster.  
  
She let out a surprised gasp as a monster fell at her side, a staff through his back and out his front, the blood splattering onto her white boots.  
  
"Careful, Hope," her brother warned her, wiggling his staff in attempt to pull it out from the carcass it was embedded into. Hope merely nodded, horrified at the sight.  
  
"Dream sphere," the attack was sent out behind her brother, who gave her a grim smile of thanks as she destroyed his would-be attackers.  
  
"What are sisters for?" She muttered, turning away as she plunged her staff into the abdomen of a demon, wincing as blood the color of dark ink splattered and stained her uniform.  
  
Sol said nothing, his staff already deep in the throat of gurgling monster, blood spurting upward to resemble a fountain of swarthy ink.  
  
---------------------  
  
Kiyoshi growled as he methodically continued to fend off the monsters that tried to attack him. He let loose a string of curses as a fiend managed to graze his side. Ignoring the pain, he attack mercilessly, his sword plunging deep into the heart of the monster before he slid it upward, his sword exiting the corpse from its head.  
  
Without delay, he spun in a full circle, the arm holding his weapon outstretched, forcing the monsters surrounding him to back up from the sharp weapon, drenched in the dark and sticky substance of their fallen comrades.  
  
Some, in an attempt to attack, pushed their own towards him, their eye blank as the pain-filled cries of their comrades were cut short with their life.  
  
-----------------------  
  
From her position high above the battlefield, she watched the final battle commence, her heart heavy.  
  
She knew how this battle would end.  
  
She knew who would survive and who would not.  
  
But she would do nothing...  
  
It was not yet time.  
  
And so with knowing eyes, Harmony watched the battle.  
  
------------------------  
  
Cosmos panted heavily, ignoring the combat around her. Her eyes stared ahead, into the dark eyes of her greatest and eternal enemy.  
  
"Tired, Cosmos?" Chaos grinned mockingly, his eyes glittering with cold amusement.  
  
"Of you?" Cosmos smiled charmingly, "Yes," Lifting her staff, she rushed towards Chaos, who dodged her attack, grabbing her by her arms.  
  
She gasped as she felt his chest against her back, realizing just how close they were.  
  
"You know, little queen," He whispered seductively into her ears, his warm breath tickling her neck, "I like having you in my arms."  
  
Cosmos bit back a gasp as he leaned further, nipping her earlobe teasingly before sending a trail of burning kisses down her neck. Her eyes fluttered as her breath quickened...  
  
...He felt just like Cavan...  
  
....But he was Chaos...  
  
And her eyes snapped open, as realization hit her.  
  
She was in the arms of her greatest foe, who was...seducing her! With a disgusted cry, she kicked his shin, her cry only growing louder as he refused to release her arms. She kicked and screamed, willing forth her crystal. In a burst of white light, Chaos was thrown back from her, his hands forced to let her go or burn as the bright purity of the light scarred him.  
  
Cosmos panted heavily, feeling the effects of the energy drain. Sweat dripped down from her forehead as she sank to her knees.  
  
Why did he have to feel like Cavan?  
  
--------------------  
  
Chaos growled, dusting himself as he steadily stood up. That was not supposed to happen.  
  
He was not to seduce his enemy....although....  
  
He smirked, eyeing her form. His better half, Cavan, seemed to like her well enough...His eyes darkened as he felt his want for her...dammit, he was not to desire his enemy!  
  
....So why did she feel so nice against him?  
  
Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, he focused on the crouched form of his enemy. It would be so easy to kill her now, with her back turned to him...  
  
...But where would the fun be in that, hm?  
  
He slowly made his way to her, smirking as she turned to look up at him, her eyes surprised and filled with bitterness.  
  
"Why the bitterness, little queen?" He smirked at her, a dagger forming in his hands. Crouching down, he grabbed her face in his hand, his dagger pressed against her throat. His smirk widened at her snarl.  
  
"Why little queen," He asked innocently, "What's the matter? Don't you want to die?" He pushed the dagger a bit deeper, ignoring her startled gasp, entranced by the silver blood that poured out, spreading and dripping from the dagger, down onto the ground, onto her uniform, staining his hands...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Harmony watched the battle, her eyes impassive. She watched as the three Chikuu-jins desperately fought, gaining many injuries in their heroic attempts. She was surprised they had survived thus far...but she shouldn't be, she supposed. After all, she watched as Destiny fought as well, eliminating the monsters while keeping an eye on her reincarnated lover who held no memories of her. Sol fought with a vigor she never before saw in him, though she knew the cause of his new determination...  
  
Sol was fighting for his family—for his mother, his sister, his wife...but most of all, for his unborn child.  
  
Hope fought, wincing nearly every time she killed...it was sad that such a pacifist soul was brought into battle. But nothing could be done about it now, Harmony supposed. Hope was a pacifist soul with the destiny of a guardian—to fight to defend was her destiny.  
  
Kiyoshi fought bravely, his loyalty and valor shining through clearly. He was an excellent fighter, but that did not prevent him from receiving any injuries. Even from here, Harmony could see some rather nasty looking injuries, and had she not known the outcome of the battle already, she would have already intervened and helped Kiyoshi.  
  
Cavan and Hikari....  
  
Chaos and Cosmos...it was heartbreaking that things had occurred as they had. Harmony watched, seeing perfectly, if not through her own eyes, then through her mind's eyes, the position of the two she had raised. Chaos stood before Cosmos, his hand still on the dagger that had not left its position from the throat of the kneeling Cosmos. Silver poured from her neck, staining the dagger and the hand that held it, seeping into the cloth of the uniform, and still traveling, spreading, digging deep into the ground.  
  
But she would not die, Harmony knew it. Chaos knew it. Cosmos knew it.  
  
And perhaps that was why Chaos stared at the blood with such fascination, because it was so different from his own.  
  
Because Chaos had in him, blood the color of crimson.  
  
Chaos was mortal.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Chaos watched the life-giving liquid as it continued to travel, spilling from the neck of his opposite in steady streams.  
  
It was...  
  
... alluring...  
  
...captivating ....  
  
It was...  
  
Chaos could scarcely breathe. Her blood...it was so familiar. Her blood taunted him, mocked him...Her blood laughed at him, defiantly shining silver in announcement that his greatest enemy would never be truly gone.  
  
But it was drawing him in, trying to make him remember something...something important.  
  
It was...  
  
He looked up from the blood that poured from the smooth flesh, locking eyes with its owner. Her eyes bore into his, glazed in its appearance. He took in a deep breath, enjoying the scent of not only her, but her blood as well.  
  
It was...  
  
...Intoxicatingly powerful...  
  
And Chaos hungered for it. He lowered himself until he was eye to eye with Cosmos, his eyes never leaving hers. Slowly, the weapon in his hand, still stained silver, was brought to his side, before it began its descent to the ground, forgotten by its owner.  
  
Chaos stared at Cosmos, then her neck, the flow of the blood already slowing down and the cut he had made already beginning to show signs of healing. With a final look at Cosmos, he lowered his head onto her neck.  
  
Cosmos released a surprised blood-filled gurgle as she felt Chaos' tongue upon her neck, licking at the deep cut and lapping up her blood. Short and pain-filled murmurs began to escape from her throat as he continued to lick and suck at her neck, trying to drink as much blood as possible.  
  
From her post, Harmony watched the two she thought of as her own children. It was a striking scene, beautiful in its morbidity...  
  
Two lovers, their lives intertwined with one another, who wanted nothing more than to love each other, yet forbidden to love each other or any other, one drinking the life-giving elixir from the neck of his lover, surrounded by carnage.  
  
The cries of the fallen and howls of the enraged went by unnoticed to them. The screams of the embittered and wounded, the final cries of the deceased, all went unnoticed by the two...all the blood, the gore, it was invisible to the two former lovers who belonged together in every way.  
  
And then the blood stopped spilling, and the neck of Cosmos was healed. Chaos ceased his intake of blood and dawning appeared in the eyes of Cosmos. One cry was all it took before Chaos was flung back and Cosmos upon her feet, her eyes glittering diamond orbs.  
  
A flick of her wrist and her staff was in her hands once more. Chaos understood the message clearly.  
  
Playtime was over.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Fate watched the battle with confused eyes. She had already sanked to the ground, nearly in a fetal position as she rocked herself back and forth, clutching her head as she tried to make sense of all that she had learned.  
  
Desi was alive....  
  
Desi was with Harmony...  
  
Desi was alive...  
  
He was alive! But for how much longer?  
  
The pounding in her head proved to be no help to her mental battle, and she clutched her head in pain as millions of images flashed through her head in mere seconds.  
  
Images of a happier time, when she was deliriously happy and had believed her happiness would never end.  
  
Images of Harmony, Cavan, and Hikari as they once were, then, as they slowly became who they are now.  
  
Images of her sister, Destiny, and herself...first growing up under the watchful eyes of Harmony, basking in the fear her powers evoked in others...then images of the meetings with Cesar and Desi, the proposal...then the deaths...  
  
Images of her misery, her anger, her sorrow...agony. Oh, how angry she was, and how she lashed out.  
  
Cavan and Hikari—it was because of them that Desi was taken away from her, and so it was only logical for her to lash out at them—to take from them as they had taken from her.  
  
And so she decreed that Cavan would become Chaos, and Hikari, Cosmos. She had taken joy then, at the pain they both underwent when they had found out her decree, but now, she felt nothing.  
  
The images continued to come and go, giving her mind only seconds to process them all...  
  
"Stop it," she moaned, trying to prevent any more images from appearing. "Stop it...Desi, make the pain go away...away....." She rocked back and forth, the tears spilling from her eyes as the images continued to come.  
  
Destiny...herself...what they had become.  
  
Stealing from the sacred jewels of the Universe...  
  
Breaking apart two lovers who were meant to be from the very beginning, and in doing so, wreaking havoc and destroying Harmony—both the person and the order.  
  
Pain.....so much pain...  
  
The tears would not stop, the images would not cease...the pain, it was only growing more powerful...  
  
"Please," Fate whispered, clutching her head and rocking back and forth, "Please stop it...I didn't know...I didn't know...please....stop it..."  
  
But the pain didn't go away, it only increased, traveling down until it had wrapped itself around her heart.  
  
"Stop it, please," she continued rocking back and forth, now in a fetal position. "Please, stop it...it hurts...I never realized...."  
  
The next image that came to her froze her, and with a desperate and mournful cry, a flash of light enveloped Fate, vanishing with her.  
  
As she vanished, a thin thread, metallic blue in its color, appeared and gently floated to the ground, its glow faint.  
  
It would not be long now...  
  
--------------------------  
  
Heero lied still, attempting to ignore the pain that shot through his body like thousands of needles piercing through his internal organs. He was a soldier, trained to be perfect in the art of war.  
  
But this war was like none he had ever seen.  
  
Demons, they were fighting demons! True honest to goodness demons. And his allies—a staff-wielding, magic-throwing group—two of whom he had believed he had known, only to find that he hadn't even known their true names. The fighting spirit in him demanded that he continue fighting, no matter how hopeless the battle was. However, his mind—the mind of one who knows nothing but war—demanded that he do nothing, for there was nothing he could do. In this instance, he was—as much as he hated it—a burden.  
  
But he was a soldier, and he would help in any way he could, even if that way required that he stay out of battle. And this battle—in this case, it was best to leave this battle to those who understood the cause. Heero had, no matter what the stated cause was, understood the true cause of his previous battles...but this battle...this was not his battle.  
  
Slowly, he rose half-way from his position, unable to rise much higher as he took notice of the bone protruding from his leg. One arm was disconnected and his fingers were stiff. Looking at the fallen forms of Trowa and Duo, he felt an unfamiliar tug from within him.  
  
If the odd angle of his neck was any indication, Trowa was dead. However, it was hard for Heero to determine what had been the death-bringing blow to Trowa—he could have died from blood-loss due to both, the deep cuts that marred his body or his missing limbs, or it could have when his spinal cord was cut in half...  
  
Heero bowed his head, gritting his teeth as he paid his final respects to his departed comrade, who was, in truth, one of the people closest to him.  
  
He turned his head away from the gruesome sight of his friend's mutilated body, instantly regretting doing so.  
  
Though it was a bit hard to see through the circle of demons that covered the braided boy's body, it was not hard to figure out what was happening to him. The demons were eating the poor boy, spitting out what parts they didn't wish to feed on as if it was nothing.  
  
As seasoned a soldier as he was, even Heero could not stand that sight. He turned his head away, his eyes closed in an effort to dismiss the gruesome scene from his mind. His head bowed and he sent a final farewell to the braided-man child, silently showing to the now deceased brunette the respect he had always held but never showed him in life.  
  
"They'll pay," the whisper, tired and disbelieving, drew Heero's attention to its speaker.  
  
Destiny stared at the group devouring her former lover disbelievingly, but disbelief was quickly being replaced by an unchecked anger.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY!!!!!" Destiny screamed out, her hair whipping back and eyes a darkened insanity. "YOU'LL PAY!!!" Winds whipped around her, cutting at her skin and that of those around her. "You'll pay," Her voice was a lethal whisper, final in its tone. A deafening silence seemed to rise from her, before engulfing the monsters around the scene.  
  
Time seemed to slow, and Heero could see clearly the power Destiny unleashed in her anger. Tortured cries coming from the depths of Hell itself seemed to arise suddenly, as shadows of Hell's inhabitants seemed to grab the frightened and struggling monsters, trapping them before bringing their struggling forms underground into the fiery pits for all eternity.  
  
It ended as quickly as it had begun, and even as time seemed to resume its flow, Heero felt the change, the stillness that clung onto the air, suffocating in its heaviness. All was still, a silent testimony to Destiny's power.  
  
"Cesar," Destiny's eyes were wild with disbelief, combing through the area for what was left of her dead lover. She found a finger here, a leg there...his body and blood—though it was surely not all his—was everywhere. Heero watched in muted fascination as the powerful deity before him seemed to crumble from within for just a moment, before a wall stronger than the one that had previously stood formed, furthering the distance that stood between the statuesque goddess and mortals.  
  
"Cesar," Her head was bowed in mourning and her voice, low, "I'll find you again...one day. I'll wait for you, Cesar. We'll live as we were meant to be...together."  
  
A silent gust of wind blew by, taking with it the silence that dominated the battlefield.  
  
As if broken out of their trance, the remaining monsters reared back their heads and in unison, let loose one fierce shriek that seemed to spread throughout the universe, striking a deep unimaginable fear in so many innocents.  
  
But the fighting failed to resume, for just that instance, another screech, this one a higher-pitch than that of the demons, greeted the field in a flash of electric blue.  
  
"DESI!" The stranger was instantly at the side of the fallen Trowa, holding his lifeless body in her arms. "No, back...you're not supposed to go...you're supposed to stay here...with me...Desi..." She murmured his name over and over again, repeating his name as if a mantra.  
  
"Fate," Destiny whispered, walking over to place a hand on the shaking shoulder of her sister, her own broken eyes shining with tears, "I'm sorry, forgive me."  
  
Fate looked up from the broken form of her deceased lover, her dark eyes matching her sister's perfectly. "They'll pay sister," Her voice was flat, "They'll pay...for hurting us."  
  
The last thing Heero could remember was the explosion of electric blue that shot from Fate's body, sending waves of agonizing heat throughout his body, before death claimed his as one of his own.  
  
------------------  
  
Kiyoshi could feel himself becoming lightheaded and cursed all the blood he had lost silently. Like his enemies around him, he stopped when he felt the power unleashed by Destiny. Noticing the fallen forms of Trowa and Duo, he bowed his head in silent respect, murmuring a quick prayer for their departed souls.  
  
In fascination, he watched the power Destiny unleashed. He was certainly relieved that he was not fighting against her...  
  
And then the other woman had appeared. He didn't know who she was, being too far to hear Destiny and her exchange words. In horror, he watched as the newcomer unleashed a great power of her own that, while decimating much of their enemies, left Kiyoshi with the sick knowledge that the 'normal' Gundam pilots—and compared to himself and Sol, the other three pilots were normal—had all perished today during this battle.  
  
If Kiyoshi was able to shed anymore tears—and he had grown tired of shedding tears after he lost his wife—he would have shed tears then. He had grown as close to his Gundam comrades—at least, as close as each had allowed themselves to.  
  
---------------------  
  
Chaos and Cosmos ignored what was going on around them, not even batting an eye at the loss both sides suffered. When Fate appeared, Cosmos's eyes merely flashed with a curious annoyance, but it never lost its focus on Chaos.  
  
Both were recovering from their wounds, restoring their energy. Both allowed for their comrades to remain still while Fate and Destiny let their anguish be known, and though Chaos knew it was his minions that the two deities were destroying, he didn't bat an eye.  
  
When Fate and Destiny both turned to face Chaos and Cosmos, walking unchallenged by any minions, neither moved.  
  
But those around them did not agree to the pause in fighting as Cosmos and Chaos had silently done, and so, the fighting around them resumed.  
  
Fate and Destiny, Chaos and Cosmos...it was truly a strange group that stood still, all watching one another with something akin to weariness.  
  
Neither the blood that was spilt and splattered all around them, nor the anguished and pained cries of the fallen members of either sides could deter their gazes from one another.  
  
And just as unexpectedly as it had begun, it ended.  
  
Chaos and Cosmos lunged towards one another as Fate and Destiny watched with devastated eyes of sorrow.  
  
-------------------  
  
Hana watched the battle from the palace, her very spirit feeling helpless.  
  
"Please be safe," She whispered, a hand on her stomach. "Please..." Her eyes wandered about the battlefield, searching for her husband and the father of her unborn child. "Sol..."  
  
"He will be alright," Luna's voice came from next to her, yet it offered Hana no comfort. Diana rubbed her head against Hana's hand and in attempt to ease the anxious woman, but she knew it was to no avail. Artemis watched through one open eye from where he rested on the other side of the room as Hana continued to watch the battle take place.  
  
Finally finding her lover, Hana continued to watch him, her entire body tensed with anxiety and foreboding fear, the beginning of horror beginning to gnaw from the pits of her stomach as she saw the blood spilt in this battle.  
  
And her Sol...  
  
She barely recognized her Sol...a startled sob escaped from her lips and she moved quickly to cover her mouth in attempt to cover the cursed noise that had escaped and now echoes eerily around the empty room.  
  
Sol rammed his staff into the head of one of his enemies, effectively ending the monster's life.  
  
And Hana ran from the room, the resolve to find the Sol she knew and loved strong.  
  
The other three cats ran after her, stopping as they reached the door that led out of the room.  
  
Harmony had demanded that no one was to leave the room...  
  
They glanced at one another, nervousness and worries evident.  
  
-------------------  
  
Hana was watching, he could feel it. A wave of disgust overcame him as he realized what she was seeing. The man she loved mercilessly killing his enemies, his uniform stained with the inky substance they called their blood.  
  
She did not deserve to see such a gruesome sight of that—it was a side of him he wished for her never to see, never to know existed.  
  
A prickling from the corner of his mind and the unexpected feeling of alarm washed over him, allowing several lashes from the demons to hit their mark. He barely managed to restrain himself from doubling over in pain as he felt his skin break and give way to large scarlet gashes.  
  
But he didn't care, the pain was nothing to the fear he felt welling from deep within...  
  
Hana was in the battlefield...Hana was in danger...  
  
------------------  
  
Harmony watched as the battle continued, her anticipation of the event soon to come low. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Hana run senselessly into battle, felt the fear and desperation that drove her to do so.  
  
She didn't see Sol's reaction to his wife's presence, but she saw as he was wounded, saw as his sister ran up to him, her own uniform stained.  
  
Hana was encircled by demons now, ones who could most likely smell the small child that had just begun to grow inside her.  
  
Harmony's eyes narrowed in anger, her fingers twitching as she felt the sudden need to both pull Hana into safety and shake some sense into her, and leave Hana to fall prey to her demonic predators.  
  
Hana let lose a loud shriek, her arms instinctively covering her stomach to protect her still forming-child.  
  
Harmony's eyes flashed once as she debated whether or not to interfere.  
  
--------------------  
  
Hana's scream was the last straw. With an inhumane roar, Sol's eyes took on an unnatural gleam as he mercilessly and unseeingly slaughtered all that was before him and though he never actually attacked her, even his sister found she had to dodge several blows that seemed to be directed at her.  
  
Sol continued on his rampage, his eyes unfocused and objective clear. Only one thought ran through his head—he could not hear the pained screams of his victims, did not feel nor see their blood sliding down from his staff, staining his hands and already dirtied and torn uniform. He could only hear one thing—the petrified and pained scream of his wife, his lover—could only see in his mind's eyes, her tiny body, shivering in her fear and pain as those beasts unmercifully toyed with her.  
  
With one last enraged scream that spoke of his undying devotion towards her, his unending wrath towards all those whom threatened her, a bright silver light erupted from his body, bursting free from its confinement and charging straight for its intended targets, destroying all that was in its path.  
  
------------------  
  
"She should have never interfered," Harmony muttered to herself, watching the destruction caused by Sol from above. When the light had died down, Harmony slowly lowered herself onto the battlefield, her feet hitting the ground with a muffled tap. She took her time as she walked to the pregnant woman who was the reason for this destruction, taking note that Sol held his wife protectively in his arms, one hand holding the stomach that held his unborn child.  
  
"You promised," Harmony's voice was a chilled breeze that whipped accusingly towards the sobbing woman before her, "You promised on the life of your child that you would not watch this battle, would not do anything rash."  
  
Sol released a startled breath and instinctively covered Hana's stomach with his hands, as if to protect his unborn child. Hana's eyes were wide, twin pools of disbelief as she stared at the powerful woman before her.  
  
"No," Hana shook her head, "No...no! You can't...no..."Her voice broke and tears began to steadily escape from her eyes, but Harmony took no notice of them, her eyes staring blankly into Hana's own eyes.  
  
"You promised, child. Upon the life of your unborn child," Harmony pointed one finger at Hana's stomach, a glow beginning to surround her arm. "And so the life of your unborn child it is," And the glow immediately left her arm, shooting towards its still flat target.  
  
"NO!" Hana screeched, her own hands covering her husband's as she sought to protect the still forming life within her.  
  
"You promised." Harmony's voice was uncaring as Hana and Sol both screamed in pain, the heat of the attack she had sent burning straight through their hands and into Hana's stomach. "You promised."  
  
"What have you done?!" The hoarse scream drew Harmony's eyes to the one she viewed as daughter.  
  
Cosmos stared disbelievingly at the woman she had once called mother. "What have you done?!"  
  
"She promised," Harmony's answer was final, "She promised on the life of her unborn child."  
  
"You killed an innocent child?!" Silver eyes shone with horrifying revelation, glaring accusingly at the taller woman as Cosmos ran closer towards her children, deflecting attacks and speeding up her pace as she felt several attacks hit their mark.  
  
Not one to lose his target, Chaos followed her, a look of bewilderment upon his face.  
  
"It had not yet begun to live," Harmony's voice was unshakable, her eyes determined. "She promised and forgot. I do not accept absentmindedness."  
  
Cosmos made to reply, but found she couldn't as the gurgled scream coming from far behind her immediately seized her attention.  
  
-------------------  
  
It was his own fault, he supposed. He had seen Harmony's appearance in the battlefield, had simply known, rather than seen, what she had done to Sol and his wife. He never suspected she would do anything like that.  
  
To destroy a family before they had a chance.  
  
She killed a child before it had a chance to be born, stripped two people of the title of parents.  
  
In his surprise over her action, he had faltered momentarily.  
  
And that damnable creature had seized the opportunity this presented and stabbed him right through his lower right torso.  
  
He could not prevent that scream of pain that tore from his lips, gurgled as it mixed with the blood pouring from his mouth. He was only dimly aware of the demon behind him, as he caught sight of Harmony's gaze.  
  
It was directed at him—directly at him—and it was saddened and knowing, accepting and apologetic.  
  
She knew...she knew it all along. She knew what was going to happen to him in this battle, and she did not one thing to help him! Oh that wretched woman! She didn't even give him a warning! To allow him to die like this—by the hands of a demon he knew he could easily take care of had she not surprised him in her callousness. The very idea of it was...was...sickening! Disgusting! Dishonorable! It was an injustice!  
  
He was only slightly aware of the claw that hit him from the small of his back, but his horrified onyx eyes clearly saw where it exited his body through his abdomen. He was in too much shock to feel the excruciating pain as the sharp claws slowly tried to move upward, only for it's owner to remove it from his body when it found that its claw would not budge anymore.  
  
He knew it was going to happen before it actually occurred.  
  
And so with a final thought, he succumbed to the awaiting darkness as one of Chaos' minion ripped off his head with its bear hands and another savagely tore out his heart from its place.  
  
...At least I get to see Meiran...Keiko...again...  
  
------------------  
  
She didn't even realize she was screaming. She had been aware of the high- pitched scream that cried out no in a stretched octave, but she could not pinpoint whom it came from.  
  
It was not until she had fallen onto her knees, one hand covering her mouth, and felt the pain in her throat, heard the hoarseness in her voice, that she realized it had been she who had been screaming.  
  
"No...." She rasped out, her eyes wide with horror as she saw the two demons responsible holding up Kiyoshi's head and heart in their hands, holding it up high and parading about, as if to showcase the evidence of Kiyoshi's death as prized trophies.  
  
"NO!!" She screamed once more, this time, the shock and horror fleeing from her eyes and immediately replaced by a raging need for something...  
  
....Vengeance....  
  
It was such an unfamiliar feeling....  
  
...It was powerful....  
  
......It was......  
  
She heard the laughter that escaped from Chaos' lips, saw the cruelty spilling forth from his mouth as he laughed at her pain.  
  
....It was...  
  
Her eyes became empty canvasses of wildness, as she slowly stood up from her position.  
  
.......It was.....  
  
She seemed to become a bystander in her own body. She saw everything, heard and smelled everything...she could feel the ground beneath her feet, feel her fingers clench and unclench...she could hear all the thoughts that were flying rapidly about in her head....and yet, she had no command of her body.  
  
.....It was...  
  
Her eyes zeroed in onto the laughing Chaos, his eyes shining wickedly with delight as his lips turned upward into a sneer.  
  
With a wild scream that captured all the turmoil she had suffered through since the time of her first death as Hikari, she ran towards her sworn enemy, her greatest nemesis...  
  
Time seemed to slow as she held out one outstretched arm....  
  
--------------------  
  
Four lights pulsed in sync with one another, each bathing in its own glow.  
  
"Now?" One jewel seemed to ask, its white glow flickering warmly.  
  
"Now." The jewel farthest from it seemed to respond with its own smoke-hued crimson sparkle.  
  
"Now?" The metallic silvery gold emitted from the middle jewel repeated the question, its light flickering sporadically, as if in surprise.  
  
"Now," this time, a small crystalline sword, no bigger than a thumb, gave the reply as it glowed a warm blue. "She calls me now..." It flickered several times, glowing brighter and brighter until with one final flash, it disappeared altogether.  
  
-------------------  
  
A bright light, a whirling blend of silver and blue, formed around the outstretched arm of Cosmos as she ran towards her target. When at last, the light died out, she held a legendary weapon in her hand.  
  
"The haitsu'aan-jei'caan," Harmony murmured to herself, sounding as if she was merely confirming something, "Otherwise known as the Tsuyosa no Toushin..."  
  
This last comment created a stir about her. Everyone, be they on the side of light or dark, good or evil, be they mindless or mindful, everyone knew about the Tsuyosa no Toushin and its legendary powers.  
  
Chaos stared, enthralled at the scene before him. He wanted to move and in all honesty, he could very easily dodge the blow that his Cosmos would surely send towards him.  
  
Yet, he could not move, did not want to move. And a part of him from deep within firmly held on to the belief that Cosmos would not strike him with that legendary weapon—after all, just as a deeply hidden part of him was still Cavan (though he refused to acknowledge it), a part of her was still Hikari.  
  
And they loved each other...needed one another.  
  
And so he stared at her, unflinching as she charged towards him with no recognition in her eyes.  
  
It was not until she was a mere feet away from him that he felt something rise from within him as two silver tears escaped from the raging blankness of her eyes.  
  
And then, he felt the Tsuyosa no Toushin impale his heart.  
  
------------------  
  
End Chapter 


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, first off—SORRY for how the beginning notes in the last chapter appeared... honestly, I have no idea why it appeared like that. I can't seem to fix it neither.

Crystalstorm21- glomps Ah...I've missed your Heero threats! giggles insanely and runs away

Zaeria- It's good to be back...sort of...I haven't written in so long I'm almost afraid to try it again, lol. Heh, originally, only Wufei was supposed to die and that would set off a whole 'nother chain of motions...but somewhere between all my breaks from writing, I lost the inspiration for _that_ particular version of the story. ; huggles

Apologies in advance from the language that is spoken by Chaos and Cosmos, but I simply couldn't change the language...it seemed only right that they would speak to each other in their native tongue in that particular part of that scene. Translations in parenthesis, for those who don't remember, it is a made up language.

Chapter Seventeen

There was a deathly stillness that suffocated the players in the battlefield. Not even a false gust of wind dared to breeze by and attempt to battle the immobility that had invaded the battlefield, a suffering shroud that paralyzed its wearers.

This was a monumental moment, the deciding factor of the ever-teetering balance. Even the daftest living individual could feel the importance of this moment deep within their bones, knew better than to make a sound, to do anything that may take away from this exact moment.

Chaos was wounded.

...And he bled..._crimson_.

It was an unwritten fact that all knew, yet never learned. It was an unquestioned truth, truer than the blood that ran through their veins, than the breaths they were taking—truer than their very existence, their very _being_.

Mortals bled all shades of color—red, blue, green, black, purple—hell, they could have bled an array of rainbow blood for all the mortals that existed.

But immortals, they bled only one color. It was the fearful proof of their eternalness, undisputable and eternal. It was a shade that was as wished for as it was feared, as hated as it was loved. It made beings revel in its promises, scream in its truths, and ponder over its existence. It was the sweet blood of the immortals, a soft milky silver that glowed with a life of its own.

And Chaos bled red...scarlet.....crimson....no matter how one may have described his blood, the unstated finding was blatantly obvious.

Chaos bled_ crimson, _shade of the_ mortals._

Chaos was_ mortal._

Chaos was_ dying._

Those who fought on behalf of Chaos paused in their battle, perplexed by this change of events. They fought the creatures of light because it was what Chaos, their creator demanded of them. Yet, it was this very creator that was currently leaving them, prepared to begin another journey in another plane that was inaccessible to those who had breath left in their body.

Their creator had created them for one sole purpose, and it was for this purpose that they lived, that they breathed, that they fought.

As long as Chaos lived, they must destroy all creatures of light.

But now, Chaos was dying...what were they to do if Chaos died. His command would then be void and they would have no purpose, no use, no reason to exist. They looked anxiously at one another, then at their master, confused and restless.

He was numb, or perhaps he was shocked.

She had struck him...it was a stab to the heart—literally.

And now, he was bleeding the blood of a mortal. A _mortal_.

He, Chaos, was a mortal! Even he had not known that!

Dimly, he could feel the blade pull out of his heart, and he fell onto his knees, his eyes wide and unfocused as he stared at the flowing river of thick crimson, his fleeing ally of life.

"No," He registered the horrified whisper unconsciously, looking up with unfocused eyes at his kindred spirit, his life-lover, his sworn enemy, his greatest ally, his murderer.

"No," Her eyes were a coming wild confusion, disbelieving and rich in denial. "No no no," her head shook from side to side as the weapon of legends fell from her hands and onto the uncaring ground, disintegrating into useless dust as it did so. "No, no no..."

Why did she care? Why did he care?

Well, he was the one dying by her hands, so he supposed that was a reason to care...but he could have dodged, he knew it. So why didn't he...why was he so surprised that she had done this, had gone through with her intent?

Because he hadn't expected her to...because when you love someone, you cannot hurt them and cannot believe that they could hurt you...because...because....dammit, where the hell did love come in?! He was Chaos, she was Cosmos, and they were the sworn enemies of legends, the enemies of necessity. They could not love each other simply because it was their fate, their duty, their _life_ to hate and battle one another.

So why then, was he actually _pleased_ that she had been the one to strike him and not the other way around? Why then...did that annoying voice that he had failed to listen to since he realized his duty as Chaos now penetrate the haze that he was so accustomed to to mock him with ideas of love?

And it was then that it hit him, as it had probably hit her just precious moments earlier.

It was a surprise....because he _loved_ her, as Cavan loved Hikari, because as much as he refused it, Cavan _was_ as much a part of Chaos just as Hikari _was_ a part of Cosmos...They were one in the same. Cavan was as much Chaos as Chaos was Cavan and Hikari was as much Cosmos as Cosmos was Hikari.

It was rather confusing in its simplicity, really.

His eyes found the eyes of the only person who he had ever wanted to protect, who, ironically, it was his duty to attempt to kill and torture time and time again.

"Chaos....Cavan....oh no, no no no, Cavan...Chaos...I...no..." Silvery hear whipped side to side as its owner shook her head in denial. "NO!" She flung herself towards the dark body, clutching the weakening form of her lover close to her. Both were on their knees, but his body was weak and it was she who held him up, his head resting upon her bosom, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

"Oh stars, what have I done, no...no...you cannot leave me, Chaos, Cavan...you cannot leave me! Oh what have I done, no...no...don't leave me, you cannot leave me, not now, not ever! Oh stars, what have I done?! Chaos...Cavan...love, you cannot leave me! Forgive me—what have I done?! No, no..no no no no no! No..." Her voice was nothing but a broken whisper, strengthened by its denial and Chaos found himself utterly loving the sound of her voice.

"Le limai," Chaos stared at her, his eyes hazy yet he had never seen so clearly before now. There was a lazy and warm feeling that was slowly overtaking him, one that he recognized but could not remember. It felt...homely. Yes...it felt as if he was going home. He smiled faintly at the vision of glittering silver and sapphire above him, speaking in a tongue that felt as foreign as it felt natural. It was the tongue of his youth, the tongue of a happier time. (_Le limai_- My light)

"Le la'yim," Cosmos stared brokenly at Chaos, brushing his hair back as she tried futilely to heal him. (_Le la'yim_- My heart)

"Li'ua shanju na," Chaos' smile was lazy, but went unnoticed by the hysterical woman who held him in her arms. (_Li'ua shanju na_- You hurt me)

"Sui-wa yar-e'a, sui yar-e'a," Cosmos wept bitterly, "Yu'ain na, wai'nai-ne. Sui yar-e'a, sui sui yar-e'a. Yu'ain na, wai'nai-ne." She buried her face in his hair, weeping bitterly as she repeated herself over and over again, pleading for forgiveness. (_Sui-wa yar-e'a_- I'm so sorry; _Sui yar-e'a_- So sorry; _Yu'ain na, wai'nai-ne_- Forgive me, I love you; _Sui sui yar-e'a_- So so sorry)

Chaos smiled, burying himself deeper into her bosom as his eyes shut lazily and the ebbing pain surrendered completely to the warmth that had escaped him for so long. He purred softly from the back of his throat, enjoying the invading warmth and the comfort of her bosom. "Wa-mai" He murmured it softly, but he knew she heard him, "Wai yu'ain na." (_Wa-mai_- I'm glad; _Wai yu'ain na_- I forgive you)

He frowned as he felt, rather than saw, her surprise, feeling and hearing the intake of breath she took, and most importantly of all, the slight rearing back of her shocked body as he so readily forgave her. He felt it in his soul and in the way the warmth receded from his body as her body left more distance from his. His frown deepened and his eyes opened slightly as he mustered his remaining strength and pulled her closer by her waist, snuggling as deep and close as possible against her as his eyes drifted shut lazily once more, his lips curving up into a soft smile of contentedness.

"Nai'ii?" Her voice was breathless, her question, unnecessary. (_Nai'ii-_ Why)

The warmth was so close now, and he was so comfortable. He never wanted to leave this warmth, why, if he died right here right now, he would be a happy man. It never occurred to him that this was exactly what was happening, the duty of the mythical sword reaching fulfillment.

He breathed in deeply, slowly exhaling as he attempted to snuggle in deeper, his arms still wrapped around her waist. A pleased sigh escaped his pale lips as he moved his head slightly to place a kiss on her bosom, his eyes opening just the slightest crack of clouded and hazed azure. His head slowly and lazily moved back to its original position as his eyes drifted shut once more as he felt the last of his breath begin to slowly leave him. His voice was of the softest breeze as he answered in tone that bespoke of utter contentment, gentle with the slightest hint of teasing, stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Wai'nai-ne, le limai," As the last of his words escaped his lips, so did his last breath. With the corner of his lips gently curved as he laid wrapped in the arms of the one he loved, his head buried against the soft comfort of her bosom, Chaos fully embraced the warmth and passed on.

And the war was over.

Light won.

And she wept uncontrollably, sinking onto the ground so that the back of her thy now met her calves, rocking back and forth as she wept and cradled the motionless body in her arms, calling out for her lover to return to her, pleading, begging, but to no avail.

Light won.

The balance teetered and tottered one last time, before it began to slowly collapse within itself. All throughout the universe, everyone felt the doings of Chaos disappear and while most breathed a sigh of relief, the truly learned shook their heads in horror.

The eternal war was over.

Light won.

Foundations began to crumble and people fled in fear. Nature and her children became inconsolable, their tears proven in the torrents of rain that flooded and the hail and sleet that crashed down upon structures and left indents and shattered damages wherever they landed. Thunder roared its sorrow as lightning let loose its despair. Homes, wildlife, friends, families—all bowed brokenly to fierce winds that howled hauntingly as it attempted to outrun its pain. Fires in all its forms roared with anger, daring for any to try and fight it.

Stars suddenly burst with light and life, before bursting and releasing waves of power all throughout the universe. Meteors and other celestial bodies found themselves lost and feeling more alone than they had ever felt. There was a deep dread that was growing, a deep and unrelenting fear and pain as they saw and felt the sudden pandemonium that struck not only them, but their children as well.

Chaos was amuck.

Because Light had won the war.

The looming death of the delicate Balance was not lost to those in the final battleground. The ground shook beneath their feet, the palace behind them threatened to fall to pieces, yet nothing was done for it. Harsh winds howled fiercely, making it a game to try and knock over those standing, whipping precariously around as they sought escape.

It seemed that the ones who should have noticed—who _needed_ to notice, did not.

A mourning Sol held a nearly hysterical Hana and found that Hope had moved closer to them, her eyes wide and frantic as she surveyed the destruction taking place around them.

Youmas, demons, and monsters of all sorts scrambled about, fighting and pushing, panicked by the unexpected and unexplained destruction that was occurring.

Light won.

And now chaos was rampant and destruction imminent.

The irony was lost to Light and the three who stood behind her, on the very ground where Chaos gave to Light. None of the four figures in that group moved or raised an eyebrow at the destruction that was occurring in the wake of the battle. There was nothing said or done to suggest that they even realized the events taking place around them.

Light won.

And she now cradled the defeated as she rocked back and forth, seeing nothing but the deceased body she held in her arms. She heard nothing but her own voice as she called out for him to return, to join her—as she brought forth memories and promises made, and made new promises and offers if only he would just return and join her in the realm of living.

Fate and Destiny watched her with sorrowful and sympathetic eyes—they, too, knew how it felt to lose such an important part of oneself. They had known what was to happen and so it was no surprise to them, though that was not to say they were not affected in the least.

Destiny turned to face Fate, her eyes grieved, though her lips curled into a wry smile. "I suppose _this_ is how we shall be freed from our duties, sister."

Fate turned to stare at her younger sister, her eyes mournful. A small and dry smile of her own appeared as she took her sister's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. "Well, we always _did_ say we'd like to be freed from our prison, no matter the price, didn't we?"

Both sisters exchanged a sad smile and held onto each other—after all, they were all each truly had, had always had, and would always have, even in the wake of the Universe's destruction. They smiled, as if to reassure themselves that this was the way it was truly meant to be, though it was certainly not anything they had sown into a tapestry, and turned to look ahead at Cosmos. In seeing that she was still in the same condition, they turned their heads and found Harmony.

Harmony must have felt their gazes upon her, for she turned and offered them a soft smile, though her eyes did not shine. She nodded at them, as if to let them know everything was all right, that this _was_ the way it was to play out. And then, she turned and slowly made her way to Cosmos, and both Fate and Destiny once again felt a pang in their heart, though not nearly as strong as it would have once been, as they realized that, once again, Harmony had chosen Hikari over them.

Three lights pulsed quickly, though in sync, with one another.

One by one, they began to pulse sporadically.

"Now?" It was hard to say which one seemed to ask this question, though it hung in the air.

"Now." It was a command that came from nowhere, and in unison, the pulsing stopped as each light grew brighter and brighter until it could get no brighter and vanished. When it vanished, there was nothing save a vast abyss that rapidly spread in all directions, engulfing anything and everything in its path.

Harmony rested a hand on Cosmos' shoulder, her eyes regretful as she stared at the still face of the one she viewed as son and the pained one of the girl she had always seen as her daughter.

"Hikari," Her voice was soft, yet it broke through the blank haze of Cosmos' mind. "Yein limai," Harmony called again. (_Yein limai_- Little light)

"Sa'maa?" Cosmos turned to look at Harmony, voice and eyes confused. Harmony offered her a soft smile, an air of sadness around her. (_Sa'maa_- mother/mom/mama, etc...)

"The Balance has been tipped, little one," Harmony's index finger and thumb held Cosmos' chin, "The Tsuyosa no Toushin is no longer in existence, shattered with the mortal immortal as its final victim. Chaos has left this realm and none has risen to take his place—the Balance has already begun to collapse, and it is only a short matter of time until all is nonexistent." Seeing nothing appear in the eyes of the one whose chin she grasped with two fingers, she continued.

"Look around you, my little one—already, the universe—my mother—is falling apart. I hear the cries of my brothers and sisters pleading for aid, for salvation. They plead for mercy and for answers, for they do not understand what has happened. Child," Harmony let go of Cosmos' chin and gestured with her arm for Cosmos to look around her, "Will you help them?"

"I cannot." The once light and silvery voice was flat.

"Can you not?" Harmony's head tilted slightly, a soft knowing smile of regret upon her lips. It had happened, she knew it...she could feel them—all of them, the _Tsukai-jen_, the _Daa'ka-jien_, and the _Haitsu'aan-jei'caan_—enter her body. (Respectively: Tear of Hope, Blood of Darkness, Hope of Harmony)

"I cannot and I will not. He's gone...and my duty is done."

"Is it truly, now?"

"Chaos is gone, and with he gone, there is no reason for my existence. The Balance is gone, and soon, we all shall be as well, sa'maa. We'll all finally be at peace." Cosmos looked around, "My son and his wife will no longer feel the pain for their child whom you killed," Cosmos spat, her eyes glaring at the one she called mother. "Hope will no longer fear the light so, and Fate and Destiny," She turned impassive eyes to stare at the two before turning to Harmony, "They shall be freed from their punishment."

"And you?"

"I shall die and join Chaos—"

"Ah, but the realm of the dead shall no longer exist." Harmony informed a startled Cosmos. "As light balances dark, the living balances the dead. It is not the end of the universe in this realm, child—it is so much more. Now, I ask you again, will you help this universe?"

"I would rather not exist with Chaos, than to continue to exist without him!" Cosmos turned furious eyes upon the taller woman. "You ask me if I would help when you know I cannot! I have done my duty—Chaos, my dear sweet Chaos, lies dead by my hands! I, by all definitions but the one that does not count, am dead! My unborn grandchild is dead—and it. Is. All. Your. Fault!" She seethed. Her anger grew as Harmony only offered her a sad smile.

"Say something!" She hissed out, "Say _anything_! Defend yourself, scream, explain! _Why_ did you not step up?!" She screamed and flung herself at Harmony, "You could have saved him! You knew, you could have prevented this—all of this—from happening! Why didn't you?!" Clenched fists pounded against Harmony, but still she stood there, her eyes closed and face unrevealing. "He called you mother! How could a mother do such a thing to something—_someone_—she created! You monster, you _evil_ monster!"

As Cosmos continued to beat her fists against Harmony, Harmony stood tall, her eyes a clouded regret though her face was drawn into the very picture of impassiveness. The air of renewal around her clashed horrifically with that of the destruction that was occurring around them, igniting neon sparks and short unexpected bursts of pure power.

The foundation they stood upon had already begun to disintegrate, and now Cosmos watched and acknowledged the screams of Chaos' minions as they roared and voiced their horror as the very ground beneath them became dust, then nothingness, and their lives were instantly cut short. Fate and Destiny remained in their position as Sol picked up Hana and ran towards them, Hope not far behind him.

Harmony stood stalk still, turning to face those still standing as Cosmos ran, meeting Sol, Hana, and Hope where Destiny and Fate stood.

"I love you all," Cosmos whispered to them, "Do not be scared."

"What's happening, mama?" Hope asked, her eyes speaking of the terror she would not voice.

"The Balance has been destroyed," It was Fate who answered her. "And now, we all shall die."

"Aishiteru, Hana," Sol whispered, kissing his wife's temple.

"Sol-koi," Hana leaned against her husband, her eyes tearful, "Ashiteru." Both turned their heads sorrowfully to gaze at Hana's flat stomach.

"Aishiteru, my unfortunate child," Sol whispered fiercely, "Forgive me."

"Aishiteru, my little love." Hana's voice was shaky and her eyes held the deepest depths of pain.

Harmony watched them through all-seeing eyes. She saw in her mind's eye as throughout the entire universe, nature and the element raged, whole celestial bodies were destroyed, so many lives stolen. She heard the cries and pleas for help, for mercy—she heard the prayers sent out, the messages, the hopes that whatever was happening, it would end soon before anything else could happen. She saw and heard the tears, the heartache, the overwhelming horror, the acceptance, the pain, and the glimmering hope.

'_The Silence comes, but from Silence shall arise the soundless Melody.'_

Around her, the land disappeared quickly and bursts of energy were shot out as the surrounding stars died. She watched on, her eyes unblinking and her face impassive though the air around her bespoke of the regret and the mourning that she carried. Her eyes never left the group in front of her, even as their mouths began to open into a soundless scream as their lives were violently ripped away. The remainder of the base she stood on crumbled, and soon—within seconds—she was the only one left.

All was silent for a moment—nothing and no one else save her existed in the Universe. And then, she heard it.

"Nai'u..." The voice was ageless and toneless, yet she heard it deep in her heart. It was a silent voice that spoke volumes, which spoke of the beginning of existence while mourning its end. (_Nai'u_- who)

"Sa'maa," She smiled gently, "It is only I..._Jei'caan_." (_Sa'maa_- mother; _Jei'caan_- Harmony)

"_Jei...Jei'caan?"_ The soundless voice seemed uncertain, "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it is me."

"What.....happened?"

"The Balance was destroyed mother. A lot has happened since you've gone to sleep."

"To.......sleep?"

"Yes, mother, to sleep. It has been eons. When was it that you went to sleep, mother?"

"_Sa'maa_...call me..._Sa'maa_..."

"Do you remember who I am, mother?"

"We all did," When Harmony said nothing, the soundless voice continued. "When...you were dark...we all remembered then...but it was too late. You were gone."

"Who am I, mother?"

"_Jei'caan_...my first child. Call me...Sa'maa...it was so good to hear you call me Sa'maa again..."

"That time has passed, mother. You were my Sa'maa then, but now...it is a different time. The Balance was destroyed—my daughter destroyed it."

"D..daughter?"

"When did you go to sleep, mother?" Harmony's tone was sharp, biting.

"You were so dark...it hurt so..."

"You went to sleep while I was Chaos?" Her tone was still sharp, the bite it contained harsher than ever.

"Chaos? Is that what you were called then?"

"Yes, mother. I guess I ought to bring you up to date—I created a son, Cavan—and after his creation, I became Cosmos. I was Light, then, and I created a daughter, Hikari. Fate and Destiny disapproved of them mother—they grew jealous—and decreed Cavan to be Chaos and Hikari, Cosmos. It was an ill-fated destiny from the very beginning—they loved each other far too much. I, too, slept, mother. I am no longer the watcher of the Balance, mother. Not long ago, Chaos fell under Cosmos' hand, destroying the Balance in the process. As you can see, we are all that is left—rather, _I _am all that is left of you, mother. Your other children are gone, swallowed by the End."

"What...will happen now?"

"Oh mother, why are you asking this? Do you not know?" Annoyance was clear in Harmony's tone, her eyes flashing with an impatient anger and an unforgiven hurt.

"Pain...gone, my children are all gone."

"I am still here, mother. Your other children may be gone, but I am still here...and soon, I am all that shall be left."

"My children, gone...what next..." there hung about the feeling of despair and a deep mourning in the statement.

"I was never your child, was I?!" Harmony hissed suddenly, her eyes flashing in anger as she lost the composure that none before had seen her lose. "I was your first child, the _fleshed_ child, who nourished your other children while you attempted to recover—"

"You were a tiring one to create," The voice was tired, "Never...recovered..."

"Then rest then!" Harmony crossed her arms, her eyes both hurt and furious, her form shaking.

"Why...do you do this?"

"I do not know what you are talking about, mother."

"You do not forgive....we tried to bring you to light when you were lost in dark...but we could not. I slept...because you were killing me."

"It was your own doing!" Harmony hissed, bearing her teeth as she glared around her at the abyss. "You, who I am to call mother, _forgot me_! Oh, it was a hard task, to remain neither light nor dark, and _you_ certainly did not make it any easier!" Disgust was clear in her tone.

"Daughter...."

"Your daughters are dead, _mother_." Harmony's face twisted into a sneer as she all but spit out the last word, "Your sons as well. They sought me out, you know...as the Balance was destroying itself, they sought me out and pleaded for aid. But it is not time yet...not time yet..."

"You live..."

"Of course, mother. How can something that does not exist, die?"

"You exist...just as I do...I made you."

"You will soon die, as well, mother."

Silence answered her, before it gave way to a pained chortle. "Then you too?"

"No, mother...while you die, I will still be here...I do not exist, mother."

"Not...exist?" Confusion laced the tired voice, greatly aged and weakened.

"I was created from an abyss, mother. I _am_ nothingness, and the everything that you find within it." As if to prove her point, a blade appeared in her hand and she used it to slice her wrist. The skin opened instantly, yet nothing came out.

""I do not..."

"It is contradictory, mother. From nothing I was created, and so I am the everything within the nothing—and how can everything exist in nothing? I cannot bleed mother, for I have no blood—and I have no blood, for blood is both giver and thief and I've nothing to give nor thieve."

"You are my daughter to me...nothing else."

"No mother, your daughters are dead. Now, you are dying, mother, and before you go, I wished for you to know why."

"Why do you do this?"

"I do nothing, mother. Just rest now, mother. After your death, I will have to recreate you."

"Create...me?"

"I am the everything that exists in nothingness, mother. Everything _means_ everything.

"Nothing...can exist.....in nothing.."

"Of course, mother...my very existence is a contradiction...perhaps I shall think about it while I wait."

"Why...so cold? Use to laugh..."

"I find no reason to laugh with you mother. Your children are dead, you ought to mourn for them—oh, goodbye, mother."

And Harmony was left alone as the universe was overtaken by Nothing.

"Why did you love them better...why couldn't you love me like them, sa'maa?" Harmony whispered sadly, her eyes glowing with inner pain. "I am all alone again...just like before." She hugged herself tightly, curling up into a fetal position as she continued to drift in the emptiness around her. "Cavan, Hikari...Fate, Destiny...how I miss you so," Now, truly alone and surrounded by emptiness, she allowed herself to let go, allowed the tears to run its silvery path down the smooth and soft curve of her features. "Cavan, my chibi Chaos...you are gone, your silver blood crimsoned by my appearance, your life stolen by my tears." She let out a shuddering breath.

"Hikari, my little one...did you hate me when you were taken, were you able to see your Cavan at least one last time? Fate, Destiny...I shall miss you both as well, my forsakened daughters," Tears continued on their trek as Harmony hugged herself tighter, "My fault, all my fault," The tears were coming faster now, "If I had only shown you more love, first daughters, then perhaps your pain and jealousy could have been avoided...If I had saved your lovers, perhaps you would not have sewn that murderous decree." She sighed, closing her eyes as she shook her head. Slowly, her eyes opened halfway, regret and question clear within their depths.

"But there is no gain from memory's regret, no rest for the mind's questions. I have all the time in existence, yet time no longer exists." Harmony's eyes fluttered closed as her body began to relax. The skin on her forehead began to tear as three objects began to protrude from it, yet it never bled.

From their place embedded into her forehead, the _Tsukai-jen_ and _Daa'ka-jien_ on either side of the _Haitsu'aan-jei'cann_, the jewels began to pulse slowly, a thin thread of light slowly extending from each crystal as it began its slow journey, beginning to thread itself into a cacoon in which its mistress could rest and store the energy required to create Existence. (Respectively: Tear of Hope, Blood of Darkness, Hope of Harmony)

If time existed, then eons would have passed before the cocoon was completed. The cocoon neither floated about nor stayed in one location. It appeared to glow with an inner light, yet light did not exist and so it could not. It simply was.

There was no longer such a thing as time, but had it existed then, then an endless amount of it would have passed before the cocoon slowly began to unthread itself, and even more time would have come to pass before the cocoon was no longer.

As the last thread of light disappeared into the crystal from which it had sprung, eyes of a golden silver sheen slowly began to open lazily, leisurely wandering to observe the emptiness that surrounded her. Wrapping herself tighter in her fetal position, Harmony merely watched through unseeing eyes as she continued to simply be, and it was not until—a timeless amount of time later—the jewels upon her forehead wrenched themselves free from her skin that she moved, her body stretching languidly as she slowly moved from a position she had taken since the end of Existence. The three jewels surrounded her, letting out a soft glow as it seemed to welcome her.

Her mouth opened to let out a soundless song, and the three jewels suddenly burst, their powers condensed into molecular seeds of unseen energy that attached onto the skin of Harmony.

Harmony languidly stretched her arms and as she did so, the seeds of energy suddenly glowed, illuminating her entire body before it burst out and rapidly began to spread throughout the entire abyss, a thin and endless string of energy keeping it tied to Harmony.

'Let the soundless melody sound' 

And everything burst forth from nothingness, straining the threads that spun from Harmony until it snapped into pieces that floated about, prepared to create life in all its existence.

A universe began to take shape and a balance, established.

Time once again existed and ran, and as it aged, the pregnant universe grew, becoming stronger, becoming bigger, familiar. Gradually, celestial life were born, and from it, sprung all sorts of life. Time continued to age further, and when it no longer knew its own age, only that it had simply existed for all its life, the left-over residue of the life-giving seeds began to change, taking from Harmony a part of her very essence as it created souls.

And these souls were spread all throughout the Universe, growing, living, but rarely truly dieing. And while Harmony never died from such thievery of her essence, she never quite lived neither, and simply watched patiently, awaiting the births of her greatest treasures.

Confused? Frankly, I am too, since so many things in this chapter is contradictory. This chapter came out a lot longer than I had originally planned (I had originally planned a short five-pages, but it became about eleven, not counting the AN in the beginning and end)

Gah, I know Harmony sounded all-powerful, but I certainly hope she didn't come off as a Mary-Sue. Anyways, the epilogue is all that is left, and then this story is complete. It's changed so much since I first began it, and I know the time that lapsed in between the posts does nothing to help tie the story together. Hopefully, the revision will make this story a lot easier to understand.


	18. Epilogue

_::is in tears:: This is the eppy.....my first completed story ::tears some more:: oh my baby is all completed now! Sorry about the format of the story and if it's hard to read because of it...I have no idea how to make it appear the way it should on _

_Crystalstorm21- ::huggles Crystalstorm21 and Heero:: Aww Heero, what's the matter...don't you like me no more? ::looks at Heero, eeps, and backs away:: Heheh...is that a yes?_

_Disclaimer: Don't own_

--------------

Epilogue

--------------

"You're beautiful," Blue eyes rolled in exasperation as its owner stared at his wife, his tone voicing his annoyance.

"Liar, you're just saying that because me being old and ugly means you're old and ugly!" His wife wailed, throwing her purse at him. He caught the purse, resisting the urge to roll his eyes again.

"First of all—you're beautiful, no matter what you think you see. Second, you're not old—you're only fifty—"

"DON'T SAY IT!!" Azure eyes glittered dangerously as it peered into his own cobalt eyes.

"Usako, you know you'll always be beautiful to me," Mamoru hugged his wife and brought her closer to him, "Now come on, shouldn't we be helping the bride?" At the mention of the bride, Usagi's eyes began to tear up once more.

"Oh, my little baby's leaving me!" She wailed, "Why did you let her grow up, Mamo-chan, why?! Why couldn't you let her stay our little girl, huh?! Do you enjoy putting me through such pain?!" She emphasized her point by slapping his arm several times. Mamoru groaned, his hand up in defeat.

"You're right Usako, I should have tied her up and ground her for life like you wouldn't let me." He rolled his eyes. "Come on Usako, let's go check up on the bride."

"My little baby's getting married...the time went by so fast...oh, I am so old!" Usagi wailed once more, following after the sighing form of her husband as they went to go check on their daughter.

-------------

"Do you, Heero, take Hope to be your dearly beloved wife? Just nod your head yes, buddy, since I know how hard it is for you to say more than one word." The justice—dressed as a priest, though he most certainly was not—smiled charmingly at the couple before him, ignoring the glares he was receiving from the majority of the room.

"Duo!" He grimaced as he heard his wife hiss his name. "Erm, I mean, do you take Hope to be your wife, Heero-man?"

"Yes," Heero's eyes never left his bride's own eyes.

"And do you, Hope—"

"I do, I do, can we just get to the good part already?" Hope interrupted Duo impatiently, blushing as she received a raised brow from her groom. "I waited five years for this part!" She defended herself, "What took you so long to ask me, huh?!" She sent her unofficial husband _the_ look—the look that said there was no way he was going to win so don't bother trying.

"Right...I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may—whoa Hee-man, let the girl breathe!" Duo smiled cheerfully as the guests erupted into applause and laughter.

"Hey Destiny," He smiled as he wrapped an arm around his wife, "How's Meirandoing?" His wife smiled, sending him an amused stare.

"Calling her father a baka," She smirked, "Looks like she's been spending time with Wufei."

"Tou-baka!" As if to prove her point, three-years old Meiran smiled toothily at her father, wrapping her tiny arms around his leg from behind. "Tou-baka!"

"Aww," Duo groaned, "Tell me, why do we let her hang out with that little demon-child again?"

"Because it gives us...alone time," Destiny winked and Duo smiled wolfishly.

"Long live Wufei," He smirked.

"Duo-baka!" Duo's smirk faded as he turned and looked down at the four-years old child in front of him, standing next to the apple of Duo's eyes.

"Demon-child," He muttered, then winced. "Itai!"

"You deserve it, you moron!" Rei seethed, picking up Wufei. "Calling my grandchild a demon-child, huh!"

"Well, he's related to you, isn't he—itai! Destiny!"

------------------

Usagi leaned against Mamoru's body, content with the day's event.

"Where did the time go, Mamo-chan?"

"Ask Setsuna," Her husband of thirty-three years joked, "She seems to know everything involving time." Usagi ignored his jest, staring ahead blankly.

"It seems like it was just yesterday that we were bringing them home from the hospital— then I realize...Quatre's happily married and has children now. And Hope...Hope's married now too. Remember when we were young? And Hope would always pretend to be a bride—and now...now she is!" Usagi teared up at the end of her comment, before her mood instantly changed, "And it's about time too! What took Heero so long to propose to her?!" She laughed quietly as her husband sighed, accustomed to her frequent mood swings, "And Trowa and Fate are expecting a child...remember when Trowa use to come by our house because Makoto sent him to feed us?"

Mamoru smiled, "Hey, he lived next door...and well, we all know how _your_ cooking is..." He chuckled at the light-hearted slap his wife gave his arm.

"He looks so much like Mako-chan, if he wasn't as quiet and serious as Nephlite, I'd think Makoto had him _made_ for her or something! And Duo—well, you think Kunzite minds that he takes after Minako?" She giggled, "Poor Kunzite...stuck with two Minako-chans." She shook her head, her eyes laughing and nostalgic. She sighed and once again dug deeper into her husband's arm.

"Rei-chan and Jeidite told me they're going to tell Wufei about his parents soon," She sighed, "Poor Relena-chan...she was so young too...and Wufei will never know his mother now."

"Milliardo won't let him miss her, you know—Rei and Jedite won't neither. And you know once they make up their minds about something..."

"Of course...stubbornness runs in that family," Usagi smiled sadly, "It's almost cost them their marriage several times, that stubbornness...And they've decided not to allow Wufei a chance to miss her now. But still..."She trailed off, "Ami-chan and Zoicite tell me Noin thinks they should wait until Wufei is older to tell him."

"What did Rei say to that?"

"It's Rei, what do you think?" Usagi sighed once more, her eyes nostalgic, "Come on, Mamo-chan, I'm cold."

"Haruka and Michiru are spending the night over."

"No, they decided to spend time with Setsuna and her husband."

"I thought Hotaru was spending the night at Setsuna's? Does she have room for them all?"

"No, but Haruka refuses to budge. You would think with Hotaru in her late fourties now, Haruka would be less protective of her," Usagi laughed and Mamoru chuckled, "But she refuses to believe that Hotaru is married and has her own family."

"Well, Haruka's just taking...longer...than most people to let their kids leave the nest." Mamoru murmured into Usagi's hair, "We've learned to let our kids leave...and _I'm_ sure enjoying the advantages of living with only you again."

"We all turned out okay," The comment was out of the blue and Mamoru smiled at his wife's randomness, "The kids did okay for themselves."

"They really did," He agreed.

"Hai," Usagi smiled, "Come on Mamo-chan, I need you to warm me up." Mamoru needed no further prompting to follow after his wife through the balcony doors into their bedroom.

--------------

Harmony smiled at the scene before her.

"Yes, everything turned out okay," She turned from the fountain, walking to her throne where she sat down in a flurry of soft fabric and wavy hair. Her eyes bore across her domain, weary of any threats to the balance she watched over, though knowing that there was none.

After all, she had taken her place as the Order, and there was no Chaos in this universe, no Cosmos. There was never a need—a reason—for them. All was well in the universe, and she was pleased to see it.

Her eyes glazed over as her mind's eye replayed the lives of the ones she knew as Hikari and Cavan, the lives of Fate and Destiny—all of whom she could no longer call son and daughters, her children. She remembered—and she was the only one in existence and nonexistence who _did_ remember, a world before this one.

She compared them every now and then—this world and the one before it. It was hard not to when one was all alone and so lonely it hurt. But their happiness was well worth the pain—their happiness in this life, in this existence, was more than enough payment for the loneliness that haunted her, the pain that constantly gripped at her heart.

But still...there were times when she wanted to bring them here, to live with her in her vast domain, loneliness drowning in the silence that greeted her at every step, every breath. There were times when she wanted nothing more but to bring them all to live with her, live as they had before Fate and Destiny grew angry at the loss of their lovers, before Fate and Destiny grew jealous of Hikari and Cavan and made that vicious decree of identities and duties. But that was impossible...they had a whole new life they were leading, they had friends, families, children—some of them, grandchildren.

"They deserve this," She told herself, "They never had a chance before," And once again, she steeled her resolve, staring unseeingly over the vast space before her. "Cavan...Hikari...Destiny...Fate...You will always be my children, even if you do not know me." She smiled a smile of grim acceptance.

For them, and only them, would she do this, taking her duty as not only Watcher of Balance, but the _embodiment_ of the Balance itself, the very picture of Order. And she did this only for them, for their freedom and their laughter, for their smiles, tears—for the lives as they knew it, free from duties and obligations, from decrees of eons past and an endless war that could never truly begin or end.

"Yes, everything turned out okay."

------------------

Honestly, I'm not proud of this eppy, but I lost the original version and could not remember what I had written! Garh! Lol, anyways, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story—and to those who simply read it. It's been a fun time—nearly a year, I believe—and I know I would not have continued this story were it not for you all! Ja minna! ::huggles everyone::


End file.
